Twists of Fate
by Chunk127
Summary: Two universes are fused together by bumbling powers. The slayer starts a new life in Smallville after being kicked out of Hemery.
1. The Twice Cursed Town Part 1

**Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon**

**Smallville is owned by the WB **

**And I guess I own K'wilcheck and Bob for their thirty second scene…yay**

* * *

**The powers were hard at work controlling the massive number of universes out there. Some watching the twisted ones for their own sick amusement. On that note the power K'wilcheck held a yellow orb containing the universe of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Other powers watch ones to renew their faith in mankind. For this reason the power Bob was holding a blue orb containing the universe of Smallville. The two powers collided and they dropped their respective orbs shattering them to pieces. Both of their eyes shot out this is so bad. **

"**Oh my god we are so dead!" K'wilcheck exclaims.**

**Bob played voice of reason. "Alright calm down we're not dead yet." **

**K'wilcheck just stared at him with a vacant look. "Are you high? Do you remember what the boss did last time a power dropped a universe." **

**Bob nodded. "The guy still cries every time I use a hammer. But we're not dead yet until we're caught maybe we can fix them." **

**K'wilcheck pulls out a roll of duck tape. "I got you covered." He moves at superspeed and rapidly forces pieces together and holds a green orb covered in duct tape. **

**Bob just puts his hand to his head. "We were supposed to make 1 blue 1 yellow instead we have one big green ball covered in duct tape that we can't pull apart now." **

**K'wilcheck looked at the orb yup they're dead. "Want to watch what we made." **

**Bob just shrugged. "Sure why not."**

* * *

The slayer was having nightmares the same twisted stuff the slayer always sees ever since the slayer was 'blessed' by being chosen. The slayer sees vampires, demons and other terrifying entities. However this dream was different the demons vampires and everything else faded away as the slayer looked at this being of pure light. It was like sunlight emanated from every ounce of this new thing and it was calming and peaceful.

Joyce Summers was downstairs cooking breakfast. She looked at the clock and shouted up. "Clark, time to get up."

Clark Summers sat up eyes glazed over the one good dream he has had ever since he became the slayer and it just got shot to hell. "Be right down mom."

* * *

A blond haired girl was looking up information on the fastest girl alive. Well the supposed fastest girl alive. She could dust this person in a race. She looks for the strength record until she gets called down. "Buffy you're going to be late young lady."

Buffy closes her computer mom means business today. "Be right down mom."

Buffy Kent moves in a blur and is downstairs in the Kent farm. "Ma" kisses her mother Martha on the cheek. "Pa" kisses her Father Jonathon on the cheek. She goes into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of milk to Martha's glare.

"It tastes better from the bottle." Buffy complained but once she saw her mother's face and knew she wasn't winning this one. She got a glass and poured.

Jonathon noticed a slip in her back pocket. "What's that sweetheart?"

Buffy took the slip out. "Permission slip for cheerleading."

Jonathon just sighed. "We already had this conversation."

Buffy shakes her head no in response. "No, I talked and you mostly grunted."

"A lot of things can happen on that field." Jonathon reminded her.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Dad it's cheerleading not wrestling. The only thing I'm going to be grabbing is poms poms and the girls' ankles it's not like I'm going to lose control and launch her into orbit…well maybe if it's Cordelia."

Jonathon looked at his daughter. "Buffy I know high school is hard but right now you just have to fit in."

"But I'm sick of fitting in." Buffy shouted. "I fit in all last year just trying to be normal. Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch Xander get dragged off and tied to a stick in his underwear with a big red S painted on when I could have stopped it without breaking even breaking stride. I am sick of being hidden I just want to get through high school without being a complete and utter loser."

Buffy sighed hearing the bus start to drive off. She grabs her backpack and sees it drive off so she runs to school in her own way.

* * *

On the bus Pete Ross is thinking of ways to spend the $10 he just made off two of his best friends.

Xander Harris just stared at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you bet against Buff."

Pete just smirked. "Girl has been my best friend since the sandbox but it's a statistical fact that if she moves any slower she'd be extinct."

Xander just turned to his only other friend on the bus Chloe Sullivan. "Help a friend out in math. And get a book from the library."

Chloe just smiled. "Still can't find the witchcraft book you checked out."

Xander just shrugged. He only checked it out to look at the semi nude pictures. "No go."

"Fine, but you so owe me." Chloe responded.

Xander smiled. "'I'll sell you my soul."

"You already did that for a doughnut in second grade." Chloe replied hiding a smile.

* * *

Joyce drove Clark to school new town, new school. Clark rolls his eyes he hates this place he really does. He went from California to Hicksville no wait Smallville. Clark gets out the car and sighs as he thinks to himself. 'Where are you when I need you Will?'

Joyce stopped Clark and gave him something a cross with emeralds in it. "Clark I have a good feeling about this place try not to get kicked out on your first day."

Clark puts the cross around his neck. "Don't worry mom I left the last of the napalm in Hemery." Clark reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a pair of glasses and flattens his hair. "How do I look?"

"Like you're going to get beat up and have your lunch money stolen until you start fighting back." His mom responded.

"Good then I'm dressed the part. I'll see you later." Clark finished.

Clark took a walk past the it girls of the school from the looks of it he hears a snotty brunette say apparently they'll let any freak in there. Clark just blows them off and goes into the principal's office. Clark knocked on the door and heard a voice say come in.

"Mr. Summers please take a seat."

Clark took a seat and read the plaque on the desk. ''B. Flutie"

Principal Flutie started reading Clark's transcript and now the fun should start. "Clark Summers, born Kale Lehane Sophomore. All the way from Hemery in Los Angeles. Interesting record. Quite a career."

Then to Clark's shock Flutie ripped his transcripts in four. "Welcome to Smallville High Clark. You get a fresh start here. Were not interested in what's on a piece of paper. Do you know why that is Clark?"

Despite it being for good reason Clark knows his transcripts suck but he just says his first thought. "You need someone to join the football team."

Mr. Flutie replied. "Because what's past is past. We don't care even if it says…" He stopped to read a bit of the ripped sheet of paper.

Clark could see the wheels turning in Mr. Flutie's head not good.

"Mr. Flutie…" Clark said.

He cut in, "All students are welcome to call me Bob."

Clark started again, "Bob…"

He cut in again, "But they don't."

Clark started back up, "I know that my transcript is 'interesting'"

Mr. Flutie said, "Oh we don't care about that." But he went about to frantically tape the pieces of paper back together, "Do you think the word interesting gives it justice?"

Clark was upset at the time he should have just staked Carmilla but he wasn't thinking straight. "It wasn't that bad."

"You fire bombed the gym."

"I did. I did. But that gym was full of vampi…uh asbestos. And it was just a big health risk I was saving lives."

Mr. Flutie said, "Clark don't worry. Other schools may say watch your step or we'll be watching you. But we're different here in Smallville. We want to service your needs. And help you to respect our needs."

Flutie printed up his schedule. After he picked it up he thanked Mr. Flutie. Flutie smiled at him as he left before trying to find out anything else about the new student he can.

* * *

Buffy was walking past the principal's office when a new student came out of it. Buffy looked him over he'd be a lot cuter without the glasses. At this point however her legs went weak and instead of walking over to say hello she collided into him. Clark tried to catch her but she was a lot heavier than she looked and they both fell to the floor.

Buffy wondered what happened and when she rolled off him she saw what caused it. The cross he was wearing was made with meteor rock. For all her strength those rocks are her only weakness. She was also intrigued by the fact that there was a Star of David under it. Buffy got to her feet and heard the laughs of Cordelia and her friends.

"Good for you Buffy finally found the guy for you."

Buffy rolls her eyes. And Dad wonders why she jokes about making her a bimbo in space. Clark offers her a hand up. But Buffy replies. "I'm allergic to the meteor rock."

"I don't have any rocks on me." Clark answered.

Buffy gets to her feet. "The cross on your neck you got hosed mister."

Clark sighs and pokes out the stones and throws them away. "Thanks for the tip."

Buffy goes to shake his hand. "Buffy Kent"

Clark just shakes it. "Clark Summers"

Buffy points at the two symbols on his neck. "Isn't that hypocritical"

Clark had his fingers on the Star. "It belonged to a friend she died."

Nice going Buffy dig up trauma. "I'm sorry."

"Did you kill her?" Clark asked.

Buffy shakes her head no obviously.

"Can you bring her back?"

"No"

"Then don't be because you have nothing to be sorry for." Clark answered. "Now I have to go to the library so I'll see you around Buffy."

* * *

Clark went into the library and looked around. There doesn't seem to be anyone here. He keeps looking around until a British man sticks his head out and Clark backs up startled.

"Can I help you?" The British man offered.

"The principal sent me here to get books for class I'm new." Clark answered.

The British man smiled. "Mr. Lehane"

"Summers" Clark corrected he wants to know why his birth name was so important for the transcript. The only thing he wondered about his birth parents was how his mom stayed sober long enough so he wasn't named Jack Daniel Lehane.

The British man nodded. "Of course and I'm Rupert Giles." Giles went under the desk looking for something he came back up with a book title 'vampyre'.

Clark took off his glasses and messed with his hair changing it back to before he got to school. "Guess here's no reason to hide anymore. How did you people find me?"

"You know who you are Clark you have a destiny we couldn't very well ignore you." Giles replied.

Clark glared at him. "I don't need a watcher. And after last time I sure as hell don't want one." Clark turned and went to the door as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Clark went outside of school he still has a couple of minutes before first period so he stepped out to catch his breath. Stupid England council and their stupid tea drinking twats. He did the slayer thing he didn't like how it ended up. He collected himself and he went into English without a book so this should be fun. Luckily however he's not alone as he sees Buffy enter the class. He waves at her.

Buffy looks over the guy and he's tall black hair beautiful blue eyes. She feels like she knows him and then it hits her wait a minute. "Clark!"

Clark just nods. "Nice to see you again Buffy."

Buffy was just looking him over as her face heated up. "You've changed what happened to the glasses look."

Clark just smirked. "It was a secret identity didn't work out like I planned."

Buffy took the seat next to him and the two shared her book.

Cordelia came in to her least favorite class English. Why is she here everyone in this school already speaks English. This is nothing but 45 minutes of her life that she won't be getting back. She comes in and sees one of the most gorgeous guys ever. 6 feet tall black hair red T-shirt showing how built he was. Hello salty goodness but why is he hanging out with a space case like Kent. Well she can fix that.

"Hey gorgeous why are you sitting with that farm girl freak."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Well considering you called me a freak earlier I think this is a nice spot."

Cordelia jogged through her memories. She'd remember calling this guy a freak. Maybe she saw him earlier and called him a genetic freak. But then it hits her. "The geek in the glasses no way, I refuse to believe someone can go from yucky to yummy with glasses and messing with your hair."

Clark just shrugged. "I am what I am."

* * *

Clark goes through history next no Buffy so he had no book. He asked his teacher who's a person to get caught up with and his teacher mentioned Chloe Sullivan. Clark goes two more classes before he has lunch. Clark takes the time to find Chloe and he finds her outside with Buffy and two guys staring down 4 people in Letterman jackets.

Chloe just looked at them. "I always knew jocks were dumb but you guys take the cake you're supposed to go after freshmen you lugheads."

"Chloe give them a break I mean look at them they're missing the master moron." Xander added.

One of the jocks smiled. "Usually we do but we beat them so bad last year when we stuck Harris up we decided to do it again."

"I'm new here is it cool to take a side or is this something Harris has to do for himself."

Xander turned to Clark and smiled. "4 on 2, I wouldn't mind a little help."

Clark stands besides Xander and Pete with Buffy and Chloe behind him. Buffy hates this she can end this before anyone here can even blink. One of the jocks takes a swing at Clark intending to teach the new guy a lesson but Clark ducked it and countered with a punch to his stomach driving the air out of his lungs. Another one takes a swing at Clark but he catches the jock's arm and wenches it behind his back in a hammerlock. Another one runs at him and he throws the captured jock into the other one causing them both to fall over from an involuntary headbutt to the guys gut.

The last jock just realizes it's not worth it and scoops up his friends as they flee. Buffy was amazed at that. A good guy that stands up for people he doesn't even know and she can definitely see what Cordy saw in him as her face heats up again. However this time it's worse as her eyes heat up. She looks over at the trash can and it lights on fire.

Clark sees it and takes a water bottle off of Chloe and puts it out. If word got out he probably would have gotten blamed for it. "OK what was that about?"

All four just shrugged they had no idea. Buffy might have an idea but no way is she telling the new guy her secret before her friends.

"I meant the jocks." Clark added.

Buffy sighed in relief. "A proud Smallville tradition take a freshman hang him up in his boxers and paint an S on him to make him a scarecrow. Only Xander was such a good scarecrow last year they decided to do an encore performance. And I just realized you don't know who any of these people are. Clark Summers meet Xander Harris, Chloe Sullivan, and Pete Ross."

Clark turns to Chloe. "So Chloe my history teacher said you were the one to find to help me get caught up."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah that's me meet me in the torch after school I'll get you caught up on everything."

"The Torch?" Clark asked.

Chloe nodded. "It's the school newspaper. I run it."

Before the conversation could continue Cordelia came out and rolled her eyes when she saw Pete's usual puppy dog reaction to her. "Not to distract from your free falling popularity but I thought I'd let you know that gym has been canceled today due to the extreme dead guy found in Harmony's locker."

Clark and Buffy both looked up, "What?" they asked at the same time.

"Some dead guy was stuffed in Harm's locker." Cordy repeated.

"Dead, not just fashion dead like you blame us of being?" Chloe asked.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "I wasn't talking to you Sullivan but yes, dead dead."

"How did he die?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Cordy answered.

Clark thought to himself about the watcher. "Were there any marks on the body?"

Cordy just looked at him appalled. "Uh morbid much."

Clark just turned to the others. "Nice meeting you guys but I have to go."

Buffy looked at everyone. "Same here I have class."

* * *

Clark sneaked into the gym and locked the door. He saw the body covered in a sheet and walked to it. Clark took the sheet off and saw a pale blond haired guy his height and smiles in relief. 'Not my jurisdiction.' Clark turned the face around and saw the puncture wounds on his neck 'Damn it my jurisdiction.' He puts the sheet over the body and a voice asks.

"What are you doing here?"

Clark turned around ready to get kicked out. "Buffy" How did she get in he picked the lock, broke a key in it and locked the door to make sure he wasn't followed in.

Clark turned back to the body. "Do you recognize him?"

Buffy lifted the blanket and nodded. "Whitney Fordman, well it explains why he wasn't with the jock squad this morning. So what do you think made these holes?"

Clark shrugged and lied. "Killer must have stabbed him with a barbeque fork."

They were cut off by the bell ringing.

Clark just sighed. "I have to go the library get my books for the year. See ya later Buffy."

Buffy nodded. "Goodbye Clark."

* * *

Clark walked to the library why does this crap keep happening to him. He walks in completely and disturbingly calm at death. He just walks up to Giles and calmly starts. "So, I'm going through the day enjoying my classes no books mind you but not really a problem. Get to lunch find out there's a dead guy in the gym with puncture wounds in his neck. What's up?"

Giles was taken back by his casual reaction. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard about the dead guy right? The one in the locker" Clark asked.

"Yes" Giles replied.

Clark looked at him. "Well funny thing his neck has two holes and all his blood has been drained."

"I was afraid that might happen." Giles replied.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I sure as hell wasn't. I thought I'd be too far behind in my classes not dealing with the undead I thought I was done with this crap."

"Then why are you here?" Giles asked.

"To tell you that I'm done with this crap." Clark repeated.

Giles rubbed his eyes. "Will he rise again?"

"No, it was a dine and dash." Clark answered.

"Are you certain?" Giles asked.

Clark's tone completely changed to serious. "If he was turned I'd know…and why am I still talking to you?" Clark turns and walks away.

Giles started cleaning his glasses trying not to get that tone from him again. "You really have no idea what's going on do you? Do you think its coincidence you being here? That boy was just the beginning?"

Clark turned back to him. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?"

"Because you are The Slayer." Giles answered. "Unto each generation a Slayer is born. One…"

Clark smirked. "Come on say the next word I dare you."

Giles sighed. "We still haven figured out why you were chosen we never had a male slayer before."

"Yeah, yeah one of a kind." Clark answered.

Giles was confused. "I really don't understand this attitude. You've accepted your duty if you've slain vampires before."

Clark just shrugged. "What part of I'm done with this crap didn't get through?"

Giles held up a finger before rushing out to collect a book, "What do you know of this town?"

"That we're only here because while mom can deal with demons the Joker freaks her out because he's human." Clark answered. "It was either Smallville or Cleveland."

Giles was taken back. "You mother knows you're the slayer."

Clark nodded. "It was either slay a vampire in front of her or get taken to the Cuckoo's nest. I made my choice."

Giles pulled out the book. "Think of it in the history of this place. I've found a steady stream of odd occurrences. I believe that this whole area is a center of mystical energy. They seem to gravitate toward here that one wouldn't normally find."

"Like vampires." Clark asked as Giles dumped books on him.

"And zombies. And werewolves. Everything you ever imagined is under your bed but swore it couldn't be by the light of day. There all real." Giles replied.

Clark just looked at the pile in his hands. "You sent away for the Time Life series didn't you?"

"Yes actually."

"Did you get the free phone?"

"The calendar"

"That's nice" Clark had his fill of the books so he dumped them back on Giles. "OK first of all, I'm a Vampire Slayer. Second I'm retired. Hey I know why don't you kill em?"

Giles smiled at the outrageous question. "But I'm a Watcher. I haven't the skill."

Clark shrugged not really caring about that answer. "Take up a crossbow like that Artemis chick in Star City."

"A Slayer slays. A watcher…"

"Screams like Princess Margaret and sticks a knife in his slayer's back before he's even sired." Clark interrupted.

Giles sighed he knew this wouldn't be easy after the last one. "Clark we're all ashamed of the behavior of Mr. Wyndham Pryce and we all were relieved when you staked him before fighting Carmella. My job is to prepare you."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Prepare me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For getting the one person that didn't turn her back on me killed. Go on. Prepare me."

Giles stared at him not sure what to say. Clark sighed and walked out. Giles was still lost for words before settling on, "Damn" and going after him.

Chloe came out math book in hand. Her journalistic nature got the better of her so she couldn't help but nose in on that entire conversation. And if it's true it would be worthy of a Pulitzer. "What?"

* * *

Author's notes

I'm not sure what I was on when I came up with this one or why my muse insisted I write it.

I don't hate Willow it's just her and Chloe were so similar at the beginning it came down to flip of the coin.


	2. The Twice Cursed Town Part 2

Chloe was looking up everything she could on Smallville high's new student at the Torch. Apparently he burned down the gym of his last school. Also every picture she can find of him he is usually not that far away from a red head. Chloe wonders who she is. Though she wonders more about vampires now because he and the librarian had no doubt in their conviction that vampires exist. Chloe wonders if he can help her get an exclusive with Dracula.

"OK Mr. Summers why did you burn down the gym?"

"Seemed like the thing to do."

Chloe nearly jumped out of her seat. There is a heart attack she could have done without.

"Where did you come from?" Chloe asked.

Clark was just running through his day. "Well let's see the new librarian gave me my books for the year when I left his office, then I went to gym class and in 10 minutes I got thrown out."

Chloe was shocked. "Why?"

"A mysterious fire." Clark answered. "I was playing a basketball game and the scoreboard went up in flames."

"Another fire like the trashcan?" Chloe asked.

Clark nodded. "I put it out but if you read my record you know why I was taken out of gym for the day but it's not me I swear."

Chloe could see it in his eyes being a reporter she knows a liar. "I believe you so what can I do for you?"

Clark smiled. "Catch up I don't want to give them any more reason to throw me out."

* * *

Buffy went home to the farm and saw her dad and mom having a late lunch. Martha shot out of her seat and was taken by surprise. "Buffy why are you home?"

"I think we have a problem." Buffy stated.

Jonathon was instantly alert if someone saw her do something he'll do whatever it takes to protect his little girl. "What kind of problem?"

"A me and mom kind of problem." Buffy quickly added.

Jonathon took the hint and went back to work. He decided that work now included cleaning his dad's gun.

Martha just looked at her daughter "So what happened?"

"Fires, 2 of them I think I started them." Buffy answered. "I started to feel hot 3 times today and the last two times fire came out and burned what I was looking at."

Martha was shocked. "Do you really think you can start a fire just by looking at something?"

Buffy just smiled emptily. "Hello this is Buffy the 90 pound girl that can lift the tractor and make it to a mall 2 hours away in 10 minutes 5 if she has a severe shoe craving."

Martha just looked at her. "So what happened during these three…hot…flashes?"

Buffy just sighed way too young to hear that word. "All three times it was the new kid."

"New student"

"New boy"

Martha now knows why Jonathon went to his gun Buffy is at that age now. "Well I have a good idea about what's causing this but there's only one way to be sure."

* * *

Outside Buffy stabbed a scarecrow into the ground. "I thought we were trying to stop this?"

Martha smiled. "Sometimes honey to find the off switch we have to find the on switch. Now just think about exactly what you were thinking about last time this happened."

Buffy just stood there awkward level 8. "Mom, Dad this might be easier if I was."

"Alone" Martha added as she dragged Jonathon off.

Buffy stared at the scarecrow she can't believe she nearly burned down the gym. All because the boys had to start a shirt vs. skin game and Clark got drafted to the skin side. Buffy smiles having the image in her head. "Clark" The scarecrow combusts into flames. And Martha can't do anything but smile in disbelief or laugh at it all.

* * *

5 scarecrows two barrels and their mailbox later Buffy could use her new heat vision without thinking of Clark. However she did miss the rest of school. She just stood there on top of the bridge lost in thought. She turned around when she heard an accident. A silver Porsche hitting barbwire and coming right for her. Buffy wasted no time and jumped to the side. As the Porsche went past the wall and into the river. Buffy wasted no time and dove in after it. Now Buffy could show off her status as the maiden of might and rip the roof off the car but the door will work just as fine. She breaks the seatbelt and pulls the bald guy straight to the surface.

She puts her head to his chest and listens for a pulse where there isn't any. "Why me?"

Buffy can't do the chest she'll cave in what's left so she settles for mouth to mouth. In a couple moments the person comes back to life spitting out water.

"Nice reflexes." The bald man quips.

"I work out." Buffy replied.

* * *

Clark was walking home from School. Chloe was nice enough and got him on his feet in all his classes. She even told him where she and all the others would be tonight a place called the Bronze. He got to the bridge and saw a chunk of it missing he looked down and saw Buffy wrapped in a blanket. Clark instantly ran down and checked on his new friend.

"Buffy are you OK?"

Buffy just nods.

Clark looks around he needs to hit someone. "OK who was that psycho in the Porsche?"

The bald man smirked and held his hand out. "That would be me Lex Luthor."

Clark just shakes his hand being polite. "How about you drive a little more careful you could have gotten her killed."

Buffy got between the two. "Clark, I'm fine so switch off the testosterone. Besides someone much scarier then you has just showed up."

Jonathon Kent got word from Sheriff Ethan that Buffy had been in an accident and was in a panic since. What if someone saw her what if her secret gets out? Jonathon looks down and sees Buffy covered in a towel with Lex Luthor and a dark haired boy he doesn't know.

"Buffy, are you all right?"

Buffy just nods. "I'm okay Dad."

Jonathan just looks around. "Who's the maniac that was driving that car?"

Clark is wondering if he's old now. Damn, slaying must have aged him.

"That would be me. Lex Luthor."

"I'm Jonathan Kent. This is my daughter." He turns to Clark. "And you are?"

"Clark Summers I'm new here." Jonathon takes a breath in relief he was afraid Buffy's new power came from looking at Lex.

Lex just turned to Buffy "Thanks for saving my life."

Buffy shrugs. "I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

Lex doubts that. "You have quite an extraordinary young woman there, Mr. Kent. If there's any way I could repay you-"

"Drive slower" Clark and Jonathon reply freaking Clark out.

* * *

Clark was on his way to the Bronze after a conversation with his mom. Clark realizes he might be able to make a life for himself here. He can make some friends join a team, even study and best of all he can…kick the crap out of whoever is foolishly trying to sneak up on him. Clark walks down a couple more blocks seeing if his stalker is just going down the blocks. He senses he's still being followed so he goes through an alleyway. With that not working he goes into another alleyway. When the stalker goes in after him and Clark jabs him with a right hand and the stalker stumbles out of they alley on his ass. Clark steps out of the alley and sees a beautiful red headed woman. OK so he knocked her on her ass.

"What the hell were you raised on a farm? You don't hit women like that." The stalker said holding her nose.

"No, but I treat stalkers as equals." Clark answered.

The stalker shot him a smile. "I know what you're thinking…I don't bite."

Clark lets her up and just stares at her.

The stalker just looks him over. "Huh I figured you'd be shorter…and a Clara."

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"The same thing you do." The stalker responded.

Clark just smiled. This should be good for a laugh. "Oh yeah what do I want?"

"To kill them to kill them all." The stalker responded.

Clark laughed as he started to walk away. "You don't know me at all. What I want is to be left alone!"

"Do you really think that's an option anymore?" The stalker asked. "You're standing on the mouth of hell and it's about to open. Don't turn your back on this." She throws him a box. "You've gotta be ready."

"For what?" Clark asked.

"The Harvest" The stalker answered.

Clark noted the name to tell Giles tomorrow. "So who are you?"

"A friend" the stalker answered as she tried to walk away but Clark gently grabbed her arm.

Clark sighed. "I'm not a fan of the creepy stalker bit so how about you give me your actual name."

The stalker smiled. "My name is Tess Mercer."

Clark lets her go. "Nice to meet you Tess. I'm Clark."

Tess just nodded. "I know, now be careful out there. Word has it whoever runs this place knows you're coming." She walks off on a much better note than a creepy stalker girl. Clark opens the box and sees a new cross. He kind of broke the one his mom got him.

* * *

Clark walked into the bronze and it's kind of interesting to see a club in a small town like this. However there are three things Clark Summers will never do. Sing, dance, and make it to 30. The only time he ever tried to dance was when Willow got him to the dance floor. He goes to the second floor and just watches them all. He hears someone familiar approach him and he rolls his eyes.

"You know if you're going to party with the students you should be more careful. The editor of the torch is right over there." Clark quips as he points out Chloe.

Giles rolls his eyes. "Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching...clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book.

Clark looked at him. "Wow, there's actually someone out there with less of a life then me."

Giles points to the crowd below. "This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. Its dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand..."

"That the Harvest is coming. I know, your girlfriend told me."

"What did you say?" Giles asked.

Clark rolled his eyes. "The Harvest. That mean something to you? Because I don't know."

"I'm not sure. Uh... W-who told you this?" Giles asked.

Clark shrugged and fought back a smile thinking of the redhead. "This...girl Tess, beautiful redhead with curly hair light blue eyes seemed like she wouldn't take any of my crap. I figured you two were buds but she wasn't British." Clark sees the look Giles is giving him. "What?"

Giles got the teenager back on track on the problem at hand. "Nothing. The Harvest. Did she say anything else?"

Clark shrugged and looked down at the crowd. "Something about the Mouth of Hell."

Giles looks down at them too. "Look at them, throwing themselves about; completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them."

"Lucky them" Clark responded.

Giles shrugged and continued. "Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares."

Clark glared at the watcher. "I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. It's not like I said hey I'm hanging up my stake pig out. I'm just not going to go looking for…"

Giles interrupted. "Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true demonic visage."

Clark rolls his eyes. "I already know this. You're like a textbook with arms."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "The point is a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?"

Clark just shrugged and looked around. "Maybe..."

Giles looked at him. "You should know. Even through this mass and this...din, you should be able to sense them. Well, try! Reach out with your mind. You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, until you, you feel every particle o-of..."

Clark points. "There's one."

"W-where?" Giles asked.

Clark just pointed down. "Right there, talking to that girl."

Giles looked at him. "How would you know that?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh, the little things like the outfit from the 70s."

Giles looks at clothes. "It's dated?"

Clark nodded. "According to people I have a horrible sense of taste and even I know that's a ridiculous look."

"But you didn't... hone."

Clark shrugged. "I never learned how to I was more focused on staying alive." Clark turns back to the dance floor and sees the vampire dancing with Chloe. "Oh no."

Giles looked down. "Is that Chloe?"

Clark just nods and bashes his head into the guard rail before he breaks a chair and makes himself four stakes.

"What's she doing?" Giles asked.

Clark hid a stake in his leg 2 in his jacket and kept one in his hands. "We talked earlier today she asked a lot of questions about that gang I was always fighting in Hemery with the odd clothes."

Giles turned to him. "Good lord you don't think?"

"I don't know. And right now I care more about her safety then my secret." Clark answered as he left and looked around the Bronze for Chloe.

* * *

Clark came out from a back room and Giles walked down.

"Job well done now about this Harvest?"

"I didn't find them." Clark answered. "Though I did manage to scare the crap out of Cordelia."

Giles looked at him. "The vampire is not dead? So what do we do?"

"I'll take care of it." Clark answered.

"I-I-I need to come with you." Giles said.

Clark was actually impressed in one day this guy is 10 times the watcher Wes was. Clark turns around and points at him. "Stay, I work alone. Besides one vampire I can handle it."

Clark is so obsessed with finding Chloe he walks right past Pete flirting with a young Asian woman in black hair, black top and jeans there's an exotic quality about her.

Pete watched Clark go weird guy. "So, um, what did you say your name was?"

The girl smiled. "Lana"

Pete just gave her a little smile. "Lana. You know, I haven't seen you around before. Are you from around here?

Lana shakes her head. "No, but I have family here."

"Have I met them?" Pete asked.

Lana shrugs with a smile. "You probably will."

* * *

Clark stepped out of the Bronze. Still looking for Chloe he bumped into Xander. "Xander, have you seen Chloe?"

"Not tonight, no."

Clark put his arms up in frustration. "She left with a guy."

"We're talking about Chloe here, right? Scorin' at the Bronze, work it girl...

"No, I need to find her. Where would he take her?" Clark asks.

Xander looks at him with a smile. "Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to slay him."

Clark was just taken back. "Does the whole town know? Does the billboard now say meteor capital of the world and home of the slayer?"

Xander just smiled. "Me and Chloe are BFFs we tell each other everything. For the record I think your nuts with this vampire thing…"

"Whatever" Clark interrupted him." Just tell me, where would she go?

Xander looks at him. "You're serious!"

Clark nods. "If we don't find her and there's gonna be another dead body in the morning!"

* * *

The fashion reject vampire brings Chloe into an old crypt form the looks of it.

Chloe looks at this and realizes she let this go for too long. "I'm going to go."

"Is that what you think?" The reject asks.

Chloe nods as she shoved a cross into his face. "Yes, that's what I think."

The fashion reject backed further into the crypt. "How did you know?"

"I'm an investigative reporter. I let my curiosity get the better of me." Chloe answered keeping the cross in front of her at all times.

She goes for the door but the cross is quickly kicked out of her hands and she is pushed in by Lana.

Lana looks the blond over she's hardly a meal. "Is this the best you could do?"

The reject shrugged. "She's fresh!"

Lana looked at him and just tuts. "Hardly enough to share."

The reject rolled his eyes. He'd smack the taste out of her mouth if she wasn't his favorite. "Why didn't you bring your own?"

Lana gives him a look. "I did."

Pete stumbles into the mausoleum, holding his neck. "Hey! Wait up!"

Chloe had her hand over her mouth. "Oh, god, Pete!"

He is weak from blood loss and collapses. Chloe tries to catch him and breaks his fall.

Pete smiles looking at Chloe. "She gave me a hickey."

The reject gives Lana a look and the vampire shrugs. "I got hungry on the way."

Chloe puts Pete over her shoulder. "Let's get outta here!"

Lana just smiles. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

Chloe pulls something out of her pocket and confronts her. "Leave us alone!"

Lana just walks up to Chloe. "You're not going anywhere until we've…" Lana vamps out "fed!"

Chloe pulls out a tazer and pushes it Lana's neck and the vampire falls to the floor twitching. Chloe grabs Pete and tries to make a run for it. The rejects laughs at Lana but grabs the two before they can get away. Clark and Xander enter the crypt. Clark hits the reject with an uppercut knocking him away from Chloe and Pete.

Clark just looks around and rolls his eyes the cliche. "For god sakes you know you guys can live above ground you just have to avoid direct sunlight."

Lana gets up slowly. "Who the hell are you?"

Clark watches the vampire get up slowly he's going to have to remember that tazers work on vampires. "Oh good, I thought the whole town knew for a moment."

Xander looks at Clark. "CK we go now right?"

Clark just nodded. The reject refused to leave it like this and rushed at the three. Clark just pulled a stake from his jacket and stabbed him in the heart.

Lana, Chloe, Xander, and Pete watch in shock as the reject goes down and combusts into ash. Clark just turns to the others. "Go!"

They run off and Lana looks at them flee. "Don't go far."

Lana just approached Clark in a sultry matter. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?"

Clark just shoved his palm into Lana's stomach and the vampire was shot into the air with such momentum. She lands hard on her back on the coffin and her momentum forces her to back roll off it.

Lana looks up at him and repeats. "Who are you?"

Clark just looks at her ready to bring the stake down until he is hit from behind and knocked to the floor.

"He's the slayer." A man with an uncanny resemblance to Billy Idol stated.

Clark looked over the peroxide blond in black jeans and a black duster.

Lana gets to her feet. "Spike, he's no slayer have you checked the plumbing."

Spike turned to Lana. "Well we were told the slayer would be different and since I don't see disco boy I assume he killed him."

Lana nods. "Be careful Spike he's strong."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I can take care of myself grams this isn't my first party with a slayer."

Clark got to his feet.

Clark threw a punch but Spike blocked it and countered with one of his own knocking Clark back to the floor.

Spike turned to Lana. "Shouldn't you be getting food for old wrinkly?"

Lana simply nodded and walked out the door. Clark got to his feet and stared down Spike.

Spike looked at his opponent this should be interesting and get him another point in the competition with his aunt whom has a resounding lead at bagging slayers. "Well the Slayer actually has stones now have to admit didn't see this one coming."

Clark just stares at him hoping he brought the other enough time to escape. "Get the feeling you don't like your boss much."

Spike smiled. "Nope, just here for some slayer blood. The last slayer I killed…she begged for her life. You don't strike me as the begging type."

Clark shrugged. "I don't beg least of all to vampires."

Spike vamped out. "Right" he vamps out. "Let's see how good you are then." The English vampire attacked but Clark blocked and countered with a punch and Spike retaliated with a punch of his own. And the two started fighting.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

Tess started off as Darla but I realized it had to be her.

Lana sucked the life out of me for 8 years it only seemed natural to make her a vampire.


	3. The Twice Cursed Town Part 3

Buffy sat at home mastering her new power lighting candles in her fortress of solitude her dad built for her in the loft. She decides to call it a day another power under control. Though she kind of has the wiggins now that she can kill people just by staring at them now.

Buffy decides to do what she always does comfort call Chloe and see what crazy adventure she has Pete and Xander on.

* * *

Chloe hears her phone ring at the worst possible time as a vampire hears it. She goes to flip it open and close real quick but she's tackled to the floor and the phone breaks.

Spike throws Clark out of the crypt and Clark quickly pulled himself back up. Clark put both hands up as if boxing. Spike just rolls his eyes not impressed. "I thought you slayers were actually fighters."

Clark feigns a punch and kicks Spike hard in the side of the head with his shin as the vampire falls flat on his back. "It's called Muay Thai Captain Peroxide."

Spike got up holding the side of his head. "Now that hurt."

Clark went to punch him but Spike stepped aside and threw him down to the ground as the sprinklers started going off soaking them both. "But not as much as this is going to."

Clark backed up and grabbed Tess' cross and quickly started chanting in Latin moving his fingers around.

Spike just smiled. "Isn't it a little early to be praying for a miracle mate?"

Spike feels it almost immediately as every ounce of him heats up boils and he runs away a vampire steam show. "Ah, you limey son of a-"

Clark got to his feet he'll fight Spike later right now he has to find Chloe, Pete, and Xander they can't take care of themselves in this. He hears a female scream Chloe.

* * *

Clark ran to blond reporter and took his jacket off. He rapped it around the head of the vampire trying to bite her. The vampire screamed as steam rose up over the jacket and Clark slammed his head into a tombstone knocking him out. Clark took a stake and dusted the creature before turning to Chloe. "Where are Xander and Pete?"

Chloe just shrugged. "We got separated."

Clark hears movement and scoops Chloe up in his arms. Chloe isn't shy of the attention she often wishes Xander would do this for her until Clark puts her down. "Two vampires are coming distract them."

Chloe just nods she wishes Buffy was here she has an act for finding people like when she found her buried alive last year.

Chloe steps out and sees 2 vampires dragging Xander as Clark rings out his shirt getting a fresh supply of holy water on his hands.

"Um hi" Chloe said weakly as Clark walked up behind them. Clark grabbed them by the back of their necks as they shouted in pain before releasing Xander and Clark arranged a meeting of the minds by bashing their heads together and then staking them.

Chloe helped Xander up. "Are you OK?"

Xander nodded weakly. "Someone hit me."

Clark was looking for Pete but no sign. "Where is your friend?"

"That girl grabbed him."

Clark just punched the tombstone too late again as usual. "Pete"

* * *

Clark walks into the library having spent all night looking for Pete. He sees Xander and Chloe looking at Giles and Clark just sits down as Giles gets started.

"This world is older than any of you know. Contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons demons walked the Earth. They made it their home, their... their Hell. But in time they lost their purchase on this reality. The way was made for mortal animals, for, for man. All that remains of the old ones are vestiges, certain magicks, certain creatures..."

"Like vampires" Clark added.

Xander feels he has to speak up on this. "Okay, this is where I have a problem. See, because we're talking about vampires. We're having a 'talk' with vampires in it."

"Isn't that what we saw last night?" Chloe asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "No those were just guys who got rabies from bad PCP. And turning to dust trick of magic. That was my reaction when I first saw a vampire. Well after oh crap I missed the heart."

"So vampires are demons." Xander asked for clarity.

Clark just sighed as Giles went into another rant. "The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon's soul. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

"So what's a slayer?" Chloe asked.

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One…well it's usually a girl in all the world, a Chosen One." Giles answered.

Clark pulls out the cross from his neck. "It's simple. I'm the slayer don't tell anyone keep one of these on you at all times and don't invite anyone in just say whatever. That's everything you need to know."

"Just one more thing?" Chloe asked. "How did you do so much damage with wet clothes?"

Clark pouted. "I'm an ordained minister in the church of Cookie Monster. I can make my own holy water."

Giles took off his glasses. "You want to run that one by me again."

Clark sighs not seeing the big deal. "I joined a fake church for $5 so I can make holy water doesn't change my life and I can still get married and do anything I want since the whole church is basically a tax shelter. Hell I can even marry you for two cookies. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find your friend."

Xander piped in. "Well wait I'll go with you."

"No, you will not." Clark replied. "I already tried the slaying with friends approach not in the mood for an encore." Clark just stormed out of the room.

Xander just looked at him. "OK what the hell was that about?"

Giles took off his glasses. "I have no idea."

Chloe just looked at the two. Man guys are dumb. "Something like this happened before. He said he didn't want an encore of last time. So he slayed with someone before and it ended badly." Chloe turned to Giles. "I think I might have something you need to see."

* * *

Clark walked out and he was spotted by Buffy he doesn't need this right now.

Buffy smiled at him. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from here." Clark answered as he rapidly left Smallville High. Buffy just rolls her eyes she better keep an eye out for him.

"So wheres away from here?" Buffy asked.

Clark glared at her subtle approach not working lets try this. "A place that does not have bottle blonds and cheerleaders now if you'll excuse me I'm out of here."

Buffy glares right back. "Fine don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Buffy wonders what that was all about. What caused the transformation in Clark from cool to creep? Buffy walked into the torch and saw Chloe giving Mr. Giles the new librarian a rundown of her life's work.

"I call it 'the wall of weird'. It's every strange, bizarre, and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when I thought it all began - when the town went schizo. So what do you think?"

Giles is looking at the pictures. "I think that whether Clark wants it or not he's going to need our help or he'll be in serious danger."

Buffy just looks at Chloe coldly. "Chloe are you trying to scare away the new teacher."

Chloe looked at her. Man how does she move like she does. "Buffy when did you get here?"

"I call it the wall of weird." Buffy answered arms across her chest. "So why is Clark in danger?"

Xander and Chloe each turn to each other this is bad.

Buffy notices the shared look between them they're either about to play a joke on her or this is really bad. "Guys?"

Xander and Chloe look at Giles pleadingly and he just silently nods to tell her this is going to be an interesting assignment.

* * *

Clark looks around the graveyard as he looks for a hollow grave or something used to get underground. He grabs a shovel and just starts hitting around the Mausoleum. Spike entered with a sucker punch but considering they took Chloe here this has to be where the secret entrance is. He rips the top off the coffin and sure enough there is a ladder down.

He climbs down and looks around and sees an old Indian cave. Big business must have just built right over it. He sees an interesting drawing of a girl with a dragon attached to her head but quickly realizes Pete doesn't have time to look for him to go sightseeing.

He goes to the end of the cave and near the tunnels and just groans.

"Do I look Mormon to you?" Clark asks as he turns around and faces Tess.

Tess just smiles and shakes her head no.

"Then stop stalking me." Clark ordered.

Tess just shrugged. "I was here first tough guy. It's not my fault it took you so long to figure out the entrance."

Clark just rolls his eyes. "You know what I got an innocent person in there that might be a friend. I don't have time for this."

Tess just sighed she knew this wouldn't be easy. "Just try to stay alive. The Harvest is tonight Clark. You kick the bucket early and the Master walks."

Clark just nods as he starts walking into the tunnels of Smallville. Vamps can travel all over the city down here they're so big. Clark sighs he hates that he's such a gentleman but when he doesn't smell Tess' perfume he realizes it's not her following him. He closes his fist and waits for the vampire to make her approach. Clark turns and punches. He smiles as bones break the only problem they were his bones breaking.

* * *

Buffy walked into the mausoleum Chloe had told her about. She saw someone messed with the coffin and it led to stairs. Buffy looked around and wondered what this place was. Buffy stood in awe looking at the place. She sees all sorts of drawings like on that piece of the ship her dad was able to get out before it closed completely. Her mind quickly remembers Pete and she focuses on finding Pete.

Buffy just starts walking through the tunnel trying to keep her ears open. She needs better hearing. She keeps moving until she is caught by surprise by a punch to the stomach. Unfortunately for whoever swung at her she was caught by surprise by a punch to the stomach which meant she couldn't move with it to save her attacker's in this case Clark's hand.

Clark is cradling his hand. "Buffy what do you have under your shirt a steel plate"

Buffy just lifts her shirt up leaving Clark speechless until he pouts seeing a lead wrap around.

"Lead…why?" Clark asked.

"It's a good luck charm." Buffy replies it also gives her a couple seconds to flee if there is meteor rock.

Clark frowned hearing someone else coming. "So are Giles and Chloe behind you?"

Xander just walks up oafishly. "No just me. I kind of followed you here. I couldn't just sit home and do nothing. And in what world does this resemble a bathroom Buff."

Clark and Buffy groan this is going to make it much harder then before.

"Very brave, now go home both of you." Clark ordered.

Buffy and Xander shake their heads. "If Pete's down here I'm not leaving until he's with us."

Clark sighed he hates this place he should have put up more of a fight for Cleveland. "Alright its pure Stoker territory stakes, cross, garlic, holy water, fire, decapitation, and sunlight."

Buffy just nods fire so her new ability should be useful.

"That would be useful if I had any of that stuff." Xander quipped.

Clark sighed and gave the two stakes and crosses. "You two are going to get yourselves killed at which point I have no objection to stabbing you both in the heart with a stake."

Xander just shrugged. "It still beats Chem. class."

"So did you stake anyone famous like Dracula?" Buffy asked curious as there is now someone else with a secret apparently.

Clark thought about it and ran down the list. "6 Draculas 4 Lestats 3 Selenes 2 Edwards and one guy with very feminine hair calling himself D. How did you find out anyway?"

"Buffy's part if the BFF club she was bound to find out sooner or later Clark." Xander answered.

"Are you planning to tell anyone else?" Clark asked.

Xander shakes his head no. "Just Pete if he's still alive. So what's the craziest weapon you've used?"

"Napalm to blow up the school gym" Clark answered. "Now be quiet, vampires have great hearing."

* * *

It didn't take the 3 long to find Pete chained up. Buffy stares in shock as Clark breaks the chains with his bare hands. She thought she was the only one that could do something like that.

Clark sees shadows moving on the wall and pulls out a stake.

Buffy turns to the freed hostage. "Pete is there another way out of this."

Pete just nodded. "Yeah follow me."

Pete leads them into a chamber. Clark looks around and tightens the grip on his stake.

"Buffy, Xander get away from him." Clark said knowing what he has to do.

Buffy just looks at him as she realizes it. "No, there has to be another way."

Clark just shakes his head no. "There isn't."

Xander was confused he missed something. "Another way for what?"

Pete grabs Buffy from behind and vamps out. "This!"

Buffy just has a tear in her eye when she realizes they were too late. "Sorry Pete I tried to save you."

Pete just smiled as he drives his fangs into her neck. To Buffy's surprise they go through and get some of her blood until Xander shoves a cross into Pete's face and Pete stumbled right back into Clark who stakes him.

Clark walks over to Buffy. "Let me see."

Buffy just moves away. Clark doesn't need to know the wound closed up already. "I'm fine unless I'm changing. I'm not changing am I?"

Clark shakes his head. "It has to be a mutual suck."

Clark looks around and sees a grate. "Guys up there"

Clark gives Buffy a lift and once again she's heavy. Why is she so heavy she looks like a toothpick? Buffy gets the grate open and enters as Clark sends Xander after her. Clark thinks about fighting the army of vampires but decides against splitting up from the group, that got Pete killed after all.

Buffy made it to the streets followed by Xander. Clark made it halfway through until a vampire grabbed his leg and tried to pull him back down. Clark didn't mind the idea but Buffy grabbed on by his jacket and pulled hard pulling the complete vampire out behind him who combusted in the sun.

Clark looked to Buffy there's something about that girl. "Buffy how did you do that?"

"Adrenaline I guess." Buffy lied.

* * *

The three come into the library and see Chloe hard at work on a volume.

Chloe smiles seeing the three return. "Did you find Pete?"

Xander nodded weakly. "Yeah"

"Was he dead?" Chloe asked.

"Worse." Clark answered as Buffy sits at the end of the table. "I'm sorry, Chloe. We were  
too late. And they were waiting for us and he had already attacked Buffy."

Chloe's tone saddened. "At least you three are okay."

Xander violently kicks a waste basket. Buffy is startled.

Xander just started pacing like a caged lion. "I don't like vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good."

Clark turns to Giles. "So, Giles! Got anything that can make this day any worse?"

He goes over to the whiteboard and puts down his pen. "How about the end of the world?"

Clark sighed. "Yeah…that ought to do it."

Giles started to explain what he and Chloe found. "This is what we know. Some sixty years ago, a very old, very powerful vampire came to this shore, not just to feed."

Clark nodded. "He came 'cause this town's on the mouth of hell."

Giles nodded. "Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it 'Boca del Inferno'. Roughly translated, 'Hellmouth'. It's a sort of, um, portal between this reality and the next. This vampire hopes to open it."

"Bring the demons back." Buffy asked.

"End of the world." Xander quipped.

Chloe nodded. "But he had performance issues!" Everyone stared at the blond reporter. "I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed half the town, and him, too."

Giles just nodded and cleaned his glasses. "You see, opening dimensional portals is a tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck, rather like a, uh, cork in a bottle."

Clark caught on. "And this Harvest that Tess is so afraid of is to get him out."

Giles just nods. "It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one in his bloodline while it feeds. Enough power to break free and open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol."

He draws a three-pointed star on the whiteboard.

Clark looked at it. This seemed easy enough. "So, I destroy any vamp with that symbol, and no Harvest."

Giles nodded kind of a layman's approach. "Simply put, yes."

Buffy turned to Giles "Any idea where this little get-together is being held?"

Giles just shrugged. "There, there are a number of possibilities."

"They're goin' to the Bronze." Xander said without any doubt.

Chloe looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Xander nodded. "Come on. All those tasty young morsels all over the place? The only time it wouldn't be the bronze is football night."

Giles grabs his coat and starts out of the library. The others begin to follow. "Then we should get there. The sun will be down before long."

Clark turned to the others. "I gotta make a stop. Won't take long."

Giles looked at him. "What for?"

"My good weapons" Clark answered like it should have been obvious.

* * *

Clark was in his room going through his weapons chest. Collapsible sword, wrist stakes, a double edged super soaker capable of shooting squirts of holy water and hellfire Willow was a mad scientist at weapons he'll give her that. Joyce comes up stairs and sees what he's doing.

"You were right we should have gone to Cleveland." Clark's mother joked.

Clark was extending and retracting his wrist stakes making sure they still worked. "Yeah but then we'd have twisted clowns."

"You OK?" Joyce asked.

Clark frowned. "Not even a day I made friends and just as quick lost one."

Joyce turned her son around so he'd look her in the eyes. "Clark you put the weight of the world on your shoulders honey and that's noble and I've always been proud of you for it. But you can't save everyone no matter how hard you try. I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back. Kick the demon's head in."

Clark smirked. "Thanks mom!"

* * *

Clark met up with the others and sees two vampires outside guarding the club. "Are they already inside?'

Giles just nods. "Most likely." Giles turns around and sees Clark climbing up the roof of the adjacent building.

Clark jumps over the roof and onto the Bronze holding his stomach a little. He has a thing against heights.

Buffy sighed. "He just left us here."

* * *

Clark makes his way into the Bronze and sees a burned Billy Idol center stage with the symbol feeding off a blond woman. Clark goes to jump the guardrail but quickly realizes he's sucking dry a corpse. He also sees a vampire standing guard not far from him and walks over.

Spike lets the body fall. He's keeping his part of the deal. The Master walks free and in return Dru is cured to her normal crazy self so Spike can send her annoying sister packing.

"What no volunteers?" Spike asked as Lana drags Cordelia to the stage. They're all cut off by someone doing a human torch and combusting to ash on the way down.

Spike looked up with a smile. "Slayer and here I thought the evening would be dull."

Clark jumped over the guardrail and landed on the pool table and rolled off. Two vampires rushed him and Clark flicked his wrists so his stakes would come out and staked one on each arm as they turned to dust.

Spike just smirked and let go of Cordelia. "Rather have your blood anyway."

Clark just shrugged. "Works for me." He replies as he rushed on stage.

* * *

Tess ran over to the Bronze she's curious to see the result. She sees Giles, Chloe, and Xander waiting. "Why aren't you three in there helping?"

Chloe turns around and sees no one. "Guys we lost Buffy."

Giles points out the two vampires and turns to Tess. "Who are you?"

"Tess Mercer" She replies staring at the two vampires. "And lucky for you I know the password."

Tess walked right up to the vampires and pulled out a gun with a silencer on it and calmly shot each vampire three times in the chest.

Xander turned to the others. "Apparently the password is I'm packing."

The others rushed to the door and Giles staked the vampires who were thriving on the floor. Giles grabbed one of the slugs and it was simple but very effective. Bullets with crosses carved into them. Bloody brilliant in its own way.

Tess kicks the door open with Xander but Chloe wonders where Buffy went since she pulled her patented disappearing act.

* * *

Buffy was on the same catwalk Clark was on as she watched him fight the blond vampire whom was kind of cute. OK she does not think the vampire is hot. She sneaks down and goes to stake a vampire with a pool cue but finds she can't do it. Her parents taught her violence is not the answer and she's a firm believer in that. The front door is opened by Giles Chloe Xander and a red head she doesn't know as they get everyone out. Lana sees them and tries to cut them off but Buffy grabs her from behind and throws her into a wall hard and Lana runs in the other direction.

Clark tackled Spike to the ground and buried his elbow into Spike's face with repeated strikes. Spike retaliated with a headbutt and knocked Clark off him. Clark grabbed a mic stand and got to his feet.

Spike just smirked. "And how do you plan on beating me with that."

"Sunlight" Clark answered as he threw the stick at the window.

Spike just stood there. "Yeah it's in about 9 hours you sodding moron."

Clark groaned under breath. He can't count how many times that trick worked before. "Huh vampire with a brain."

Spike feigned punching high but kicked Clark in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Spike turns around and sees Buffy with glowing red eyes.

Buffy looks at Spike she knows she probably should but she can't do it. Spike just smiled as her eyes turned back to normal and punched her in the face and knocked her down.

Spike smells Buffy while cradling his hand he feels like he punched a brick wall. "Well you're not completely human are you?"

Buffy groaned in pain why can vampires hurt her it doesn't make any sense she's been hit by a bus once and all she did was destroy the bus.

Spike just smirked as he moved down. "Bet a couple drops from you and the Master will go free."

Clark got to his feet and tackled Spike off the stage as Clark fell to the floor with Spike falling on top of the wrist stake Clark held out.

"Bugger" Spike muttered as he turned to dust.

Clark glared at all the vampires and they fled in fear seeing his resolve face.

Clark stared at the others. "How did you guys get in?"

Chloe turned to Tess. "She got us in."

Clark nodded he saw them in bits of fighting they all helped guess as much as he wants to he can't fight alone. "I'm stuck with you guys aren't I?"

Chloe just hit him. "You're not stuck with us we're your friends and we chose this."

Xander just smirked. "Face it Clark you're stuck with us."

Tess just smiled watching Clark leave with his new friends as they run into Buffy outside. She knows he had a tough time in LA but maybe the people here can help him get through this. She sees Giles walking up behind her.

Giles turned to her. "Carving crosses into bullets. Lazy but practical."

Tess just nods. "Works for me. You put Clark through the Cruciamentum I will shoot you in each lung understand."

Giles went to cleaning his glasses. "Yes, you've made your point…quite clearly."

* * *

Chloe turned to Buffy. "So where did you go you missed everything?"

"Sorry" Buffy replied. "I got a jelly belly at first but I tried to help Clark at the end."

Clark put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, people aren't supposed to go ooh vampires."

Chloe turned to Clark. "Did we win?"

Clark just shrugged. "Well, we saved the world. That's got to mean something."

"I give us points for that." Buffy quipped.

Xander thought on it. "One thing's for sure nothing's ever gonna be the same."

* * *

They're all back at school the next day and nothing has changed. Cordelia just sounded excited as she walked off with a friend.

Clark turned to Xander. "What exactly were you expecting?"

Xander just shrugged. "I don't know something. I mean, the dead rose. We should at least have an assembly."

Giles walked over with Buffy, and Chloe. "People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't."

Clark just nods. "'Believe me, I've seen it happen."

Chloe was shocked. "Well, I'll never forget it, none of it."

"Chloe please tell us you didn't write a story on this." Buffy pleaded.

Chloe shrugged defensively. "I didn't publish it."

"Good! Next time you'll be prepared." Giles pointed out.

Xander turned to Giles. "Next time?"

"Why is there a next time?" Chloe asked.

Giles turned to the teens. "We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning."

Buffy frowned. "More vampires?"

Giles just nodded. "Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different."

"Yay" Clark joked in sarcasm.

Giles kept explaining. "We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!"

The four students go to class. Giles stays behind and watches them go.

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan. 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths." Xander quipped

"Maybe you could burn something down. That worked before." Chloe quipped.

Clark just smirked. "Ah I already did that I want to be original."

"Oh you can blow something up that's a new twist." Buffy joked.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Clark said excited. "Maybe nuke the school."

Giles started walking away. "The Earth is doomed!"

* * *

Unknown to Giles and the others the whole scene is watched by a cloaked figure as everyone goes their own way. The cloaked figure pouted under its hood. The figure had warned the Master about Clark but the Harvest still failed even with Spike as the vessel. Oh well it can be patient…for now.

* * *

Giles walked up to the Kent Farm in its own way it's quaint in its own way.

Giles knocks on the door and Jonathon answered.

"Is there a reason my daughter came home with a fat lip?" Jonathon asked the watcher angrily.

Giles just looked at him concerned. "I thought she was invulnerable."

"Apparently not" Jonathon said. "Any idea why vampires can attack Buffy?"

Giles shakes his head no. "I'll find out as soon as I can."

Jonathon just nodded. "Thanks Rip-Rupert. And thank you for keeping the council from investigating the meteor shower."

Giles just nodded. "Of course anything for an old friend. I should like to talk to the girl in private if that's OK."

Jonathon just nodded. "That can be arranged. I thought slayers were girls."

Giles took off his glasses. "They're supposed to be Clark is an exception but he shows potential."

"It's going to get worse isn't it?" Jonathon asked.

Giles just nods. "It's only just begun."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Clark finds something interesting when patrolling becomes a lot easier.


	4. The Witch and the Key Part 1

Chloe, Xander, and Buffy walk into the library and see Giles staring at something and looking like smoke can come out of his ears at any second.

"This is madness."

Clark just stares at Giles with a 5 foot stake in his hand. "What? Too sharp?"

Giles just mad a clucking sound with his tongue. "Clark, do you ignore everything I say. As a rule?"

"No I believe that's your trick." Clark responded. "I told you I was making a new weapon."

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Yes though I don't understand why you needed to turn one of my quarterstaffs into a stake unless Goliath is a vampire and I missed it."

Clark just looked at him. "Nothing that serious Giles just patrol has been very easy since the harvest."

"Clarify easy please." Giles questioned.

Clark rolled his eyes. "I made this because I don't want to bend over to stake the ones on the ground."

Giles just looked at his slayer like he had a cow on his head. "You expect vampires to just lay down and let you stake them."

"No" Clark answered. "But I will take advantage of it. Ever since the Harvest every deadhead I've seen has either been unconscious or begging to be staked on the floor it's like they've developed a weakness to gravity. And without battle adrenaline my knees are bothering me with all the bending. Guess slayers really do like a fight."

Giles looked at him. "Well we can better spend your energy with more training or mystical..." Giles sees Clark's head moving left or right trying to look past him. "Clark, are you even listening?"

"Nope, I'm trying to see Buffy in a cheerleader outfit. Move please." Clark pleaded.

Buffy just waved her head in disbelief how Clark can be a strong warrior and revert to a teenage boy in 2 seconds. Giles moved out of the way and he got a full view of her in a red and yellow cheerleading uniform. "What do you think?"

"They're not really your colors but you look good." Clark answered bluntly.

Buffy looked at him. "They're the school colors."

Clark just shrugged and said weakly. "Just think you might look better in blue is all."

Buffy looked at him. "Nice save genius now come on. You can be my supportive friend and watch all the other cheerleaders."

Clark just followed his friends out as Buffy pushed him out the door. "Well there's an idea."

Giles cleared his throat. "Anything on patrol?"

Clark had the eureka moment and reached into his pocket. "I found this. A vampire gave it to me in exchange for staking him."

Clark went to throw it to Giles but it was quickly caught by Buffy. "Nice get"

Buffy opened her hand and looked over it. It was a shiny metal octagon with symbols on it the same symbols as those caves in the master's lair. Could this be the missing piece of her ship? She hands it off to Giles and plans to maybe steal it after a talk with the folks. "Let's go show some school spirit."

* * *

Clark came in and saw the girls, stretchy girls.

Chloe sees her new friend in awe and whispers into Buffy's ear. "It's almost like he's a real boy."

"I heard that." Clark said taking his seat.

Xander just started in. "People scoff at things like school spirit…but when you see these  
young women giving their all like this..." He sees Amber doing an extra low split on two chairs. "Ooh stretchy. Where was I?"

"You were pretending that seeing scantily-clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience." Chloe replied.

"What do you mean pretending?" Xander asked.

Cordelia walks over in a cheerleading costume. "Can you believe Amber who does she think she is a Laker girl."

Chloe turned around and saw Xander. "Well considering the amount of drool, Xander thinks she's the future Mrs. Harris."

Xander turned to Chloe. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Chloe just ignores him as she sees an old friend. "Amy"

Chloe is up and over to her old friend who is with a black haired girl. "Hi Amy."

"Hi Chloe, Hi Buffy, Xander, guy I don't know." Amy replied and saw Chloe's mind already going into second gear. "Heel girl this is my cousin Kennedy."

Chloe just nodded. "This is Clark Summers."

They all shake hands and sit down as they watch Amber perform.

Clark just watches her. "She's good."

"She has a coach." Kennedy pointed out as she moved closer to him.

Clark sat next to her and smiled. "They have those."

"Yeah" Kennedy answered. "Amy works out with her mom three hours in the morning and three at night."

Clark turned to Amy. "You are a saint I'd be looking into accidental matricide by now."

Buffy was just watching Amber when smoke started coming out of her hands. "What the?"

Chloe turned and saw it. "Holy crap that girl is on fire."

Cordelia rolled her eyes not paying attention. "Enough with the hyperbole."

Buffy watched as Amber's arms burst into flames. She screams as does the other girls.

Kennedy watches Clark rip off a Crows flag as Buffy runs out and tries to put out Amber out but burns her hands the moment she touches her. Clark tackles Amber with the flag and puts the fire out and holds her tightly in it putting out the flames.

Buffy just hid her hands as she heard Clark repeatedly whispered to Amber you're going to be fine.

* * *

Jonathon and Martha were having lunch when Buffy ran through the door and into the sink.

Martha looked at her hands. "Buffy what happened?"

"I don't know." Buffy answered as her hands finally started to heal. She wonders what took so long. "A girl caught on fire and I tried to put her out. I ended up burning myself. Thankfully Clark was smart enough to grab a blanket and put her out."

"Did Clark see you use your abilities?" Jonathon asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "He didn't see anything. But I'm more concerned about what he found last night."

Martha saw the look of fear in her daughter's eyes. "What is it?"

"I think Clark found a piece of my ship last night." Buffy answered.

Jonathon looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded. "I had it in my hands it's the octagonal missing piece."

Jonathon knows what to do he'll call Rupert. "You let me worry about that Buffy OK in the meantime I think you should get back to school."

Buffy just nodded and went to the door and stuck her head back in. "You'll be happy to know I got cut from the team for skipping tryouts." She disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Buffy makes it back to school and in a blur she goes to PE. The boys had their fun now it's the girls turn as the boys have swim meets. Buffy joins Chloe, Amy, and Kennedy on the steps. And watches as the boys came out. All 3 stood mouth wide open when Clark came out in a red bathing suit. Kennedy just smiled. Chloe's face heated up. Amy fanned herself and Buffy had to focus on control to avoid boiling the pool with heat vision.

Cordelia stared open mouthed with the Cordettes why the hell did he have to wear glasses the first day and throw her off.

Clark looked at the others. "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Chloe just looked at him. She figured he would be naturally buff being a slayer but this is like Popeye eating a spinach truck. "Where's your chest hair?"

Clark just shrugged. "I don't know never questioned it."

"Hey handsome I think you have a race to get to." Kennedy quipped.

Clark made it to the pool and he and his opponent both dove in for a 5 lap race. Clark wasn't as much racing the opponent as he was himself. Clark had to keep in control so people don't ask questions damn Slayer strength. They were rounding lap 4 when the other guy sank like a rock. Clark dove under after him and everyone rushed the pool. Soon a gray old dead man surfaced followed by Clark hoisting him up.

Buffy looked him over. "He's dead." How does someone go from 16 to 90?

Clark swam to the corner and found a hand outstretched as Kennedy pulled him up.

Clark climbed up easy enough and put all the pressure on him. "Thanks for the help."

Kennedy just nodded. "Don't mention it."

Clark got up and looked at him he was a teenager just a minute ago. He needs to see Giles whatever this is its not good.

* * *

Clark was in the library airing his thoughts to everyone. "I've been slaying Vampires for more than a year now. I've seen some pretty messed up stuff...I caused some messed up stuff but nobody's hands ever got toasted. At least not until the rest of the body did first. Also the hyper age thing."

"I imagine not." Giles agreed

"So this is not a vampire problem." Clark realized.

"No." Giles answered.

Buffy chipped in. "But it is funky, right? Not of the norm?"

Giles just nods. "Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is rare, and scientifically unexplainable. But there've been cases reported for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes.

Chloe spoke up from her laptop. "That's all that would have been left of Amber if it hadn't been for Clark."

Xander looked it over. "So we have no idea what caused this? That's a comfort."

"Well, that is the thrill of living on a hellmouth" Giles explained. "One has a veritable cornucopia of fiends, devils and ghouls to engage."

Giles sees the awkward looks they are giving him. "Pardon me for finding the glass half full."

"Any common denominator in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy asked.

"It's a witch." Clark said without doubt.

Chloe looked at him. "Oh come on I just got done all this work and even found an article on spontaneous combustion."

Clark just shrugged innocently he didn't mean to ruin Chloe's work. "It's just the age thing and the fire thing is two completely different…things it has to be magic."

Chloe sighed. "I'd say check out who has books on witchcraft but that would be a waste of time since Xander has them all."

Everyone turned to the now shy teen waiting for an explanation. "OK it's not how it sounds besides I'd never attack any cheerleader."

Buffy just looked at him. "You checked out the books to look at half naked women?"

Xander just had a smile. "OK it is as it sounds."

Clark just wondered why the two spells would be so different. "Don't understand what a witch gets from sucking someone dry though."

Giles just shrugged. "Usually it has to do with eternal life."

Clark just nodded. "OK so a cheerleader is a witch maybe. Amber was the best girl out there…besides Buffy naturally."

Buffy just looked at him and smiled when he stuttered. "You're on a roll today genius."

Giles just took his glasses off. "Let's be certain which one is the witch before we arouse her suspicions. She's capable of some fairly ugly things if Clark is right."

"And how are we testing that we can't exactly hook cheerleaders up to a polygraph." Clark quipped.

Giles got one of his books and looked. "We'll need a conclusive test anyway. There should be one…yes! The ducking stool. We throw her in the pond. If she floats, she's a witch; if she drowns, she's innocent." They all give the librarian a look. "Some of my texts are a bit outdated."

Giles looks in another book. "Ah! Yes. This should work. You'll need some of her hair, a little quicksilver and aqua fortis."

Chloe smiled she knows this. "That's just mercury and nitric acid; we can get it in the science lab."

Giles reads on. "Heat ingredients and apply to witch, if a spell has been cast in previous forty-eight hours the witch's skin will turn blue."

Buffy sighed as she realized the problem. "And how are we going to get it on the cheerleaders."

Clark put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll take it from there."

* * *

Cordelia just rolled her eyes seeing something on the skin of her leg. Sure she laughed when it happened to the last three girls but who had the guts to do it to her. "OK it's officially not funny anymore."

Chloe and Buffy were sitting on the bleachers watching Clark tag each cheerleader hidden in the crowd of people with a dollar store squirt gun he usually kept holy water in.

Chloe just smiled. "Have to admit I respect his resourcefulness."

Buffy just smirked. "Yeah his…resourcefulness."

Chloe just looked at Buffy. "Are you trying to make a point?"

Buffy just nodded. "You have a thing for him. I'm happy you waited 8 years for Xander to see the hottie within please move on."

Chloe just looked at her. "I-I don't have a thing for Clark he's too jock like. You're the one that turned red earlier. Let's just drop this."

Buffy looked at the floor Clark could turn her blood on fire maybe even literally but she is not telling him that. "Agreed"

Clark is set to squirt the next girl when someone touched him from behind causing him to jump. He quickly turns around and sees Kennedy standing there. "Scared me half to death"

"Sorry" Kennedy joked as she watched Clark hit the next girl with a squirt to her leg. "What are you doing exactly?"

Clark just shrugged. "It's a hobby."

Kennedy just smirked. "Fair enough. So I was thinking do you want to hang out tonight."

Clark just turned to her. "Hang out?"

Kennedy just smiled. "Yes hang out me and you dinner and a movie."

Clark was taken back he forgot normal people date. But does he really want to date her. She seems nice and she's pretty Clark guesses he could do that as he squirts the next cheerleader down her leg. "I could do that."

Kennedy just looked at the scene in a smile. "Next time you say yes to having dinner with me could you not hit my cousin with a water pistol full of blue dye."

Clark saw Amy's blue leg and nodded. "No problem."

* * *

Buffy went outside for a breather and ran into Lex talking to the vice principal of the school Snyder. "Lex what are you doing here?"

Lex just smiled seeing Buffy here and leaves Snyder. "Hey Buffy, I heard about the male student that died of progeria."

"What's so important about it?" Buffy asked.

Lex looked around the hall and saw the coast was clear. "He's not the only person who had it. A week ago one of the men from my plant died in the same manner."

Buffy was deep in thought. This might be interesting she should tell Giles. "Nice seeing you Lex I have to go."

Lex saw Clark walk out of the auditorium in a smiled. "You should congratulate your friend on winning the lottery."

Buffy turned around and saw Clark almost walking on air. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"I have a date tonight." Clark answered.

Buffy just sighed which didn't go past Lex. "With who?"

"Kennedy" Clark answered as he walked away.

Lex looked to Buffy and smiled. "You like him don't you."

"I am not having this conversation with you." Buffy flat out stated.

Lex just smiled. "Buffy take it from someone who knows if you don't take a risk you'll never get there."

Lex goes to leave but Buffy talks. "Did you ever take the risk?"

Lex turned his head as he walked away. "Haven't found the right girl yet."

* * *

Buffy moved in a blur around the library and grabbed the octagonal disk and quickly fled. Her father wouldn't approve but Buffy needs to know this little key could have everything she has been looking for since she found out she was an alien last year. She sees Clark and Giles having an argument she grabs the key and runs right back out.

Buffy heads for the graveyard and goes to the empty crypt she followed Clark to and easily dropped down to the cave. Buffy seals off the tunnels with a big rock blocking vampires from getting in here. She feels around the cave and feels the octagonal hole. She knew one was here she never forgets anything. Buffy takes out the key and it glows red, yellow, and blue as it flies into the indentation. The key opens and Buffy is hit with a pulse of light and collapses to the floor.

"Blond girl, blondie, rise and shine"

Buffy struggles to get her eyes open. That was a brain rush. Buffy focuses her eyes and sees the redhead that follows Clark around. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Tess answered. "I found you down here unconscious."

"It's a nice place to sleep." Buffy answered.

Tess rolled her eyes. "No, it's a nice way to say hey vampires free Filet Mignon."

Tess looked over the cave. "I've been in here a lot. Can't figure out what one symbol of it means."

Buffy looks at the wall and realizes she is now fluent in the language and read it over deciding not to tell Tess. 'This is the story of Amara of the planet Krypton. Our last daughter, our last hope. On the third planet from a yellow sun she will be a goddess among mortals. She will be more powerful than any man on the planet and shoot fire from her eyes. One day she will hold the world in her hands.'

Buffy saw the key embedded in the key in the wall. Buffy just reached into the wall and pulled it out. The two girls turn their heads watching the rock start to shake.

Tess just turned to Buffy. "Think it might be time to go."

Buffy just nodded and ran up the ladder.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

I'm not doing every episode of Buffy I'd go nuts.


	5. The Witch and the Key Part 2

Clark was walking Kennedy home Kennedy was draped in Clark's jacket. The date wasn't that bad food was good and thankfully Kennedy has taste in movies so they avoided Breaking Dawn. Kennedy got cold on the way home so Clark gave her his jacket. They made it to her and Amy's house and Kennedy stopped him at the door.

"So thanks for the wonderful time tonight. I had a lot of fun." Kennedy said.

"Yeah, me too." Clark replied.

Cark hesitates he enjoyed tonight but he's just not sure. She can be a good friend but maybe more. Kennedy just walked close to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, Clark kissed a couple girls in LA but nothing was like this…this was the most awkward kiss he's ever been in.

The two broke apart and looked at each other awkwardly not sure what to do? Kennedy finally broke the long silence and said what was on both of their minds. "That was weird is this your first kiss?"

Clark just shakes his head no.

Kennedy just shrugged. "Try again"

Clark didn't see any harm and they tried again and the awkwardness continued.

They broke apart and Clark stated what was on his mind. "OK you have a tongue piercing this should not be weird."

Kennedy just nodded. "Let's give it one last shot."

The two kissed again and just quickly separated.

"Good friends" Clark offered.

"Good friends" Kennedy decided. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Clark asked.

Kennedy just turned red this was going to be an interesting talk. "Well um I don't usually date…"

"Guys like me." Clark offered.

"Guys in general" Kennedy answered. "I'm sorry about misleading you its just parents shipped me out here for it and well look at you. I figured I could try but I still like girls."

Clark just laughed. "It's OK I actually had a lot of fun tonight. And if any of the guys give you crap tell me and I'll smash their heads in and lock them in their lockers."

Kennedy was doing a bit of math in her head. Those lockers are pretty tiny but Clark seems confident that he can do it. "Thanks, think you can be my beard on occasion?"

Clark just nodded. "I can do that." He just gives one quick kiss on her cheek and walks down to the street. "Good night Kennedy."

Kennedy opened her door. "Good night Clark"

* * *

Clark walked down the block and walked into an unpleasant but welcome sight since it's been a while 5 vampires all following a blond girl down a dark alley. Clark follows them and let out a wolf whistle causing the vampires to all turn around and growl at him. The vampires all turn to the girl who panics and disappears in a green haze.

One of the vampires growled at Clark. "You scared away our food."

Clark just kicked him in the side of the head following up with smashing an elbow into his face and pulled out a little stake from the side of his leg staking him. "I feel terrible about it."

Clark watched as the other four formed ranks and he just sighed. 3 vampires were sent flying out the alley followed by a pile of dust and finally followed by Clark. Clark can't do any of the fancy flips and martial arts learned by girl slayers. So he had to work out his strengths being a 6 foot tall powerhouse means he can hit a lot harder then the average slayer. Clark feels a head rush as his body starts heating up. He feels sick, dizzy, and nauseous this isn't good. Clark punched the vampire in the middle as one of the vampires became triplets and all three fell on the floor. Clark is punched by one of the other two and hit the floor unconscious.

The vampire just smiled. "Looks like fresh blood is back on the menu boys."

Before any of the vampires could make a move one had his arm wrenched behind his back and thrown into the concrete wall head first.

The vampires turned around and found Tess staring at them and she said. "You're done leave."

One of the vampires tried to rush her but Tess caught it right in the face with a roundhouse kick knocking him back. The vampire went to get up and Tess just shoved two of her fingers into the creatures eyes hearing it scream since her fingernails were more like talons thanks to a trick an old 'friend' showed her. The vampire fell to the floor holding the empty sockets where his eyes used to be and Tess vamped out growling at the others.

The two remaining vampires quivered in fear one actually pissed itself now realizing who is in front of him. "M-M-Mercy w-w-we didn't know honest."

Tess just rolled her eyes. "My meal"

The vampire just nodded his head this was like bringing a knife to a tank fight. "T-t-take him he's yours. Just remember who warmed him up for you."

Tess just pulled out a stake and dusted the two and threw it at the one on the floor. "Thank you"

She walked over to Clark. After escaping with Buffy she just disappeared so Tess decided to check in with Clark seeing if he knew anything about the vertically challenged vamps. She saw him collapse and wasted no time to get involved. Tess feels his forehead and realizes how hot it is. This is bad.

* * *

Tess runs Clark into her motel room before dumping him off in the bathtub stripping him of his shirt and jeans before turning on the cold water as high as she could. She ran back out to get all the bags of ice she could carry back in and dumped each one in the tub. She looks at Clark and realizes this is the best she can do for now. She walks out to the pay phone and calls Giles.

"Clark's in trouble. He's been put under a spell." Tess couldn't do anything except give Giles the address.

Tess is walking back towards her room the damn laws won't let her decapitate witches one by one so for now all she can do is keep Clark alive. Tess smells the air and makes a mad run for her room Clark's not alone. Tess runs into the room and sees a cloaked figure raising its head as it looked like it was about to bite Clark. Tess went to punch it but it backed up. Tess caught the figure with a roundhouse and threw it into the wall.

The cloaked figure recovered and ducked when Tess threw a punch and fled out of her hotel room. Tess grabbed a crossbow and went outside after it but the thing was long gone. Tess turned back to the room and checked on Clark he's still cooking but no bite marks. Tess quickly turned around and aimed her crossbow at Chloe's head and puts it down.

"Nice to see you too." Chloe said seeing her life flash before her eyes. She was with Giles and Xander at the time as the three come into Tess' motel room.

"You weren't my first intruder." Tess replied. "Some vampire in a cloak."

Xander looked confused. "I thought they can't get in uninvited."

"Hotel rooms don't count."

Giles had enough there is only so much he can deal with right now. "Where is Clark?"

Tess pointed to the bathroom and Giles saw Clark in the ice. "Is there a reason for that?"

Tess just nodded. "A witch hexed him. His whole body is pressure cooking. I'm doing everything I can to keep him cool but eventually his organs will liquefy if we don't find the witch and break her spell."

Giles just looks at her. "Stay here and watch Clark. '

Tess was confused. "Wait you know who is doing this don't you?"

Giles nodded. "I told Clark the way to stop the witch's magic he said find another way because he won't do it."

Tess just nodded knowing Clark would have a problem cutting a witch's head off. "Are you really surprised?"

Giles just shakes his head. "No, not at all. Chloe knows the address so it won't take long to get there."

Chloe is on the phone talking to Buffy relaying the situation to her and hanging up. "Good news Buffy is right around the block from Amy's house so she'll meet us there."

Tess just sees them off as she can't leave Clark alone and it's too dangerous to move him now.

* * *

The scoobies drive up and see Buffy waiting at the corner. There are times when she loves her superspeed. Buffy sees the others coming up in an old rust bucket. Giles, Xander and Chloe each get out of the car and Giles knocks on the door still not sure what to say. 'Ms. Madison we need to cut your daughter's head off.'

The door opens revealing Kennedy who stares at them in confusion. "Guys it's not working between me and Clark no reason for a meet the family situation."

Giles just takes off his glasses. "Where is your cousin and what did she Hex that was Clark's?"

Kennedy just shrugged. "Amy is practicing with her mom and the only thing Clark has here is a jacket he gave me to keep warm." Kennedy plans to grab the jacket but see its not there. "Which is now missing?"

Buffy looked to her. "Can we come in and look for it?"

Kennedy just opened the door and stepped aside. They all came in and Giles has to wonder about the girl most people would have said yes or no but she just stepped aside and let them come in saying yes but not inviting them in. They all scour the lower floor until they make their way up to Amy's mom's room. They find Clark's jacket in a cauldron but that won't do anything to undo the spell.

Kennedy looked at the jacket. "How did that get up here?"

Giles turns to Xander. "Make sure Kennedy doesn't do anything."

Xander grabs Kennedy by the arm and the girl just rolls her eyes and flips him over her and onto the wooden floor.

Chloe runs over to Xander and Buffy lightly shoves Kennedy who goes into the air and lands on the bed.

Chloe looks down on Xander. "Are you still alive down there?"

Xander just nodded weakly. "What works in the movies doesn't work here."

* * *

They move on to Amy's room and start going through her things since Clark told Giles she's the witch. Chloe finds her lap top and gets to work getting the password easy enough. She loves it when people use birthdays it makes her job so much easier. She plugs in the cord seeing the lab top is out of power. She sees a video that must have just kept recording until the battery ran out. Chloe stops the recording and rewinds the video file to the beginning. She sees the computer and sees her friend Amy before she lost the weight.

Amy set up a camera and looked at it tears running down her eyes the girl is clearly terrified. "If you're seeing this there's a good chance that I'm not…god I can't say it. She told me I didn't deserve to have it so easy. She told me that I didn't deserve this life. These are my last moments." Amy jumps back hearing a bang on her door. "I can't run I can't hide she always knows where I am. So I'm telling you how to stop her. Cutting her head off will stop her and break her spells. And if you can get your hands on it her spell book should have a spell to release her powers and undo her spells. I won't survive to stop her but somebody has to or she'll keep killing again and again and again."

Amy jumped back as her door was kicked open by her mother who ran in and grabbed her by the throat.

"Mom please." Amy pleaded ears running down her eyes.

Her mother Catherine just cupped the sides of her face. "You've wasted your life I won't make the same mistake." She kisses Amy as energy is passed from Amy to Catherine as Amy withers away to an old lady and dies as Catherine turns into a younger thinner version of Amy.

"Turn it off." Xander pleaded looking away.

Chloe did just that feeling sick to her stomach. Kennedy was just throwing up on the floor.

Kennedy just looked at the others. "I didn't know how could I have known."

Catherine just comes to the room. "Well I guess my secret is out."

Chloe ran up and punched her knocking the cheerleader down. "How could you she was your daughter."

Catherine moved her hand and Chloe went sailing into the wall. "She was a parasite. I was working my butt off so she could just waste her life as the shy social outcast. As for my daughter…well I could always have more."

Giles looked at her with cold eyes. All traces of the odd foreigner now gone. It was actually kind of creeping the others out. "Break the spell on Clark."

Catherine just shook her head. "He was the one that IDed me as a witch if he had just been a guy he would have never been hurt."

Before anyone can even react in a blink and you'll miss it moment Giles slapped Catherine across the face. Catherine stared at Giles before pushing him away from her with a wave of her hand.

Kennedy just looked at her nervous. "But I see you and Amy together all the time."

Catherine rolled her eyes and made a motion with her hand producing a glamor of her older self. "Glamor my dear. I kept you around in case I needed a pick me up and couldn't find a guy."

Buffy went to grab Catherine and was just thrown into the wall as Chloe sneaked behind the witch.

Buffy is rubbing her head. "OK why does that hurt so much?"

Caroline goes to grab her but Buffy shoved her with her foot and she dented the wall putting a cheerleader sized hole into it.

Caroline looks at Buffy in awe. "What the hell are you?"

Chloe came back with a big book in her hand and read out loud. "From whence they came return them now. Vanish her spells vanish her powers."

Caroline shouted in agony as her body glowed pink. Energy shot loose in all directions as the light show continued Caroline kept looking older and older going up for 16 to 30 to 50 as she just kept getting older and older eventually her flesh actually started falling off revealing her as a skeleton the screams continued as the skeleton dissolved to dust and in time even that faded away.

Chloe just looked at the nothing and turned to the others desperately waving her hands. "I just meant to depower her not disintegrate her."

Giles was staring at Chloe in stunned silence. "Chloe…considering Amy's mom used that age stealing twice that we know of I think it was safe to say she was much older than she appeared."

"Much…much…older" Xander added.

Giles just continued. "It's likely that whoever she really was has been stealing life from others to extend her own. When you broke her spells she was rapidly aged to her real age and well."

Kennedy added on. "She was so old she turned to dust."

Giles just nodded agreeing with Kennedy. "My main concern is well…how exactly did you do that?"

"I read from the book." Chloe answered like it should have been obvious.

Giles just took off his glasses. "Yes but that spell needed eye of newt and bloodsage to work."

Chloe flipped the page back and Giles was right. That spell shouldn't have worked. "You're right…how the hell did I do that?"

Giles just shrugged. "Maybe there's some magical potential in you?"

Buffy just looked at Chloe as she stood there mouth open. "So what Chloe is a super witch?"

Giles just nodded. "She very well could be if she chooses to explore it. However right now I'm more concerned about Clark."

Xander just turned to Buffy. "How exactly did you dent the wall with the witch Buff?"

Buffy just shrugged innocently. "Adrenaline I guess."

* * *

Clark was in a Forrest he recognizes from LA he'd come out here to get away from it all. Clark feels the calm blow of the wind the rushing waters of the river, he can even hear the frogs croaking. He feels a gentle hand grab his shoulder from behind.

Clark quickly and almost violently takes the hand off him. "Be something else, don't be her."

Clark turns around and looks at 'Willow'.

'Willow' just smiled at him. "I have her appearance and memories. Isn't that enough."

Clark growled and snorted. "You are not her. She wouldn't be caught dead here…frog fear. Now change form or I swear on her grave I will find a way to slay you. Be the devil be an angel be something incredibly offensive like a Michael bay movie I don't care, just not her."

Willow disappeared and a black raven appeared on Clark's shoulder and started speaking in a very strong accent. "Baguan bredren Kale, me be ya guardian beast, an me here to tell ya how to avoid ya darkest hour all ya have ta do is go ta-"

Clark shot out of the tub of ice waking up. "Holy mother of god that's cold!"

Clark shot up and looked for his clothes and couldn't find anything he also has no idea where he is. Clark opens the door to the backroom and sees nothing too dark. Clark turned around and collapsed into someone with Clark falling on the floor and someone falling on top of him.

Clark gets his eyes to focus and sees that it's Tess as naked as the day she was born. "Why are you naked?"

"Why are you naked?" Tess countered rolling off him and quickly threw him out of the room hoping he didn't notice how cold she was.

Clark looked at the table and saw his clothes and quickly got changed back into his clothes. Now he just feels like an idiot.

Tess opens the door and was already dressed again. "Sorry about that you caught me by surprise."

Clark just nodded. "Sorry about that I didn't know where my clothes were and as weird as Smallville is I think I'll draw attention running around in my underwear."

Tess just laughed. "Yeah that will turn some heads."

"So why was I in a bathtub full of ice? Did you sell one of my kidneys?" Clark asked curious.

Tess just looked at him. "Your whole body was pressure cooking. Keeping you cool was the only way to keep you alive."

Clark just nodded. "You saved my life \thank you."

"And I gave you a free show of your first naked woman." Tess joked.

Clark just smirked. "Not even my first red…Look I'm going to head out."

Tess just sighs she blew it. "Wait I have something for you."

Tess goes into her room and pulls out a box and brings it back out for Clark. Clark opens the box and sees it. "I thought it burned in Hemery."

Tess just lifts it up. It's an axe which was Clark's favorite fighting method until he came here. Clark gripped it in his hands and started twirling it in his hands but just as quickly drops it. "It's not me anymore."

Clark walks out of the apartment and Tess just watches him leave.

* * *

Clark comes home long day not fun at all. He sees his mom waiting for him and not too happy right now.

Joyce looks at him concerned. "Clark where have you been all night?"

Clark just sighed. "Mom I can't lie to you. I spent the night at an older woman's apartment in a bathtub with her and I dreamed about a bird. It might have talked but I don't remember."

Joyce just rolled her eyes not amused. "When you patrol all night take your phone and call."

Joyce goes upstairs and Clark just shrugs he did tell the truth. Clark listens to the phone and picks it up. "Hey Giles…Yeah I'm fine…Is Kennedy alright...Thank god…Yeah I can be at Buffy's tomorrow. Goodnight Rupert."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The meeting on the farm.


	6. A Day at the Farm

Willow just looked up exhausted and excited. "Well that was different."

Clark just nodded as he looked around and saw their clothes scattered across the room. "Yeah, well things have been different for a couple months now."

Willow just smiled at him. "I'm starting to think this should be a quiet moment."

Clark just kissed her on the top of the head. "I know what you mean."

The two teenagers' eyes lit up in terror when they hear the front door open. "Willow are you home?"

"Mom" Willow whispered and they both shot out of bed desperately gathering their clothes.

Clark gracefully slammed his toe into Willow's bedpost and bit his lip as he sat back down.

Willow just looked at Clark as she was putting her pink dress back on. "That's not graceful for a vampire slayer."

Clark just stared at her trying to get the pain out of his toe. "I still feel pain Willow it's not like I've been turned into the Juggernaut I'm just stronger then I used to be."

Clark and Willow share a couple kisses before Clark gets his jacket and reaches into his pocket and hands Willow a box. "I almost forgot Happy Anniversary."

Willow smiled and opened the box revealing a necklace that was a Star of David. Willow just smiled as she tried to put it on and Clark helped her with a delicate kiss to the neck afterwards. Willow looked at herself in the mirror. "Clark I love it."

Clark just smiled. "I love you you're the best thing that ever happened to me Will."

Willow just smiled and blushed with how built Clark has become she figured he'd ditch her for one of the more popular girls. "I love you too."

* * *

Clark's eyes open he smiles and looks over but sees nothing as reality catches up to him. In a way those dreams are actually worse then the ones he gets because he's a slayer they almost gives him hope that she'll still be here.

"Clark there's a Mr. Giles here." Joyce shouted from downstairs.

"Give me a few minutes." Clark shouted back.

Joyce watched as Clark came downstairs while she made breakfast. "So who's Mr. Giles?"

Clark just looked at his mother. "Put the knife down first and Ill tell you."

Joyce put the knife down. "So who is he? No librarian is this passionate."

Clark just frowned and hoped for the best. "He's my new watcher."

Joyce just nodded and turned to Giles and hit him with a surprisingly effective right hook to the face knocking him off his feet. "You stay the hell away from my son!"

Clark just grabbed her mother by the waist and carried her back. "Mom that's not going to do anything."

"Why are you even listening to him after the last one?" Joyce asked almost hurt.

"Because they'll just send another one!" Clark shouted in fury. "Do you think I like having a watcher? You think I even wanted one. All I can do is sit here and hope he is less of a bastard then the one before him." Clark just went for the door clearly upset.

Giles just went to follow him but Joyce grabbed him. "Clark's last watcher got someone I loved as a daughter killed. You do anything to betray my son and I will kill you."

Giles and Clark got into car and drove with Clark silent as a statue in the passenger seat. He thought between the Harvest and patrolling Clark would put his walls down a little but no such luck. Wesley left a knife in Clark's back and it's obviously going to take some time for him pull it out. "You know if you want to talk about Carm…"

"You just want to keep driving right now." Clark warned.

* * *

Giles just drove them to the Kent Farm they were quiet the whole way there. Clark got out of his car and to his surprise he saw Buffy putting down giant wooden stakes on the land.

"Don't you need tools for that?" Clark asked as Buffy jumped startled.

Buffy was nervous damn it this is bad. She should have been paying more attention she was thinking about what the cave showed her last night. "Clark I-I-I it's not what it looks like its really… weak… land."

Jonathon just stuck his head out the door. "It's OK Buffy they're expected."

The two teens stare at the watcher and the farmer they certainly weren't expecting this when they woke up today as the two role models went in.

Buffy just looked at Clark. "Do I look any different to you now?"

Clark just looked at her for a minute and grabbed one of the stakes slamming it in like she had. "Demon or not you're still Buffy."

* * *

Jonathon watched as Clark and Buffy got to work putting the fence poles up. Jonathon laughed as it quickly turned into a competition between the two as to who can put their pole in further. The competition quickly comes to an end when Buffy drives her's into the ground completely and Clark just looks down in shock when he sees nothing but a hole. Once they were done with that they left for Buffy's fortress in the loft.

Giles looked to Jonathon. "The key you asked me to bring with me today. I'm afraid it's gone missing."

Jonathon just frowned. "Any idea where it can be? Lex Luthor was at the school yesterday according to Buffy."

Giles just pointed to the loft. "I don't believe we actually have to look that far."

* * *

Clark looked around "Couch in a barn. You're a very peculiar woman."

Buffy just looked at him mock offended. "I can deal with that. My dad built it it's my own little home away from home thank you very much."

Clark shrugged and held something out. "OK if you're here a lot I get the couch but why this thing?"

Buffy eyes went cold and for a moment Clark swore he was about to lock horns with a demon. "You never mock Mr. Gordo its wrong I'll kick your ass."

Clark just smiled. "I'd like to see that."

Buffy just smiled as she grabbed Clark and threw him onto the hay pile in the barn. Clark just stood in awe before letting out a chuckle he wonders if girl slayers are like this. Clark stops when he sees Jonathon and Giles coming in. "She started it."

Jonathon just laughed. "You mocked Mr. Gordo didn't you?"

Clark just nodded.

Jonathon just had a smile. "You're lucky she didn't throw you through a stable."

"With you if I broke a stable I'd have to fix it then I wouldn't be able to buy new shoes." Buffy objected she should have thrown Clark through one.

Clark does notice she goes through them very quick. "Don't you have about 20 pairs already?"

Buffy looked away she does but her superspeed destroys them constantly.

"Could you follow us back to the house please?" Jonathon asked.

The two teenagers nodded their heads Clark felt uncomfortable so he took his jacket off because of all the hay on it. When he did Buffy saw the other side of his elbows full of holes. "Whoa what are those?"

Clark looks at his arm and sees it. "Science experiment."

Jonathon just looked at his arm. "It looks like needle marks."

"They are." Clark assured them.

Giles just shakes his head Clark. "May I ask why?"

Clark just looked at him. "A science experiment that will hopefully never get tested can we go in now."

Jonathon's eyes shot out and when he saw Buffy staring at him. Wait a minute is she? "Buffy Jessica Kent!"

"It's just X-ray Pa I'm making sure he's clean."

Clark just put his arms up. "Are you happy clean as they get the only way I can get any cleaner is to shave my head and clean your house."

* * *

Buffy and Clark sit down at the kitchen table as Martha pours them each a glass of milk and joins them. Jonathon looks at Clark better to get this out of the way now. "Before we get started I think you should know I know you're the slayer."

Clark just frowned. "I swear Chloe just wrote it up for the newspaper."

Jonathon just smirked. "I'm good friends with Rupert when he found out the slayer was coming here he volunteered to come here. Considering what you saw outside with Buffy I'm assuming you have questions."

Clark just shrugged. "She's a slayer too. I could use the help."

Buffy just smiled. "Actually I'm a lot more then a slayer. Have you ever seen Roswell?"

Clark just nodded as Buffy pointed up and Clark caught on. "Oh…wow. So what planet are you from Mars?"

"No…do I look like a Martian?" Buffy asked.

Martha just smiled. "Buffy's ship crash landed near us during the meteor shower. We took her in because we couldn't have any children of our own."

"So is Buffy her actual alien name?" Clark asked as Buffy glared at him and Clark faltered. "What? You have to admit it's a unique name."

Buffy shrugged she could see that and turned to her parents. "Why am I Buffy anyway?"

Jonathon laughed at the story now. "The first time Buffy used her abilities, she'd crawled under a big oak bed that my grandfather had made, and I crawled underneath it to try to get her out. All of a sudden the frame just came up in the air. She... she was a toddler lifting… I don't know… 500 pounds over her head."

Clark just stood in shock he never stood a chance. "So what did you do?"

"We decided to take her to a doctor scientist, somebody more equipped to understand than we were. But when we got in front of the office, Martha... she said that if we left her there that... they would want to keep her and we'd never see her again. So I took her home. Now, that may have been a mistake, but it was a mistake I'd gladly make again. When we got home she continued the heavy lifting so I nicknamed her Buffy. By the time we decided to name her Jessica she wouldn't answer to anything other then Buffy so that became her name. I called Rupert told him everything so he'd hide it from the council." Jonathon just looked at Clark. "I hope you realize how big this secret is."

Clark just nodded listening to every word. "I can keep my mouth shut."

Jonathon just looked. "I have a hard time believing that since half the town already knows you're the slayer."

Clark glared at him. "The only reason anyone knows I'm a slayer is because of the useless Englishman over there."

Giles looked at him. "I beg your pardon."

Clark just sighed. "Chloe saw us talking in the library that's how she knew. See if I didn't have a watcher just like I didn't want one my secret would be perfectly safe he's the big mouth not me. How do you two even know each other anyway?"

Jonathon just sighed hating to think back on this. "Before I met Buffy's mother there was another woman in my life her name was Nell Potter. We were engaged when she let a stranger into the barn only it wasn't a stranger… it was a vampire. He ran off when I got back and I chased after him with my dad's gun. I shot him in the back I emptied every shot I had into him but he still didn't die. Luckily Giles was close by and he heard everything he staked the vampire… saved my life."

Buffy turned to Giles. "What were you doing here anyway?"

Giles took off his glasses. "The council sent me the death toll was kind of high with vampires and the slayer was deployed in Chicago sent after some powerful vampire but she failed."

Jonathon just turned to his daughter. "Any other questions"

"No, I'm good." Buffy replied.

"Good then you can give us the key to the spaceship you took yesterday." Jonathon said knowing Buffy took it she's always impulsive.

Buffy just put it on the table. "Technically this is mine."

Martha looked at her upset. "Buffy, what did you do with it?"

Buffy just shrugged innocently. "Cleaned it, shined it… I might have stuck it in the cave wall."

Clark just looked at her. "You what!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Buffy you had no way of knowing what would happen to you Buffy that was dangerous?"

Clark just stared at her for a moment and then pinched her in the arm.

Buffy flinched and rubbed her arm actually feeling it. "Ow"

"You forgot Buffy that was stupid." Clark added. "That's ground zero it's where we lost Pete."

Buffy was just rubbing her arm. "OK I'm sorry but I had to know. And how did you do that?"

Clark just shrugged. "Pinching its easy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not pinching hurting me. When you punched me you nearly broke your hand but I felt it and when you pinched me how come it's no biggie to hurt me."

Jonathon turned to Giles. "Why can she get hurt now she never has before?"

Giles just went to cleaning his glasses. "I don't really know there's a lot about Buffy we don't know including the burns on her hands from yesterday."

Clark looked it over and remembered what hurt Buffy since he's got here. She was bit by Pete, punched in the face by Billy Idol, and finally burned by fire from a witch. Clark just laughs he knew he didn't need no watcher. "You guys aren't that bright are you?"

"You know?" Giles asked.

Clark just took a drink. "It's magic. Vampires are demons magically held in human bodies so they're pure magic and the fire she tried to put out was caused by a witch its mystical. The slayer is a person powered by a demon. It's all magic she must be vulnerable to it."

Martha just smiled seeing the boy was right and what caused it considering the look of shock on Giles and Jonathon's faces. "We have a winner."

"And two losers" Buffy added in a smile.

Martha smiled relieved to know what's hurting her daughter so Buffy can protect herself from it.

Buffy just turns to Clark excited that someone knows her secret and isn't the slightest bit wiggin out. She wants to show him her ship.

Clark just turns to Jonathon however. "Can I ask you something in private?"

Jonathon just nodded as Clark followed him out to the farm.

* * *

Clark and Jonathon both came out to the farm and got to work baling hay.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jonathon asked.

Clark just picked up the next hay bale and stopped. "How did you move on…from Nell to Mrs. Kent after the vampire did what it did."

Jonathon just frowned. Giles offered him a spot on the council in their youth and he shut it down for this very reason. The slayers young girls barely given a chance to live have to endure crap like this. "What was her name Clark?"

Clark just frowned. "Willow"

Jonathon just patted him on the shoulder. "You don't ever really do. Some days are much, much better then others but that pain will always be there. My advice take it one day at a time."

Clark just lifted up a piece and threw it in. "That's kind of hard to do when she's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep."

Jonathon just touched his shoulder for support. "It will get better slowly besides you have your friends to support you and Giles he's not as bad as most watchers if you give him a chance. It will get better you just have to give it time."

* * *

Clark spent the whole day doing farm chores it was a nice reprieve from slaying. That night the parents all went in and went about their business. Buffy and Clark both stayed out and walked into the storm cellar. Clark looked in awe at the ship it's so… tiny. How did something so little carry her so far?

Clark looked at it. "Kind of underwhelming I think you outgrew it."

Buffy just chuckled. "It carried me from baby to 3 it didn't have to be big."

Buffy held up the key a bit nervous.

Clark just looked at it. "So how long did they ground you for?"

Buffy just shakes her head. "I'm not allowed near Metropolis for a week. It's a very sad thing." Buffy puts the key in and the ship opens up piece by piece.

Clark watches as Buffy pulls out another thing this one is white and metallic. "What's that?"

"The control to my ship." Buffy answered as she put it in.

Clark watched Buffy as her face lit up in joy as the writing started she must be happy to understand her language. Buffy's face went to joy as she read the message but it quickly turned into terror.

Clark saw the fear in her eyes. "What is it Buffy?"

"It's a message from my biological father. I'm sure I'm reading it wrong." Buffy answered

"Why? What does it say?" Clark asked.

Buffy read it again and got the same result. "On this third planet from this star, you will be a goddess among mortals. They are a flawed race. Rule them with strength, my daughter. That is where your greatness lies." Buffy just panicked. "I think I was sent here to conquer. What the hell kind of planet am I from?"

"Maybe you did misread it," Clark offered. "But even if you didn't, it's you who decides what kind of a life you're gonna lead. Not me, not your parents, not your... biological parents. Believe me I'm walking proof that destiny isn't always right."

Buffy just held her head with her hands. "What if it's part of who I am? Is that the kind of person I will become?"

Clark just shakes his head no. "I know you're here to be a force for good, not a force of evil."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked "You've known me for a whopping 2 weeks.

Clark just hugged her. "Because I saw your heart. You came into the tunnels no one forced you to go but you came because that was the type of person you were. Just like at the Bronze even after you discovered you can be hurt by vampires you still came running to help. Buffy there is no doubt in my mind that you are a force for good."

The two teenagers stood there in each other's arms for a while until Buffy regained her composure.

Buffy never thought she would find anyone outside of her parents that was like this. Clark saw who she really is as it ends up Amara-El of Krypton and still accepts her anyway.

Giles comes down and sticks his head down. "Clark it's getting late."

Clark just sighed. "I know I have a job to do. Give me a lift to the cemetery. Do you want to come with me?"

Buffy just shakes her head no. "I've gotta talk to my parents about this but thanks though."

* * *

Clark dosed off on the ride there even for him it was a unique and long day between finding out about Buffy and doing all that work on the farm.

* * *

A dozen vampires enter the building and smile seeing Clark staring at them with empty eyes in jeans a blue shirt and red denim jacket holding an axe with his right hand.

The last vampire in was a woman of exquisite beauty with hazel green eyes with raven black hair draped down to her shoulders. The woman smiled seeing the blank stare in his eyes. Clark used to be an optimist not that long ago. "Clark you actually showed did you enjoy my present for you?"

Clark just looked her in the eyes. "I told you I'd meet you here. Why did you bring her into this?"

Carmilla just smiled seeing the pain she's put him through. "She tasted like honey you know. She was good but not pure guessing you had a hand in that from the smell."

Clark just tightened the grip on his axe as three vampires approached him. Clark swung with one horizontal swing cutting the first one's head clean off. Clark kicked the second one in the stomach causing him to keel over a table holding his stomach and Clark used it as a chopping block to cut his head off. Clark swung the axe around in a show off display before bringing it up like a golf club on the third vampire's groin. The vampire tried to scream but before he could do anything Clark just pulled the axe up cutting him half vertically and dusting him.

Carmilla watched the fight he was a lot more ruthless now. "Not bad but if you keep fighting me I'll just sick the others on you so I can get a head start to dear old mom's house."

"No wait don't." Clark pleaded for the only family he has left.

"Good boy we're at the place you requested" Carmilla mocked him. "Now give me the ring."

Clark just pointed to a suitcase. "It's in there along with rest of Wesley's research."

Carmilla smiled seeing her dreams come true. She'll have the ring of Rao the one way a vampire can walk in the sun. She undid the latches with a smile. "Guess you really weren't much of a slayer after all."

Clark just smiled as she opened the briefcase. "Maybe I'll surprise you."

A bright light hit Carmilla while Clark covered his eyes with the old vampire stunned Clark picked up his Axe and fought through the vampires just making a break for the middle and going through the double doors.

"Get him you morons." Carmilla shouted in her blindness.

The vampires went for the door only to find it locked or barricaded. One sticks his head in the window on the door and sees Clark wedged his axe keeping them from being opened. "We're trapped boss."

Carmilla ran at the door but it was reinforced. She grabbed the doors and kept shaking the doors trying to break free but it doesn't work.

One of the vampires lifted the table cover in the gym and saw explosives under the table. "He rigged this whole place to blow."

Carmilla watched as the explosions start rattling the building as the floor is being covered in flames. Whatever this is its more then explosions. The flames shot up and hit Carmilla in the side of her face. A vampire with a fire extinguisher sprayed her in the face as she held the burned and scarred remains of her face as the fire spread.

Carmilla growls what kind of a slayer fights with napalm. Don't they use wooden stakes anymore? "Damn you Summers. You'll pay for this till the day I die!"

Clark just watched the building burn. He thought seeing it seeing the end would somehow make it OK. He was wrong nothing's OK it doesn't matter if he burns 1, 10, 100, or a vampire extinction attack it doesn't stop it, and it doesn't change anything not now not ever. Willow is gone and nothing is going to bring her back. She's gone but he's stuck here.

* * *

"Clark, Clark wake up son."

Clark focused his eyes and saw it was Giles. "What's going on?"

"You're home." Giles answered.

Clark just looked at the floor. "Why aren't we at a graveyard?"

"I doubted vampires would fear a sleeping slayer. Get some rest Clark the hellmouth will survive a night without you."

Clark couldn't argue that so he just went upstairs to his house. "Good night Giles"

Giles just looked forward while Clark went in. "Good night Clark."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Clark learns the truth about Tess.


	7. Tess Part 1

Kennedy was hanging out with Clark at the Bronze. Her parents were rich so they brought her the Madison house since they still want her away but not completely homeless. Kennedy was here because she wanted to confront Clark about his feelings for a certain farm girl he's been drooling over the past month that he thinks he's been keeping a secret. Kennedy smiled seeing Buffy come in with Xander and Chloe.

"Well Buffy looks cute tonight in that little red number." Kennedy said if only she swung that way.

"Blue" Clark corrected her.

Kennedy just looked at Clark how the heck did he know that he never turned his head.

Clark just pointed behind Kennedy. "Mirror"

Kennedy just turned around and saw it and just nodded. "Clark just talk to her, tell her how you feel." Kennedy saw two roaches and took her shoe off and killed the insects. "Here you can even do it over drinks on me."

Clark just looked at the shoe kind of repulsed. "How do bugs equal drinks?"

"Fumigation party after tonight this place closes down a few days to get sprayed." Kennedy explained.

Clark just put his hands up. "You keep the drinks. I'm going to go talk to her."

Kennedy just took a drink as Clark left. "It's about time." Kennedy watched him go. Clark was awkwardly stalking Buffy ever since that incident with Amy's mom it's nice to see him confront it.

Clark walked over to Buffy. "Hey Buffy can we talk?"

Xander and Chloe saw what he was up to. Chloe just took Xander's hand. "Come on let's go dance."

Xander frowned seeing Chloe drag him away by his arm so the two can talk in private. He wants to ask Buffy something too.

Buffy looked at Clark and just smiled it's been a week and he's perfectly fine with her secret. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Clark started but was nervous. "Um I-I was wondering if anyone had asked you to the dance yet?"

Buffy just laughed it's still a month away. "Jumping the gun a little early don't you think?"

Clark just shrugged. "Well I was just asking a farther away one out of curiosity to try to make this one easier. I was kind of wondering if maybe you wanted to get coffee sometime."

Buffy had a look of panic. "Clark... are you asking me out on a date?"

Clark just nodded. "That was where I was going with this."

Buffy was panicking now. Sure it was fine for him because he had a plan and rebuttals for whatever she's going to say. He's someone her own age with a secret of his own. Someone who is quickly proving to be a very good friend and secret keeper. It was nice to finally have someone her own age to talk about things like this with. If they become more then friends and they screw it up they could lose being friends. She won't risk losing Clark as a friend so she answers. "No"

No to the dance or no to the coffee?" Clark asked.

"Just an all together no." Buffy answered. "I don't want to spoil the friendship we have."

"Well I don't want to spoil it either." Clark said and he doesn't it's nice to have someone else with powers to talk to. "But what if we're throwing away something great?"

"I don't feel that way about you." Buffy lied and Clark had nothing to reply with. "I'm sorry but you're my friend that's all."

Clark just nodded and went downstairs. Buffy just frowned. "Clark"

"I have to patrol." Clark replied wanting to hit something.

Buffy just nodded in understanding. She wishes he didn't do that they have a good thing why did he want to complicate it. Chloe and Xander turn around and instantly start acting like they were dancing the whole time. Kennedy just frowned she'd talk to Clark but she knows he wants to be alone right now.

Kennedy just let out a hollow laugh and turned to the female bartender. "Don't you hate it when they rip your heart out and then want to stay friends?"

* * *

Clark was walking the streets of Smallville. Nothing like having your heart stomped on to kill a good mood. Clark hears someone sneaking up behind him and hits a vampire with stiff right hook knocking him off his feet but two more attack him. Clark hits one with an elbow and catches the last one in a headbutt. Two of them grab him and hold him down and the last one grabs a sharp pipe from the construction work near by.

"This won't hurt for long."

Before he can get close to Clark the pipe is pulled away from the vampire by Tess. "Bad lapdog." She hits him with the pipe but he takes it back from her and Clark knees one holding him in the gut and uses his free hand to get the other one holding him freeing himself.

Clark stood ready to fight. "This should be fun."

Tess looks at the three and gets a better idea. "No, trust me just run."

Clark watches on the vampires try to hit Tess with the pipe on the shoulder. Tess dodges but the sharp end of the pipe still cuts her as she let out a groan of pain.

That quickly reminds Clark of how fragile Tess is as a human so he grabs her as they make a run for it. They get to his house and he opens the front door and sees Tess staring at the vampires seeing how big of a lead they have on them. "Get in here" Clark grabbed Tess and pulled her in.

* * *

Tess sees the vampires looking into the window but leaves. "We'll be safe now vampires can't get in unless invited."

"I know." Clark answers from experience. "I'll get a bandage for your arm."

Clark sits Tess down and tends to her arm ends up it will just be another of many scars judging from her back. "You've been through your fair share of fights haven't you?"

"More then I'd like to count." Tess replied she got all those while she was still human.

"So what were you doing out there?" Clark asked not that he's not grateful for the save.

"I was nearby heard a racket."

"So, you weren't stalking well that's a change." Clark joked.

Tess just smiled. "Now why would I do that?"

Clark just finished up on her arm. "Why don't you tell me whenever I see you its apocalypse this chaos that demon hit me with a wiffle ball bat."

"Well maybe I just like you." Tess quipped.

Clark just shrugged pulling the bandage tight. "Maybe."

Clark hears the front door open and grabs a stake to his relief it's just his mother so he runs out to intercept her.

Joyce watched Clark pull her in and go check the windows. "Hi! What are you doing?"

Clark just looked out the window wondering where they went. "Vampires might have followed me home..."

Joyce starts toward the kitchen. Clark comes after her cutting her off. "I just feel better with you safe and sound inside. You must be tired."

Joyce just nodded long hours. "I am. We're a little gallery. You have no idea how much..."

Clark interrupted her. "Well, then why don't you go upstairs and get into  
bed, and I can bring you some hot tea?"

Joyce just smiled. "That's sweet!" She looks at her son suspiciously. "What'd you do?"

"You never believe me! Why can't you just back off for five minutes?" Clark asked.

Joyce just frowned and rubbed her head. "So if I go upstairs I won't find Buffy naked in your room."

Clark's face went beat red. "Mother, no you will not she just wanted to be friends."

Joyce just nodded. "And the redhead behind you is?"

Clark looked at the redhead busted. "Oh! Okay... Um... Tess, uh, this is my mom. Mom, this is Tess. Uh, we ran into each other on the way home."

Tess just put her handout. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Summers."

Joyce just nodded looking at her. "What do you do, Tess?"

"She's a student." Clark said fast but his mother gives him a disbelieving look. "Uh, community college, Tess has been helping me with my history you know I've been falling behind with my night job."

Joyce just looked at her son. "It's a little late for tutoring. I'm gonna go to bed, and, uh, Clark?" She starts up the stairs.

"I'll say good night and do the same." Clark assured her.

Joyce looks back down at her son and nods before turning to Tess. "It was nice to meet you."

Tess just watched Joyce go upstairs then turned to Clark. "Student?"

Clark just shrugged it was spur of the moment. "Well I wasn't going to say she's my mysterious stalker who kept me in a tub of ice last month."

Tess just smiled. "Yeah I can't imagine that one going over well."

* * *

Clark acted like he was showing Tess out and opened then closed the door.

"Look, I don't wanna get you in any more trouble..." Tess said looking for a way out.

Clark rolled his eyes as they head up for his room. "And I don't wanna get you killed. They could still be out there and I'm not taking any chances." He looks at the center of his room and sees a problem. "Oh... two of us, one bed. That doesn't work." He faces her. "Um, why don't you take the bed? You're wounded..."

Tess shakes her head. "I'll take the floor."

Clark just stared at her. "You're an injured woman now get in the bed believe me I've had worse."

Tess goes over to the window to have a look for the three. Clark goes to his closet and gets changed.

Tess looked around. "I don't see them."

Clark got on a white shirt. "Good thing they're not that smart I would have burned the house down. You know I'm the Chosen One, it's my job to fight guys like that. What's your excuse?"

Tess just shrugged that is a very long story of violence and betrayal that he does not get to hear. "Uh, somebody has to."

Clark just laughed at the answer. "Well, what does your family think of your career choice?"

"I never really had a family and I don't want to get into how if that's OK with you." Tess answered.

Clark walks over to her and asked. "Was it vampires?"

"Sort of, it's just really complicated and I don't want to get into it OK."

Clark just nodded. "I'm sorry."

Tess just put her hand up to stop the pity parade she didn't need it. "It was a long time ago."

Clark just looked at her. "So, this is a vengeance gig for you."

Tess rolled her eyes. "You ever consider a career in journalism?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why a beautiful girl like you is in this world by choice." Clark defended himself taking a comforter off the bed.

He lays the comforter down on the floor next to his bed. She gets into  
his bed and he lies on the comforter.

"Clark"

"Yeah"

"You really think I'm beautiful."

"Yes" Clark answers Tess is mysterious but she's always there when he needs help and she is beautiful inside and out as far as he's concerned

Tess just smiled. "Clark"

"Yeah"

"Do you snore?"

Clark just smiled thinking back on happier times. "No but I talk a bit when I'm having a nightmare." Clark just yawns. "My version of the frogs."

He turns his head to look at her. She smiles and they settle in to sleep.

* * *

Clark is sharpening his axe watching Wesley come in the library in Hemery. Something is different about the watcher and he has a pretty good idea what it is. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

Wesley just nodded. "I believe the item we're looking for can be found right in this city."

Clark just smiled holding up the ring of Ra putting his axe on the table. "Well you're not wrong there. A couple dustings and an ocean of demon guts later I got my hands on this."

Wesley just stood in awe, to any vampire being a god sat right there on the table. Wesley rushed the table and Clark hopped on it and sat down. When Wes got close Clark buried his feet into his former watcher's chest using them as a springboard when he grabbed the axe and back flipped to his feet burying the axe in Wes' shoulder as his watcher's face changed into his game face.

"And here I thought you were a lousy student." Wes quipped.

"I just had a horrible teacher." Clark replied raising the axe.

Wes just smiled waiting for the inevitable now he was too rash. "Well at least I'll be in good company."

Clark saw the dirty smirk and knew Wes was just a decoy. "Wes, what have you done?"

Wesley just smiled. "It was foolish of you to leave her unguarded. I called while I was still a human and she was so kind she invited me and Carmella directly in she didn't mean to of course but there are so many ways around that."

Clark brought the axe down on Wes' head and just as soon dropped it as he made a mad run for Willow's house. Clark made it to the block and hit the door to her house so hard he knocked it off its hinges. "Willow, Willow where are you?"

Clark moved upstairs and saw Willow laid out on her bed. She looks like she's sleeping but to be fair its 3:30 in the morning. "Willow" Clark turns her around and sees the two puncture wounds on her neck her eyes closed he moves a wave of red hair and looks at her now pale white flesh her light long leaving the world. He holds her and shakes her trying to wake her up as tears run down his eyes. "No, Willow please, please no, come on you gotta move come on. You gotta move you gotta Willow move baby come on please, you can't die I can't lose you, baby open your eyes please. Please no, WILLOW WAKE UP!" Clark just let out a scream of no. It wasn't a narmy James Earl Jones scream it was one of pain anguish suffering, and death.

* * *

"Clark come on wake up you're having a bad dream."

Clark's eyes shoot open and Tess realizes she just woke up a sleeping bull. Clark grabs her by the throat and slams her down on the bed with a stake held up high.

"Clark!" Tess shouts to get through to him.

Clark sees what he's about to do and drops the stake. "Sorry about that?"

Tess just nodded as her life flashed before her eyes. "It's fine I would have grabbed the stake." Tess assured him. "So who's Willow?"

Clark just laughed. "She was my best friend since we were in footie pajamas and as we grew up feelings just got stringer until we became everything for each other. Friends, protectors to each other, the one person who knew we'd always have each other's backs despite what other people said or how much of a freak I became."

"Lovers" Tess asked sitting down next to Clark getting off the bed.

Clark just nodded. "Everything"

Tess just looked at him and leaned in close. "Tell me about her."

"It's a long story." Clark warned

Tess just blew off the warning. "I usually sleep during the day anyway."

* * *

Buffy woke up the next morning on the farm scrambling for food. She sees Martha come downstairs and figures Jonathon is already at work on the farm. Martha comes down and sees her daughter getting breakfast. "So, did you have a nice night off?" Martha asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes it was more like a month off. Clark wasn't happy when Buffy told him what she was doing and she said she'd only patrol with him since she doesn't have it in her to kill things and leaving them unconscious gets good Samaritans killed when they check on them. "Didn't suck?"

"So has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Martha asked.

Buffy just shakes her head no. "No, no one did."

Martha looks at her daughter, when did Buffy think she could lie to her about human feelings? She knows her better then anyone. "So who asked you?"

"You know it's creepy when you do that." Buffy replied. "And if you have to know… Clark did."

"So what did you say?" Martha asked.

Buffy just shrugged. "I said I didn't have those feeling for him.""

Martha just frowned this is something Buffy is going to have to sort out on her own. "You don't have those feelings for him."

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "It's no biggie I'd just rather have him in my life as a friend then not at all if I screw it up. I mean what if this is the worst thing that ever happened to me and I lose him because we went sour."

"What if you throw away the best thing in your life without even trying? I'm not saying you should just go marry Clark but you'll never find anyone if you keep hiding."

Buffy just punched through the counter frustrated. "I know that it's how I lost Riley because I could never be honest with him. But for the first time there is someone who knows my secret and accepts me completely. And that's too valuable for me to risk screwing up. Now I have to go to school so I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Buffy came into the library and saw Kennedy with Clark, Chloe, and Xander as they all listen to what Giles said.

"The vampires you encountered last night were the three."

Kennedy just looked to Giles. "I think Clark should stay at the farm until theses guys are dealt with.

"So are me and Tess still in trouble?" Clark asked ignoring that part.

Giles took off his glasses. "Clark and Tess are not in any immediate jeopardy. Eventually the Master will send someone else, but in the mean time the Three, having failed, will offer their own lives in penance."

* * *

Clark came home from a long day with the sun down for sometime. Clark turned around and saw Tess and he handed her a paper bag. "Cheesesteak, onion rings, French fries, enjoy it."

"I'm not hungry." Tess replied with a smile.

Clark just nodded. "Well if it's a diet I don't see the point. So what did you do all day?"

Tess just shrugged. "I read a little."

Clark just nodded until he saw something scattered about. His drawings. "You went through my stuff. You invaded my privacy."

Tess was trying to get him back on point. "Clark"

"Just because I drew a picture of you doesn't mean anything I used to draw all the time before I became the slayer."

"Clark… you drew a picture of me?" Tess asked.

"Like you didn't see it." Clark responded.

Tess just smiled. "Clark your mom straightened up a bit I was in the closet the whole time. So can I see the drawing?"

Clark just nods going through the sketches until he sees one of her and hands it to her.

Tess just smiled seeing herself for the first time in at least a hundred years. She's beautiful and that must be how Clark sees her as. "Can I keep this?"

Clark just shrugged. "Sure so before I made an ass of myself what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I did a lot of thinking today. I really can't be around you." Tess said. "Because when I am..."

Clark just rolls his eyes. "OK why not?

Tess just looked at him and groaned she knew he would make this difficult. "When I am all I can ever think about is how badly I want to kiss you."

Clark just looks at Tess as the two get closer. "Kiss me?"

Tess just nodded heading for the window. "I'm older than you, and this can't ever... I better go?"

"How much older?" Clark asked.

Tess looks at Clark face to face "I should..."

"Go..." Clark quipped. "You said..." They kiss until they come up for breath. They kiss again. They kiss passionately. She puts her arm around him. The kiss goes on for several moments. Tess suddenly pulls back and looks away.

Clark just looked at her. "What? What is it? What's wrong?"

She turns to face him and growls. He sees she has her game face on and immediately throws a punch to knock her to the floor. She grabs his arm and flips him onto the bed taking one last look at him and jumps out of the window. She slides down the roof and off onto the ground. Clark goes to the window and watches her run away. His mother comes running into the room.

Joyce looked at him. "Clark, what happened?"

Clark just points at her. "Stay" Clark hopped out the window and slid down the roof. Sadly however in the time it took for him to get there Tess can be in the tunnels and on her way to Star city by now.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Mercy


	8. Tess Part 2

Chloe sat in the library listening to Clark explain the story she thinks she's taking it pretty well. "So Tess was a vampire?"

Clarks nods. "Yeah one minute we were getting along just fine then... grrr."

Kennedy pats him on the shoulder. "You had no way of knowing. Besides I mean she saved your life on more than one occasion. Can't she be a good vampire like a Care Bear with fangs?"

"No" Clark and Giles reply at the same time as Clark explained. "Vampires look, smell, and act like the humans they were but they're demons thick and through."

Clark turned to Giles. "So did anything else happen last night?"

"A pharmacy was broken into by maybe one or more vampires the clerks were drained." Giles responded.

Xander just playfully tuts. "Vampires stealing drugs, I ask is there anything sacred anymore."

Chloe was interested all the vampires they met were stuck in the 70s. "What did they steal from the pharmacy?"

Giles read the article. "All of the store's sun block and rubbing alcohol."

Kennedy looked at it for a moment in confusion. "OK I get sun block but the rubbing alcohol is just weird."

Xander flipped the page of his book and he just had a smile it was him. He found the big break. Not Chloe, not Buffy, not even G man it was him. "Hey I think I found Tess."

Giles took his glasses he looked all night and couldn't find anything on her after Clark called. "How?"

"Umm due to a unique research method known only to me… I looked at the picture." Xander quipped.

Giles took the book from him and read a bit. "The vampire Mercy" Giles read on before turning to Clark. "Clark before I tell you this keep in mind things were exaggerated on back then."

Clark just snatched the book from Giles and read the first line as his eyes lit up. "The Devil's favorite demon" Clark read on seeing all the things she's done and past affiliations. "Who are the Scourge of Europe?"

* * *

Tess enters her apartment covered in a blanket. She had to do it now because Clark would be at school now and it was the only safe time to avoid him. She didn't want this. She wanted to help the slayer and now she's falling for him. How can she be so stupid? Now he thinks she's the bad guy and once he finds out about her past he'll show up to kill her… or at least try to anyway. Tess enters the hotel room and smells something she'd rather not.

"Hi little sister."

She quickly faces the voice and sees Lana in a black corset. Tess doesn't say a word to her she doesn't need to.

"It's been a while Mercy." Lana said genuinely missing her old friend.

"A lifetime" Tess replied.

"Or two, but who's counting?" Lana quipped.

Tess rolled her eyes. "What's with the modern witch look? Last time I saw you it was kimonos."

"And last time I saw you it wasn't high school boys Mercy." Lana smiled as she approaches Tess. "Remember Budapest? Turn of the century? You were such a bad girl during that earthquake. Of course you didn't bag a slayer like Spike did but the things you had those people do each other and you didn't even take a drop for yourself."

"You did some damage yourself." Tess replied. "Of course you were always more blunt in your style."

Lana smiled thinking back on happier times. "Is there anything better than a natural disaster? The panic. The people lost in the streets. It's like picking fruit off the vine." She walks to the back and reaches the bed. "Nice! You're living above ground, like one of them. You and your new friend are attacking us, like one of them." She walks to the window. "But guess what, Sis? You're not one of them."

Lana draws the window blinds open, letting in a stream of sunlight. Tess is blinded, and she stumbles backward to get out of the light. "Are you?"

Tess shakes her head no. She knows she'll never be human again. "No. But I'm not exactly one of the gang anymore either."

Lana walks to the fridge. "Is that what you tell yourself these days?"

Lana opens the refrigerator and sees the bags and bottles of human blood.

Lana looked at the blood. "You're not exactly living off quiche." She closes the fridge. "You and I both know what you hunger for." She goes over to her. "What you need. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who we are. It's what makes eternal life worth living." Lana smiles and touches her. "Mm. You can only suppress your real nature for so long. You can feel it brewing inside of you. I hope I'm around when it explodes."

Tess vamps out strangling Lana and slamming her into the wall. "Maybe you should remember what I was before I got fangs."

Lana smirked. "I'm not afraid of you. I bet he is, though." She starts to leave. "Or maybe I'm underestimating him. Talk to him, tell him about the curse. Maybe he'll come around. And if he still doesn't trust you, you know where I'll be."

She exits the apartment with an umbrella, leaving an angry Tess behind.

* * *

Clark was reading was reading everything there was to get on Mercy. "I just don't get it Te-Mercy has had two opportunities to kill me and she still didn't."

Chloe was reading from another book. "Well according to this she's a lover of chaos who thrives by getting other people to fail or kill each other. Maybe she just didn't want to kill a slayer in his sleep. It wouldn't have been any fun to her."

Clark shakes his head no. "She knows how bad things would get in this place without me. What better way to cause Chaos then bumping off the slayer. Something just doesn't add up. I know Tess is a good person why else would she be helping me this whole time."

Kennedy was trying to support him but she has no idea what to say for anything like this. "She's 400 years old Clark. She's probably mastered all there is to know. Sun Tzu's The Art of War, Mastering the Art of War… Zapp Brannigan's big book of war."

Clark just cracked up from the last one and Kennedy smiled. "Nice to see you can still do that. Look if you believe there is more to her than just this person." She said pointing to the book. "Then I'll stand by you."

"Thanks Ken" Clark got to his feet and is thankful the day is almost over he could benefit from a patrol.

* * *

The Master stared down the black cloaked figure the anointed one standing at his side. It just got done telling him off about his latest failure to pick off the slayer. The master went to snatch the figure only for it to back up and the Master was unable to reach it due to the barrier. "You dare warn me I am so old my human form has vanished. Don't worry we won't fail this time."

The cloaked figure stared at the Master before quietly departing.

Lana looked to the Master. "Let me deal with the slayer."

The Master glared at her before sitting down. "You give me orders now."

Lana shrugged and walked away. "Fine, we'll do nothing while he picks us off one by one."

"Do I sense a plan, Lana?" The Master asked as she turns around. "Share..."

Lana walks back with a smile across her face. "Mercy kills him and comes back to the fold."

The Master smiled thinking back on that monster. She killed for fun. She got people to beat each other to death for her own sick amusement and ate the winner. "Mercy, she was the most vicious creatures I ever met. I miss her."

Lana lowered her head in mourning. "So do I."

The Master considers her plan but he sees one flaw if the three are to be believed. "Why would she kill him if she feels for him?"

Lana grinned at her plan. "To keep him from killing her."

The Master smiled before turning to the anointed one. "You see how we all work together for the common good? That's how a family is supposed to function!"

* * *

Buffy takes a shot and misses horribly. Her being the mature teenager that she is decided to hell with sorting out her feelings she's playing pool at the Luthor mansion. Lex watches as she misses horribly and knows something is horribly off as she never misses. She once sank four balls on a break once.

"So is there something on your mind?" Lex asked.

"Not really" Buffy replied.

Lex just chuckled aiming his shot he gives her fives seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2,

"OK so if you found out that a really good friend likes you as more then a friend what do you do?" Buffy asked.

Lex chuckled. "For arguments sake we'll call this friend Clark."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I just found out Clark has feelings for me. And I think I have feelings for him. It's a whole feeling feelings thing."

Lex smiled he knows multiple languages but sometimes Buffy doesn't say a word of any of them. "So are you going to pursue it or not."

"Well that's the thing I want to but I'm afraid if we do we risk wrecking our friendship."

"Then you're not." Lex realized

Buffy rolled her eyes curse Lex and his blunt… honesty. "I just don't want to take a risk but I want to try it."

Lex just chuckled at the insanity of Buffy. "Buffy, love isn't about playing it safe. It's about risks. Unless you're willing to put yourself out there, you'll never know."

Buffy tried to aim her next shot but she's just overwhelmed when did her life get so complicated. She swings the pool cue down on the table breaking it in half. "Lex, I have to go. I'm sorry about the pool cue I'll replace it."

Lex shrugged is she honestly concerned about a pool cue right now. "Buffy when you save someone's life they can easily overlook a pool cue."

Buffy realizes she has to find Clark and fix her mistake. She wants a future with Clark not sure how far into the future but she does want it. Besides maybe she can do some good for him like get him out of black shirts and jackets that he always wears. She gets that he's the slayer but a little color never killed anyone.

* * *

Tess was watching Clark's house maybe she can explain. Whatever Buffy is she has a feeling Clark knows. That girl just doesn't smell anywhere near human. So maybe he can accept a vampire with a soul. Tess hears a scream from the house and runs into it. She sees Lana feeding off Joyce. "Let her go"

Lana smirked holding the slayer's mom all she had to do was say Clark might be in trouble and got an instant invite. "I just had a little, there's plenty more. Aren't you hungry for something warm after all this time? Come on, Mercy. Just say 'Yes'!"

She shoves Joyce into Tess's arms so she can see the bite and smell the blood. She struggles with herself and looks away from the bite. Lana watches with a big smile. Tess looks up at her again with her game face on.

Lana smirked seeing that familiar face. "Welcome home!"

Lana walks around them and leaves the house. Tess continues to struggle with herself. Clark comes in from the dining room, and Tess looks up.

Clark isn't paying attention and is hanging his jacket up. "Mom, I'm home."

He turns toward her and freezes with fear. Tess bares her fangs and growls.

Clark grabs Tess by the throat causing her to drop Joyce. He pushes her against the wall and proceeds to throw her out the window as she flees. "You ever come back I'll kill you."

Clark runs over to Joyce and cradles her in his arms. She was the woman in his life that cared about him when he was little. Clark knows Hank adopted him to shut her up and keep her busy while he got busy with the secretary. But she genuinely loved him as opposed to his biological mother who if Google is to be believed died with a bottle in her hand. "Mom, mom"

Buffy moved in a blur and arrived at Clark's house and saw the scene. "Oh my god, Clark what happened."

"Mercy" Clark answered not even realizing that Buffy wasn't there to know who that is. He scooped his mother off and handed her off to her. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to take her to the hospital. Tell them she was attacked by a gang on PCP, and if Tess shows knock her out and keep her tied up."

Buffy didn't understand that last part but she nods to it and disappears in a blur. She runs up to the Nurse's station. "I need help. She was attacked by a gang on PCP."

The nurse turned back to the doctor. "Smallville classic O neg and Iron." The nurse turned back to Buffy. "For Police its PCP for us it's a barbeque fork so we can cover it with insurance."

Buffy just nods in stunned silence as the doctors take Joyce off her. What kind of town has Smallville been all her life.

* * *

Clark went to the Bronze armed for a battle. This is the only place he knows of that Te-Mercy can be. He can't believe he let her go. All because he had a thing for her. Then he almost lost his mom like he lost Willow. Clark heard a window shatter from the roof and broke into the Bronze trough a ground window. Clark pulled out a crossbow and aimed carefully knowing he has to reload after every shot so best not to waste it. "I know you're here Tess and I know what you are."

"Let me guess I'm just an animal to you right." Tess quipped from the shadows.

Clark aimed and kept focus. "No, I like animals. I always wanted a dog."

Clark looked around but still can't see her she's good at hiding in the shadows he'll give her that. "So why the whole charade. You had two chances to kill me three counting our kiss but you didn't. So why go through all the trouble of helping me, do you just get that bored after 400 years that you have to toy with your food before you eat it."

Tess emerges from the shadows giving Clark a good shot but he just aims at her for now. "It wasn't a charade, I helped you because I know how lonely this life can be. I helped you because 400 years ago… I was you."

Clark looked at her and studied her eyes he doesn't think she's lying. "You were a slayer?"

"Yes, and you have no idea how lucky you were living off the council's radar your whole life. Me however the watcher's council knew who I was since I was 5 years old. They sent men to my home and they killed my family and took me away. I spent the next 9 years training under them. They got their weapon; I got screwed out of a childhood. When I was 14 I became the slayer. And for the next four years I was living my life better then anyone kicking demon ass and thwarting 3 apocalypses."

"What did you do for money back then?" Clark asked.

"Prostitution, never said it was a perfect life but it was mine." Tess answered.

Clark studied her body. Well she did say she was older. "So how did you switch from a slayer to vampire? Did you get overconfident and walk into a nest?"

"Vampires didn't kill me Clark. The Watcher's Council did." Tess answered without an ounce of doubt in her voice.

"You fought on their side why would they do that?" Clark asked.

Tess frowned remembering how it went. "Because I was getting older, I was getting wiser, and most important of all I was getting more independent branching out on my own away from the council. So the time came to put me through Cruciamentum. It's when the slayer has her power stripped away and she is locked in a room with a very dangerous vampire so it can kill her and trigger the next one. My vampire was named Adam Knight. I fought him and I killed him. Little did I know I was dead long before the Cruciamentum started. The needle my watcher kept injecting with was infected with syphilis and while that's a couple injections in your time in my time it was a death sentence. A person I saved was a landowner she let me stay in her mansion until my time would pass. I expected the grim reaper to find me instead a vampire did. Adam's girlfriend Lana came after me along with someone else. This vampire was gorgeous. Handsome chiseled features, and a smile that could light up a village. That night he turned me into a vampire and one by one I worked my way up to my watcher before killing him and spent the next 400 years killing, screwing, doing whatever I wanted just because I had the power to. I watched brothers rip each other apart because they were in love with me just so I'd eat the stronger one."

Clark shot an arrow at Tess and it sunk into the wall next to her shoulder. "You're not exactly helping your cause here. What changed?"

"A hundred years ago I got my sire a gypsy for his birthday. She was beautiful… about as sharp as a bag of wet hair but beautiful." Tess replied. "Her clan found out what he had done to her but he was nice enough to throw me under the bus and say I was the one that kidnapped her."

"And that matters why?" Clark asked.

Tess started coming down the steps. "Because as punishment for what I did the elders restored my human soul instead of his reckoning he was just the murder weapon."

Clark aimed his crossbow at her as she came down the steps. "And that matters why?"

"When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone! No conscience, no remorse... It's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done... and to actually give a crap. I haven't killed a living human being since that day." Tess answered.

"So why did you start with my mom?" Clark asked.

Tess walked to him. "I didn't bite her. I wanted to but I didn't."

Clark dropped his crossbow and looked at her tilting his head giving her a view of his neck. "Prove it"

Tess looked at his neck for a second as the primal urges ran through her but she quickly suppresses it. "No"

Clark smiled he knew she was a good person. "Not as easy as it looks?"

"Of course it is." Lana said entering from the roof. "You know what the saddest part of life is?"

"Losing someone you care about." Clark answered from previous experience.

"Get out of here Lana." Tess ordered

Lana smiled at the two. "To love someone as a little sister. And see that they don't love you anymore."

Clark puts it together. "You two are sisters. You're the one that attacked my mother."

Lana just smiled. "Guilty" Lana turned to Tess. "You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of him. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch him die." Lana has a devilish grin as she turns to Clark "You don't think I came alone, do you?"

Clark flicks his wrists as his wrist stakes come out. "I didn't."

Lana saw the weapon that killed Spike. "Scary" She pulls out two handguns from behind her back. "Scarier"

She fires two shots at Tess who instantly drops to the floor in pain in front of Clark. "Tess"

Lana giggled. "Oh don't worry bullets can't kill vampires they hurt like hell but we don't dust. You on the other hand."

Clark runs for the pool table and when he's close to his crossbow he slides down picking it up and slides under the pool table knocking it over in front of him for cover.

Tess walked up the steps. Who does Lana think she is shooting? Her and Spike used to hang out in the sun just so they could get a tolerance for pain.

Clark hops us and shoots Lana in the abdomen with a crossbow and she just groans. "Close, but no heart." She opens fire again as Clark gets back under the pool table.

"C'mon Clark die like a man." Lana teased as she felt a sharp pain in her back as she fell back into the arms of the person that did it. "Mercy"

Lana crumbled to dust in Tess' arms and to the vampire's shock she has tears dripping down her eyes. Clark ran upstairs and hugged her.

"I know it's screwed up." Tess said because it was but vampires ended up being somehwhat better then the people in her life. "But in her own way she was just trying to help me."

* * *

A few days later and things were looking up for a change. Joyce was home and told everyone that it was Lana who attacked her. Clark was off to meet the others at the Bronze which was reopened when he heard familiar footsteps. "So you're back to stalking me now."

Tess came out of the alley. "Well you tend to notice me better when I sneak up on you. So how are you and your mother?"

"We're good she healed up nicely. How about you are you OK? Staking family can't be easy."

Tess nods she'll be fine she heals and it will just be more emotional scar tissue. "If I can go a little while without getting shot or stabbed I'll be alright. Look, this can't..."

"…ever be anything. I know. For one thing, you're, like, four hundred years older than I am." Clark finished

Tess smiled funny thing is in her time he's an adult. "I should really just... I gotta walk away from this."

"I know." Clark whispered in sad acceptance. "One of us has to go here."

"I know." Tess whispered.

They look at each other a moment longer and then close in to kiss. Their kiss becomes passionate. Tess reaches her hands up to Clark's neck.

* * *

Buffy entered the Bronze and saw Xander and Chloe playing a game of pool. She sees Kennedy at the bar talking to the female bartender. She walks over to her. Joyce is out of the hospital and she's ready to tell Clark the truth. "Kennedy have you seen Clark yet?"

Kennedy shakes her head. "Sorry Buffy but I haven't seen him." Kennedy sees the look on Buffy's face and rolls her eyes she's sickened that she pretty much treats Clark like a toy to use when she's ready. Especially when she just flat out said no when Clark spilled his guts and asked her.

"Well I'll keep looking." Buffy answered.

Buffy walked to Chloe and Xander playing their game of pool. "Post fumigation party"

"Is there really any difference between this and the pre fumigation party?" Chloe asked as she sinks her shot.

"Hardier cockroaches" Xander quipped seeing the look on Buffy's face. "Clark's not here my guess is he's patrolling."

Buffy nods as she runs for the door. "Thanks Xander"

Chloe looked at her best friend and frowned. She has eyes for Xander. He has eyes for Buffy. Buffy has eyes for Clark. Clark has eyes for Tess since Buffy shot him down. It's like a teenage soap opera with superpowers. "You OK?"

Xander nods. "What's the saying if you love her act like a tool and watch her leave for someone else? Now come on I'm pretty sure I can beat you for the last of the pretzels."

* * *

Buffy ran through the blocks and fields of Smallville looking for Clark all these muscles and they don't do squat for her ears. Buffy moved in a blur through the cemeteries and still nothing. Buffy smiled hearing Clark laugh he's close to the Bronze just at the other side of it. Buffy stops up the corner from him and sees a soul crushing blow with Clark kissing Tess. Well they both love the night. They both do what they have to do to fight evil and Buffy 'wisely' did a dance number on Clark's heart when he admitted he liked her. Buffy just ran back to the Bronze defeated.

* * *

The Master wallowed in his throne room to lose Lana was one thing but to lose her to Mercy of all people. He thought she would have ruled by his side. He sent the anointed one to get him a concerned citizen and sees the cloaked figure emerge from the shadows.

The Master growled at him. "You dare come to me now."

"Your vampire failed. I watched, it was quick for her." The figure responded.

The Master went to snatch the figure but it stood just outside the barrier. It quietly went back out into the cave and came back in with a steel tank in one hand and a hose dispenser on its front?

The master rolled his eyes he knows this from his disciples. "So are you going to go fight an evil painting now?"

The figure sprayed the Master down with the contents of the container. The master rolled his eyes not impressed. "You forgot to bless it." The master smells it again and quickly realizes it's not water as the cloaked figure plays with a lighter. "Wait we can figure this out. I'll kill the slayer myself we just have to lure him down here."

The figure got the lighter to light as it looked at the Master. "Bored Now" The figure threw the lighter onto the ground as everything around the Master went up in flames even the demon himself. Eventually the fire choked itself out on dirt and nothing was left but a black skeleton. The figure went over and crushed it under its boot. "I'll take over from here."

The figure took off its cloak revealing dark red hair and hazel green eyes a black leather suit with red lace and big spike heels. She smiled seeing the master's charred remains no one is putting him back together as she puts the container full of rubbing alcohol down. And soon now the prophecy will come to pass. And Willow Rosenberg will retrieve all that she has lost.

She sees the anointed one and two vampires holding a woman dragging her in. Willow looks at the vampires as they throw the woman to the floor violently. "Oh you brought a meal. So who do you work for?"

The vampires growled. "We are the order of Aurelius we serve the Master. And we'll cover his bones in your blood to revive him."

The first vampire rushed her and Willow grabbed each arm when he went to grab her and quickly put one of her heels into the vampire's throat as blood poured out and he fell to the floor as she liberated her heel. The other vampire rushed her but she easily grabbed him and knocked him to the floor stomping a hole into his throat as well. Willow pulled out a stake and killed the two thriving in pain on the floor.

Willow bent down to look at the anointed one. "And how about you little guy who do you work for?"

"You" The anointed one answered.

"Smart boy" Willow quipped as she picked the woman up off the floor and bit into her neck. Willow looked to the anointed one and he actually is a little kid he can't be more then a few weeks old. He kind of reminds her of a child she would have had if that skank Carmella didn't get her hands on her. Willow sweeps the girl's legs and knocks her to the floor and holds her arm up. "Hungry?"

The anointed one runs over and bites the woman's wrist while Willow picks up where she left off on her neck. Filling the tunnels with the woman's screams.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The Nightmare Prophecy begins.


	9. The Nightmare Prophecy Part 1

Buffy was staring into her drink well this night's a lot of fun. Clark is out patrolling he has had his hands full lately. Buffy tried a couple times to help by knocking them all out but couldn't stand killing them so she stopped helping. Buffy looks over and sees Xander and Chloe talking she wonders what they're talking about.

Xander is getting his stomach together which is causing Chloe to laugh. "Have I mentioned how glad I am that my inner turmoil is giving you a good laugh."

Chloe shrugged. "I just think you're making a big deal about nothing… And is that Kennedy making out with a girl."

Xander looks over and sees it. "Yeah and as her friends it is our contractual obligation to get Buffy and give her a hard time about it."

Xander pulls Buffy along which she'd really rather not do. They get closer and see it's anything but a friendly kiss. They see a redhead in a pink sweater sucking down on Kennedy's neck.

Willow sees the gang all here and retracts her fangs going back to green eyes. "Busted huh"

Willow threw Kennedy at Chloe knocking her down.

Kennedy smiled and muttered. "She gave me a hickey."

Chloe rolls her eyes how come every time one of her friends gets bit it always falls on her to clean up the mess. She watches as Buffy and Xander chase Willow out of the bronze. Willow holds her hand open as blue energy expands out of it into a ball. Willow throws it behind her and Buffy sees it and immediately pushes Xander out of the way as the ball hits her and knocks her into the wall knocking her down.

Xander gets up and checks on Buffy letting Willow get away. "Buffy, How many fingers?"

"You're using both hands to shake me awake Xander." Buffy countered.

Xander chuckled seeing that he is. "Well… I panicked. Are you OK?"

"Whatever that was I think it was meant to just keep us away from her." Buffy answered. "Come on let's go make sure Kennedy is alright."

Xander nods as he follows Buffy back. He wonders who that vampire was and Clark's probably going to rip her in half when he gets his hands on her.

* * *

Buffy walked Xander and Chloe to the hospital with Kennedy and afterwards went to Giles she has a feeling he should know about the vampire that knocked her on her ass.

Giles stood worried. "This vampire nearly drained Kennedy and didn't built up a sweat getting away from you."

Buffy shakes her head no. "That was the weird thing. She just left I mean it could have gone six degrees of bad especially to Xander because he was defenseless. But she just ran off it was almost like she was playing with us."

"Do you remember what this creature looked like?" Giles asked.

Buffy grabbed a pencil and piece of paper only to have Giles take the paper off her. "Twelfth century." He hands more modern paper and colored pencils.

Buffy moves in a blur and in thirty seconds she has several fully colored pictures of Willow. "This is the vampire we're looking for. See if you can find anything about it."

Giles nods. "Well I am a watcher. It's my job."

Giles sees Buffy out and says bugger to one vampire. He goes right back to work trying to figure out a new translation for what he's reading because it can't be right. Giles works on the translation again and to his frustration he gets the same thing he's translated from three different languages though he's still missing pieces. He translates and gets the same thing. "Damn"

Giles just angrily rips the paper up and throws it into a trashcan with multiple other copies that all say the same thing. 'In two days the Slayer will die and the skies will howl in fury from his death.' It's such a precise death certificate that they even got Clark's gender right.

* * *

Buffy was over at Lex's house next morning. Buffy figures another set of eyes can't hurt anything and honestly this red headed vampire scares her. Lex smiled seeing Buffy come in. "Buffy what brings you at my door this early."

"I need a favor." Buffy replied. "And I know you're probably sick of doing them for me but I need help."

Lex smiled. "Buffy its OK I can tell whatever this is it has you really upset."

Buffy nods and hands him a picture of Willow. "Thanks Lex, I just want to know who this person is. Do you think you can do that?"

Lex nods. "I'll look into it immediately."

* * *

Clark walked into the library things are getting out of hand out here. Last night alone he had to slay a dozen vampires. He comes in and sees Kennedy with a bandage on the side of her neck. "Oh my god what happened?"

Kennedy was rubbing her neck. "I'm fine Clark the medics gave me a pint of O neg and a shot of iron just to be safe… It actually kind of felt pretty good."

"How did a vampire get close enough to bite you in the first place?" Clark asked

"She was a cute redhead in a pink fuzzy sweater and miniskirt. Who the hell would have gotten creature of the night from that." Kennedy defended herself.

Buffy handed one of her pictures to Clark. "She also knocked me down on her way out of the Bronze."

Clark took the picture and just stood there silent looking at it.

Giles studied him carefully. "Clark do you know this girl?"

Clark shakes his head. "No, I've never seen her before in my life. I'll look for her tonight. Is there anything else?"

Giles wasn't telling him about the prophecy there has to be a way around it. "No, that's it."

* * *

Cordelia was in the gym practicing for cheerleading for the baseball team. She turns to the boxing supplies and sees Clark in gloves going to town on a punching bag. Considering how Clark is going to town on it, she almost thinks it killed his father since she has never seen him so angry. "Clark"

Clark ignores her and keeps punching the bag.

"Clark"

Cordelia sees that he's ignoring her and just shouts at the top of her lungs "CLARK!"

Clark just delivers one last punch and knocks the punching bag and hook off as sand scatters since Clark punched through the bag as he turns to Cordelia. "What!"

Cordelia just backed up startled. "Easy big guy you're about to snap, crackle, and pop."

Clark just rolled his eyes a Cordelia Chase intervention he'll pass on this. "I'm fine Cordy."

"I don't think the punching bag or the ceiling will agree with you." Cordelia quipped.

Clark took the gloves off and threw them to the floor. "Look Cordy up until about 20 seconds ago I was nothing but eye candy to you. So I don't think I'm going to be having this big Dr. Phil moment, least of all with you."

Cordelia stared she's not letting it go. "Listen dumbass it might not be me but it has to be someone, either one of your lame little friends, the new librarian, or that college girl you always hang out with. You need to get this out of you because considering what you did to the bag it's only a matter of time before you lose control on something living."

Clark stood there letting Cordelia's words sink in. He also watches as something very bizarre happens to her. Clark can't believe what he's seeing as it takes hold and he just bites his tongue. "Cordelia, you weren't involved in any chess club hazing lately?"

"As if I ever would, why?" Cordy asked.

Clark just looked away. "You might want to look into a mirror."

Cordelia pulled a mirror out and looked into it simply shocked. Gone were her very, very fashionable clothes and replaced with overalls and a braided ponytail with long rimmed glasses. "Ah one nice thing and this is what it turns into."

Clark looks at the floor and sees a swarm of spiders. "Somehow I think that was just the beginning."

Cordelia wasted no time and jumped on Clarks shoulders. "Oh gross squash them."

Clark sighed and just effortlessly stomped them out. He loved spiders although considering how one of the classmates is reacting he thinks he knows what's going on.

Cordelia hopped off Clark and instantly removed the ponytail and threw off the glasses. "Ok what the hell is going on?"

"Go to Giles tell him everyone's worst fear is coming to life." Clark instructed as he grabbed her cell phone.

Cordelia took off as Clark dialed a number. "Hey, look I know this is probably like four o clock in the morning to you but… can we talk?"

* * *

Cordelia stormed into the library this is one weird place. "OK so does anyone want to tell me what's going on here?"

Xander looked up at Cordy in the library and smiled. "The devil's learning ice skating, pigs are getting into the cockpit, cats and dogs are living together all because Cordelia Chase stopped by and paid us a visit in some ugly pants."

Cordelia smirked seeing the spell have a unique effect on Xander. "At least I have pants Harris."

Harris looked down and saw he was in a white T-shirt and boxers and swiftly covered up. "What the? How"

Buffy and Chloe's face both are practically glowing red as Xander runs out of the room.

"It's been happening all over people's worst fears are coming true. At least that's what Clark told me to tell Giles." Cordelia finished. "So are you all in a gang or something?"

"Something like that." Buffy finished.

Cordelia nods. "Well I'm going to go back out there I can't wait to see what comes up next… Though I might be dragged away by the chess club."

"Woe is you." Chloe finished.

Buffy smiled until her beeper went off and she saw Lex's number. "OK I have to take this."

* * *

Clark walked up to the hotel enjoying the old tradition of hooky. He walks up to the motel room and lifts the rug and takes the key that was scotch taped to the bottom of the rug. Clark opens the door and walks right in closing the blinds and blocking all sunlight from entering the room.

Tess enters the room and takes out a bag of blood and a bottle of red bull. She pours half the red bull down the drain and pours the blood into the can before shaking it up a bit mixing the two. "Don't judge me I need wake up blood. So why did you need to see me?"

Clark sat down and ran through the situation with Tess. Tess sat there and listened to every word until Clark was finished.

Tess sat back on the couch dressed in a robe. "So what's Willow your worst fear or the genuine article?"

Clark frowned and sat back with her opening a soda. "She's real."

"Sorry" Tess said knowing what Clark has to do now. "So how did she get by you?"

Clark took a drink and was ready for Tess to unleash hell on him. "She didn't get by me… I let her go."

"So that's why you tried to stake me when you dreamt about her?" Tess asked.

Clark ran his fingers through his hair. "I saw her lying on the bed she looked so peaceful like she was asleep but I touched her and I knew. I knew she was gone. I just held her and I cried, I begged her to come back to me. And then I checked her lips and I saw blood on them. Carmella made her drink so I burned her to ashes for it. But I didn't kill Willow I tried I had the stake over her heart but I just couldn't do it so I left her a note telling her to stay out of my sight for the rest of my life and I took the Star of David I gave her for our last anniversary so I could always have something to remember her by. You hate me right now don't you?"

"No, never" Tess assured him as their faces moved closer together. "You were a 15 year old in a situation way beyond your control and what you could handle. The fact that you're not in a mental asylum right now shows me the kind of man you are."

Clark and Tess kiss and the passion between the two continues to rise. Tess climbs on top of Clark as the two keep kissing Clark moves his hands to Tess' thighs and up to the small of her back as she moans and jumps off recoiling as she let's out a growl as she covers her face with her hands. "Son of a"

Clark walked up next to her. "Tess, are you alright?"

Tess nods showing her vampire face. "Yeah it's just when I'm… aroused I have a hard time controlling my game face… and you shouldn't have to touch me when I'm like this."

"Oh" Clark cupped her face in his hands and ran his thumb through her bumps and kissed her again. "I didn't even notice."

* * *

Buffy walked up to Luthor mansion. She walks into the room and sees Lex in a heated argument with someone on the phone as Lex just waves her to come in.

"Where I stay is my business and my business alone. Nice talking to you."

"Ex-girlfriend" Buffy said more like a question.

Lex chuckled and shakes his head. "No, my father wants me to get out of Smallville."

"Didn't your dad send you here as punishment for something?" Buffy asked remembering past conversations.

"My father is a very complicated man." Lex answered. "The less I know about him the longer I don't have to sleep with one eye open."

Lex walked to his desk and handed Buffy a manila folder. "I found your girl it wasn't that hard."

"Who is she?" Buffy asked.

Lex opened the folder and started to explain. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg. She was a sophomore at Hemory. The strange thing is according to this our little Ms. Rosenberg died about six months ago."

Buffy shrugged. "She seemed to have no problem moving around last night. Anything else you can tell me?"

Lex flipped through pictures. "Not really, she was a computer wiz that dated far beneath herself."

Buffy took the picture and looked at the goofy looking giant until she froze in her tracks. She and Cordelia are probably the only people in Smallville that would recognize that look. It's Clark's geek look. The same clothes he was dressed in the first day he came here.

Lex looked at her concerned. "Buffy are you OK in there?"

"He lied to me." Buffy answered the pain and hurt obvious in her voice.

"Who?" Lex asked.

"Clark" Buffy answered. "I asked him if he had ever saw this girl before and he looked me right in the face and told me no. He lied to me."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Lex assured her.

Buffy nodded as she headed out back for school. "Thanks Lex you're a good friend but I have to go."

"Anytime Buffy." Lex assured her as she walked out.

* * *

Clark spent the rest of the day much calmer but pretty much a zombie through his classes. Chloe, Xander, and Kennedy couldn't get more then two sentences out of him and Buffy wasn't even trying. At the end of the day Clark simply walked out the building with Buffy set to go after him. Buffy is about to go into superspeed but there's too many people around as Xander approaches.

Xander laughs nervously. "So, uh, Buffy, I wanted to, um... There was this thing I wanted to ask you, to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's up?" Buffy asked

Xander counted that as a small win and led her to a bench. "Uh, let's go over here and sit."

Buffy studied him carefully this was getting uncomfortable to her. "Okay, now you're making me nervous."

Xander chuckled nervously. "Oh, no, no, there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's  
silly. Ha, ha!"

Buffy: was waiting for his answer and needed to talk to Clark. "Well?"

Xander nervously got the words together. "Um... You know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God!" Xander takes a breath to calm down. "Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."

Buffy is left speechless. He's her Xander shaped friend and she knows how Chloe feels about him. "I-I don't know what to say."

Xander waited for her answer. "Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Buffy, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences... We've helped fight some meteor freaks along with blood-sucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you."

Buffy shakes her head. "Xander, you're one of my best friends since the sandbox. You and Chloe..."

Xander shrugged. "Well, Chloe's not looking to date you. Or if she is, she's playing it pretty close to the chest." He laughs nervously.

"I don't want to spoil the friendship that we have."

Xander shrugged. "Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's not the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy looked down a moment, then back up. "I don't. Xander, I'm, I'm sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way."

Xander smiled weakly. "Well, try. I'll wait."

"Xander..."

Xander got to his feet. "Nah. Forget it. I'm not Clark. I mean, I guess a guy's gotta be able to lift a truck to make time with you."

Buffy glared at him and he comment about Clark. "That's really harsh."

Xander frowned. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't handle rejection well. Funny! Considering all the practice I've had, huh?"

Buffy pouted she didn't see this one coming. "Xander, I'm sorry, I don't know..."

Xander cut her off. "You know what? Let's just not."

He goes into the building with his head hung low. Buffy exhales, turns and watches him leave.

* * *

Early in the night Clark is playing with the Star of David in his hands. He's here for a very exact reason. He knows Willow will be here he just has to stay put. Clark watches as the bushes riffle apart and the vampire witch shows herself. Willow smiled seeing him. "Oh where's my big strong woodsman?"

"Go to hell." Clark replied.

Willow smiled at him in her black leather and red lace get up. "So no snuggling then huh?"

"I don't kiss demons." Clark informed her without even changing an expression.

Willow chuckled. "Is that a fact? Red head, vampire, she has seen you naked I'd say you just found a substitute for me and brought the good girl routine."

"You don't know the first thing about her." Clark replied.

"I know that she loves you." Willow countered. "She tried to kill me when I tried to bring you back to me in the motel room."

Willow walked in a circle around Clark. "So stray question. Most of the people have seen their worst nightmares by now. So why haven't you?"

"Because my worse nightmare is currently walking in circles around me" Clark replied in a somber depressing voice. "I failed you Will, I failed you."

"Why you gotta be like that?" Willow asked.

"I tired to save you." Clark answered. "But I-I couldn't, I asked Tess about restoring your humanity but Tess' family wiped out the clan that made those spells." Clark pulled out a stake and just tightened his grip on it. "This is all I can give you now."

Willow's eyes glowed black. "Put the stake down."

Clark does as instructed to his own surprise. "How did you?"

"The Seed of Wonder" Willow answered. "A very powerful source of magic located in the Master's Lair. The right witch gets her hands on it well endless possibilities reality rewritten you know the drill. Come over here."

Clark walked to her and Willow smiled giddy. Willow slid his jacket and shirt down to his shoulder and just smiled as she licked the side of his neck. Willow vamped out as a small hand grabbed her shoulder and she was sent flying through a tree and to the floor.

Buffy caught Clark on the way to the floor as Willow's hypnosis wore off. Clark got back to his feet and they saw Willow running off. Buffy went to go after her but Clark stopped her.

"No, let her go. If she hypnotizes you we're screwed."

Buffy stopped in her tracks magic sucks it's supposed to be lights and tricks done by overpaid hacks. "Then you can tell me the story of the two of you."

"There's no story." Clark replied.

Buffy just looked him in the eyes. "Wow and I thought I was good."

"Good at what?" Clark asked.

Buffy frowned. "Lying I know exactly who she is and you just sat there and lied to my face."

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's complicated."

"I'm a smart cookie explain it to me." Buffy quipped.

Clark just threw a stake down and got himself together. "I could spend here to Judgment day explaining and you wouldn't understand it."

Buffy watched as Clark started walking for the library. "OK how the hell would I not understand?"

"Because you don't trust anyone Buff." Clark replied. "You don't let anyone in. Which means that you never saw someone who you trusted completely dead because they knew you. Your own friends who have known you for years don't even have the slightest clue about who you really are. Me and Willow we were each other's whole worlds we trusted each other with everything. You have no idea what it was like seeing her there dead and knowing it was because a vampire had a problem with me and took it out on her. You don't trust anyone Buff the only reason I know is by freak luck."

Buffy frowned and the rest of the walk was to the library in silence.

Clark and Buffy walked to the library and saw well not the usual band of scoobies as Xander calls them. They see Buffy's dad, Giles, and Ms. Calendar the computer teacher that helped with the computer demon.

Giles was telling everyone. "It's clear. It's what's gonna happen. Uh, it's happening now!"

To Clark's surprise Tess moves into the light to read the Codex.

They head toward the office.

Tess can't believe it right down to his gender. She didn't agree to help a lost cause. "It can't be. You've gotta be wrong."

Giles shakes his head. I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real.

Clark and Buffy stick to the shadows

"Well, there's gotta be some way around it maybe in the books." Jonathon offered.

"Or online maybe there's a new age medallion your old books don't know about yet." Jenny supplied seeing how much this is tearing apart Giles.

Giles went to cleaning his glasses. "Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're mutable. Clark has, has already thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."

Tess slammed her hands on the table leading it to crack. "Then you're reading it wrong."

"I wish to God I were!" Giles shouted at the vampire even knowing what she could do to him. "But it's very clear! Tomorrow night Clark will die in Smallville."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

The episode that introduced Ms. Calendar was just too boring for me to write on. I'll give a rundown next time.

Up Next: Clark's decision.


	10. The Nightmare Prophecy Part 2

Buffy looked over to Clark who was in relative calm. She'd be freaking out if she had heard Giles say this is her last night on Earth. Tess was thinking of new plans maybe fight whatever is going to kill Clark herself after all 400 years is a long time she's lived long enough. Speaking of Clark Tess picks up his scent as she starts to calm and instantly turns around.

"How much did you hear?" Tess asked with a heartbroken look on her face.

"More then enough" Clark answered looking at the floor. "So I guess that's it then huh I die the next slayer is called? Were you ever going to tell me?"

Tess frowned not wanting this for Clark. She'll stop it no matter what. "I didn't want to say it out loud."

Clark turned to Giles. "Will you train him or will it go back to being girls?"

Giles frowned he didn't know what to say? "Clark I don't know what to say."

"Does it say how I die? Will it hurt?" Clark asked.

Giles didn't know what to say he was hoping for a way around it. "Consumed by a flame from the past"

"Willow" Clark realized.

Tess tried to hold him but he pulled away. "Don't touch me."

Clark turned to Giles hurt. "Were you even going to tell me?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to… that there was some other way…"

"Here's one I quit." Clark answered simply. Willow can't kill him if he doesn't go out.

"It's not that simple." Giles pointed out. "Willow apparently has some sort of power that brings Sunnydale's worst nightmares to life and can very easily open the hellmouth if she wishes to. If you don't fight her it could mean the end of the world."

Clark rolled his eyes at his 'watcher' in disgust. "You know what the worst part is I actually thought you were a decent person ends up you're no better then Wesley all you do is hide behind your precious books and send people off on death missions and don't do anything by yourself. When Moloch brainwashed me I wish I had killed you."

Jenny actually swallowed at that. It's how she found about Clark he nearly killed Giles. A demon got into the computers and was brainwashing students through computer code to kill each other. Clark was hypnotized by Moloch to kill Giles before he could stop Chloe from coming to him. Clark got close but this bizarre gust of wind knocked him into the book cabinet and when he got up he was himself again.

Buffy frowned she knew Clark better then he thought. "You don't believe that."

Clark just clenched his fists. No… he doesn't truth be told if something came up for Buffy he probably would have done the same thing not to scare her. "No… I don't."

Giles frowned he really hates this job. "Clark if you don't fight Willow."

"I DON'T CARE!" Clark shouted. "I don't care." He repeated to himself more then anyone. "I'm 16 years old. I don't wanna die."

Tess watched Clark leave and got a new idea in her head. That will work and she'll do it tonight so Giles can't stop them.

* * *

Clark was laid back on the bed not sure what to do as a duffel bag hit him in the face. "Ow"

"Get dressed and get packed." Tess ordered. "We're leaving."

Clark looked at her. "And where are we going?"

Tess shrugged she hasn't thought that far ahead. "I don't know we can go to LA in a few days I know of a hotel we can stay until this is finished. We might have to kill a ghost though."

Clark looked blankly at the duffel bag. "So that's it huh just quit?"

"Would you prefer to die at the ripe old age of sixteen?" Tess asked.

Clark shakes his head no. Of course not he's sixteen his life is supposed to be just beginning not coming to a tragic end. He knows Willow has to be stopped but can't someone else do it. Clark doesn't say a word and just starts packing.

* * *

Buffy was walking back to the Kent Farm with her father. "So if Clark died were you even going to tell me you could have stopped it?"

Jonathon frowned he didn't want Buffy involved. "No because I know you sweetheart. You're one of the kindest people I know you'd knock Willow around but at the end of the day she would kill you."

"You don't know that!" Buffy shouted. "Maybe I can kill her if it means saving Clark."

"Maybe but I'm not about to take that risk Buffy." Jonathon shouted.

Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust as Jonathon instantly regretted what he said. "So you just send Clark in my place. Drop dead dad."

Buffy briskly walked ahead of him not wanting to talk to him right now. Buffy walked through the fields and back to the barn only to find herself stuck in a metal box. She repeatedly slammed herself against the walls looking for a way out but finds nothing as a metal ceiling starts to close in trapping her here as she literally bounces off the wall to no effect. "Somebody, help, HELP… SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Buffy shouted in terror as she was pulled through the box.

Jonathon hugged his daughter not caring if she wanted to or not. "It's OK you're safe now. You're alright."

* * *

Tess stared at Clark who was asleep in the passenger's seat as they came up to the welcome to Smallville sign. He had to sleep now as she couldn't exactly take the morning shift.

Clark looked around a foggy wasteland not even being able to see the ground. He walks north until a black raven lands on his shoulder pointing south and making noises for him to go that way.

Clark sighed well at least it's not talking this time though that could have been from his brain literally melting form the spell. He punched the crow away wwith his other hand and it hit the floor but flew back up and landed on Clark's shoulder again calling at the south.

Clark rolled his eyes in frustration. "Alright, we'll go south."

Clark turned around and watched as a pyramid shot out of the floor and kept going up by the time it was done he couldn't even see the top anymore. Clark silently turned to his shoulder and glared at the crow. "This is because I punched you isn't it?"

The crow just nodded as Clark sighed and started his way up. A couple hours later he had made it to Smallville or at least what was left of Smallville that wasn't on fire. Vampires are pillaging the city and little kids are being pulled away from their mothers whom are being torn apart. Chloe's dead body lay at his feet. He sees a vampire run up to grab her for her blood and Clark runs up to punch him but instead goes right through the vampire Clark fell to the floor as the vampire rips into Chloe's throat. He can't help he's not there. He sees a vampire run forward and tackled Cordelia to the floor and started biting her.

Clark looked away in disgust. But he turned around and saw Willow feeding on Buffy. Clark ran up to her in a fury but each punch went through her head, he kept swinging but it was no use. Willow dropped Buffy's body and looked to Clark and smiled before running off in Buffy's traditional blur that Clark could barely see. Clark shouted in anger as the world turned white.

Clark shot up from the passenger seat and saw they were still in the car. "Tess turn around."

"What?" Tess said in general confusion she thought they had a plan here.

"I said turn around." Clark repeated. "I'm going back to Smallville."

Tess' eyes lit up in panic. "Clark… if you're in Smallville you can die."

"If I'm not there my friends will… Tess turn the car around please. I'm not beyond tucking and rolling."

Tess frowned and made a u turn. If Clark's going to die he'll do it with her fighting at his side. Tess drove them back to her motel room and just quietly sat down with Clark. "Maybe I should bite you. I mean I have a soul and maybe if I sire you then."

"Refusing to see a vampire as a demon is kind of what led me to this mess in the first place." Clark pointed out.

Tess held her head. "I know, I know it's just you're going to die tomorrow. I feel like I should be doing something waking up every supernatural contact I know trying to find a way out."

"Can you just stay with me?" Clark asked the sadness clear on his face knowing the consequences of his actions. "I just don't want to spend my last night scared of my fate."

Tess hates this she feels utterly powerless. It doesn't matter if it's as slayer or vampire she can't save anyone. "OK" She starts making the bed. "So you're just going to let Willow kill you?"

Clark shakes his head no. "It's not exactly plan A. But if Willow does what I think she will I might just take her down with me."

Tess pulls out the comforter and sheets as they both get into bed. Clark wraps up Tess in his arms and holds her in his arms as they share some tender kisses both just pushing tomorrow from their mind. Tess looked at him with a happy smile just to give him her support even if she's far from happy.

* * *

Clark woke up early the next day and watched Tess in bed sound asleep. It was nice just holding her all night. Clark watched her sleep they kissed and held each other all night it wasn't what he was expecting but it was what he needed to get him through the night. He really likes Tess but the whole slayer vampire thing still confuses him and she knew it too and anything else beyond what they did last night would have just felt like pity. Clark went home to get a change of clothes for the day at school.

Clark came downstairs and saw Joyce reading the paper. Clark didn't say a word and just hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. The first woman in his life that has ever given a damn about him and for the longest he figured the only one that would.

Joyce smiled and wondered what brought that on. "Well this is an interesting way to start a breakfast."

"Can't I just miss you?" Clark asked genuinely.

Joyce was touched but now she's kind of concerned he was out all night but that happens. "Clark are you alright. You were out all night without even a call."

"I'm fine mom. It was just a long night." Clark assured her. No reason to tell her of the bullet focused on him. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want to make for yourself" Joyce replied he broke the rules he can make his own breakfast.

Clark smirked that seemed about right. "Hey, don't you have that antique thing over the weekend shouldn't you get going."

Joyce studied her son carefully if she didn't know any better she'd say that Clark was planning to throw a party. "Clark are you sure you're OK. A lot of people have been seeing nightmares lately."

Clark nodded as he put the finishing touches on a bagel. "I'm fine mom. I'm going to head out to school. I'll see you tonight. I love you." He said while he wrapped her up in a hug.

Joyce is starting to wonder if Clark thinks he missed mother's day but it's not until this weekend. "I love you too."

* * *

Xander was in school listening to Buffy give the back story on who it was that attacked Kennedy and that it was an attempt to lure Clark out. He's taking it a lot worse then Chloe and Kennedy are. "That lousy hypocrite!"

Buffy looked at Xander and was studying the look on his face. "How is he a hypocrite?"

"Pete" Xander answered simply. "When Pete turned he wasted no time to run a stake through him. But since it's his girlfriend she gets a free pass." Xander said with venom on his breath. "What does he have to say about that?"

Clark came in and heard Xander's little tirade. "I'd say every single person that Willow has killed between then and now and all the suffering this town is suffering through now is on me. I'd say I killed Pete because I learned that wasn't Pete anymore and I'd say I'm more then paying for it now with Willow. I'm sorry I couldn't save Pete but I couldn't let him hurt anyone else either because he was your friend."

Xander rolled his eyes stupid jerk that makes Buffy have gaga feelings for him. Xander just sighed and pointed to his mouth. "Put foot here"

Clark sat down at the table. "So I take it you all know who attacked Kennedy last night?"

Chloe nodded. "I don't appreciate being lied to Clark."

Kennedy just shrugged in a twisted understanding. "Its OK Clark people hide relationships all the time…admittedly yours was a bit more complicated."

"That's one way to put it." Clark said understating the obvious and lord knows Kennedy probably had to keep her share of relationships hidden from her parents. "Hey let's get out of this musty library and go for breakfast, my treat."

Xander instantly got up along with Kennedy and Chloe as they headed out. "You had me at getting out of the musty library."

Buffy watched as the others left leaving her in the library alone with Giles. "How did he do that?"

"Do what?" Giles asked.

Buffy frowned and started to explain. "Joyce called apparently he never came home last night and you can't exactly blame him for that after what he heard you say. I was hoping he ran off but here he is."

Giles took off his glasses. "When you're met with fate you can either run from it or confront it. Maybe Clark chooses to fight his fate and try to make a better outcome."

"Doesn't mean he's doing it alone I'm going with him tonight. I'll help him slay Willow." Buffy decided.

Xander looked into the library. "Hey Buff you coming."

Buffy nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Tess looked at her clock and saw it was 2:30 in the afternoon she also saw that she was all alone. "Clark" She got up and looked around the room. No, no, no he hasn't left to confront Willow not yet. Not already it can't be. Tess rapidly gets clothes and a blanket on as she rushes out the front door in full sunlight.

Tess storms right through the front door of Clark's house if it was locked she would have just knocked the door down as she leaves the blanket on the floor and runs upstairs to his room. "Clark, Clark where the hell are you?"

Tess went downstairs and was greeted by quite the sight coming out of the kitchen as she backed away. "Whoa OK this isn't what it looked like."

Joyce came out with a crossbow in hand aimed at Tess' chest. "Then please enlighten me."

Tess frowned wondering how much Joyce knows and if this her way of protecting him. "I was just looking for Clark."

"He's not here." Joyce replied.

Tess looked around smelled the room Clark was here but he's long gone. She smashed a table in frustration. "Where did he go?"

Joyce kept the crossbow on her as she approached her. "I'm not telling you."

Tess easily smacked the crossbow out of Joyce's hands. She respects her for doing it but she doesn't have time now. "Joyce, please just tell me where he is."

Joyce defiantly shakes her head. "He was at school I don't know where now."

Tess looked at her in shock what kind of a cruel parent is she? "Seriously you sent him to school today. Nothing more important then school even if you're going…" Tess stopped oh god he never told her. "I gotta go."

Joyce saw that panicked realization and ran for the blanket taking it before the redhead could. "What Tess?"

"Just give me the blanket Joyce." Tess ordered her she's not beyond torturing her.

"No, you and Clark have both been acting weird today and I want to know why." Joyce stands tall holding her ground with the 400 year old vampire.

Tess just shakes her head and looks for something to use as a sun shield. "I have to go right now please just give me the damn blanket back."

"Just tell me!" Joyce shouted.

Tess growled as she turned to game face and snapped. "If I don't get to Clark before the sun sets he's going to die."

Joyce just had a blank look in her eyes not sure how to feel. "No Tess no I just saw him today he was fine."

Tess shakes her head. "It's not going to be a heart attack or anything like that. A vampire is going to kill him tonight and he knows it. I have to find him. Please if you know where he is you have to tell me."

Joyce just shakes her head uncertain. "No, no, no Clark is a part of me. He's fine he was here this morning we had our usual spat whenever he is out all night and he was fine."

"He was protecting you from the truth." Tess corrected her. "Please if you know anything?"

Joyce shook her head not sure, god how can she not know. "He… he went to school but that got out already. He's wearing… he's wearing… oh god I can't remember how can I not remember." Joyce asked with tears starting to flow.

Tess took the blanket off her and put it around her head. "I'm going to find him."

"Well wait I want to go with you." Joyce said getting a jacket.

Tess stopped her with a hand on her stomach. "You'll just slow me down I'm sorry." Tess had a mad laugh that calmed down to genuine sadness. "You know for 400 years I've wondered the earth without a purpose and now I'm running out of time. If I can find him I'll get him home to you."

Joyce watched as Tess leaves. She immediately grabs the phone and calls Clark but gets his voicemail. "Clark it's your mother just call when you get this please. I reaaly need to talk to you." Joyce hung up the phone and looked at a picture that was right next to it in a frame. It was a picture of a 5 year old Clark with a smile on his face with Joyce's arms wrapped around him. Joyce sat there and cried from what Tess had told her.

* * *

Giles was in the library stocking up for his own little war with Jonathon and Jenny watching. Clark isn't going to fight Willow tonight he is.

Jenny was looking at what Giles had translated. "So Clark meets the anointed one and he takes Clark to the old flame that will consume him."

Giles simply nodded that was how it would go but he'll stop it. "Yes, and the skies will allegedly howl in fury at his death."

Clark walked in and heard that last part. "So I'm looking for a kid and he'll lead me to Willow?"

Giles looked up and looked at him right between the eyes. "Clark, I'm not gonna send you out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. I-it's time I found out."

Clark nodded he hopes he does. "You're still not going up against her I let Willow come into the world it's on me to take her out of it."

"I've made up my mind."

"So have I."

Giles shakes his head in fierce denial he is not sending a 16 year old to his death. "I made up my mind first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told! Giving orders it's the only thing I'm good for anyway remember?"

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer." Clark pointed out until he rolled his eyes seeing Buffy come into the backdoor apparently he didn't lose her as well as he thought.

"Clark please, please don't do this." Buffy pleaded.

Clark frowned and was fighting just to stay standing. "Buffy you think I want to die. I wanted to grow up. I wanted to see who I'd be in ten years. But I don't get that choice if I can't save myself I can at least save all of you."

Buffy looked at him she's not backing down from this she's her best friend and maybe more. "Well I change fate and I say I'm going with you."

Giles wasn't listening he saw the incredible person his slayer was and he stopped prophecies before. "I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind."

Clark smiled inside genuinely touched. "I know. Alright we'll do it together all three of us."

Jonathon frowned but saw that Buffy made her choice. Clark grabbed a couple stakes because one way or another this won't take long. "Ladies first."

"Huh, and here I thought you were a boyscout." Buffy quipped as she took the lead with Clark behind her followed by Giles. Clark took a couple steps before clenching his hands together in a double axe handle. When they're at Giles desk he struck Buffy in the back of the head as hard as he could as the kryptonian was knocked over the desk as a result.

Clark turns around and throws a hard punch to Giles face, knocking him out. He falls backward to the floor. Ms. Calendar scrambles to his aid while Clark goes to the office and lifts Buffy and puts her down on the table using his black jacket for a cushion on the table. Ms. Calendar lifts Giles' head in her hands and gets under it with her knees. While Jonathon tends to Buffy.

Clark looks at the two. "When he wakes up tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it. When Buffy wakes up tell her she was my best friend here and it was great getting to know her and I... just something nice and tell her I said it."

"If you fight Willow she'll kill you." Jonathon pointed out.

Clark frowned but it's not like he doesn't know this. "Buffy has a destiny Mr. Kent and we both know that it goes far beyond fighting a couple vampires. I know I'm going to die but maybe I might just take Willow down to hell with me to protect her." Clark said as he quietly left the library.

Clark looked outside and saw a kid.

"Mr. please help me." The anointed one pleaded.

Clark wastes no time and pulls out a stake ending any threat the newborn could be. He doesn't need a mystical guide to tell him where Willow was going to be.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jonathon was watching as his daughter struggled to wake up. Jenny used smelling sauce for Giles but they left Buffy be. Buffy opened her eyes and sat up holding her head. "Jerk"

Jonathon looked at her.

"Not you obviously." Buffy pointed out. The vampire slayer that hit her from behind. "Where'd he go?"

Jonathon shrugged. "Buffy we honestly don't know he knocked you two unconscious and left."

Buffy got up and took off in a blur he couldn't have gone that far and the best place to vampires is underground. Buffy moved through the tunnels with lightning speed trying to find Clark but he's not here she looks around and does see someone she knows as she finds Tess.

"What are you doing here?" The vampire and the slayer ask each other simultaneously.

"I was trying to find Clark." Tess replied. "Take it he shook you off too." She already knows the answer already Clark probably knocked her out so she wouldn't follow him.

"He hit me form behind about 20 minutes ago." Buffy objected still not believing he did that. "Jerk has a martyr complex and knocked me unconscious."

"You don't know the first thing about him." Tess shouted knowing why Clark came back.

Buffy looked at Tess and saw how angry she just made her. "Then why don't you explain it to me."

Tess stood there arms across her chest. "I took him out of Smallville. He fell asleep muttered your name in his sleep. Woke up and insisted we go back because I'm guessing he saw you get killed. You're why he came back."

Buffy frowned and watched Tess starting to smell the air around her. "What the hell are you doing now?"

"I'm smelling the air trying to find Clark's scent." Tess answered.

Buffy thought about that creepy and eww but potentially useful. "So if you had Clark's scent you'd be able to find him."

"Yes but I have to find his scent first and it's not here. And I have no idea where the hell to look" Tess laid out as simply as she could.

"So if you found his scent you can find him?" Buffy asked. "So like where he was 20 minutes ago."

"Yes like that!" Tess said shouting until she realizes what Buffy said and still shouted. "Maybe I should follow you then."

"Maybe you should." Buffy shouted back.

"FINE"

"FINE"

Tess looked around and saw she was back in the library and now had Clark's scent. She'll figure this one out later for now she just pointed right. "He went this way."

* * *

Clark looked up at the windmill and rolled his eyes. Well he'll survive the fall at least. He looks around and sees a river in front of the windmill oh this is going to be fun. He starts climbing up the ladder and isn't surprised to find Willow sitting on top looking to the sky.

"Thought I'd find you here." Clark said.

Willow smiled and turned to Clark. "You dusted the kid didn't you?"

Clark nodded. "I know you so well the middleman just seemed like a waste of time."

Willow got to her feet. "Well I don't take it you're going to willingly just die are you? I mean we can be snuggly again and I'm sure your British guy decoded the prophecy by now and sent you on your merry way to die all tra la la laey like Wes."

Clark pulled out a stake. "You want to keep your distance. Can we just get this done with?"

"You don't want to play guess I can't force you." She kneed him in the stomach and Clark wobbled back. "Oh wait I can."

Willow went for a kick but Clark caught her leg and easily flipped her into air knocking her on the floor of the windmill stomach first. He pulled out a stake and went to finish it but Willow rolled around and kicked him into the wheel which knocked the stake loose but didn't pulverize him due to calm winds. Willow went to punch Clark with each fist but Clark got his hands up and caught each fist with his own. Clark reacted to the opening and kneed her in the stomach once hurting her and doing it again as she fell to her hands and knees. Clark got one hand on her hair and another on her leather bodysuit as he grabbed her and threw her off the windmill as she went crashing down to the ground.

Clark slid down the ladder like a fire pole but Willow was gone already. Clark walked around nervously trying to find the red head that once took his heart. He walked closer to the river hearing noises when Willow emerged from the shadow and kicked him into the river. Clark got to his feet and punched her in the face as Willow reeled back from the blow.

Willow switched to her game face as her eyes turned black. "That's enough."

Clark stopped in his tracks completely paralyzed. Willow looked at him stuck in the water and simply smiled as she started walking circles around him. "It was brave you know, not that I was expecting anything less from you. I don't take it your watcher knew of the second part of the prophecy did he?"

Clark just stood there immobile as Willow continued. "In a world of Nightmares the slayer will confront a flame from his past and he will be consumed by it and die. The winds will howl in fury from his death. Only for him to be reborn into a new life and new purpose. If you didn't come to stop me the nightmares would have faded on their own nothing would have happened."

Clark stood with a tear running down his eye realizing that this is it.

Willow wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. "Oh don't worry I'm going to make you young and strong like me forever and ever. We'll have fun!" She bites down into Clark's throat and feels the rush as Clark makes silent groans of pain.

Willow enjoys feeding off him for a couple seconds but quickly pulls away as something happens to her. She drops to her hands and knees and starts uncontrollably coughing as smoke and steam starts pouring out of her mouth what the hell is that about? Eventually she regurgitates a good deal of Clark's blood as her mouth stops smoking. Willow walked over to Clark. "Ok what was that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Um right paralyzed." She waved her hand and freed Clark's mouth.

"Go to hell" Clark responded.

She looks at both sides of Clark's neck for a cross but nothing. She looks into Clark's mouth and sees nothing either. She lifted the sleeves of Clark's shirts but found nothing she examined further down his right arm and found what she was looking for and threw his arm back in disgust.

Clark had a quiet smile. "I tried to tell them… it wasn't drugs."

Willow looked at him and realized she can't turn him no vampire can. "You've been injecting yourself with holy water this whole time."

"Seemed like the best way to avoid getting bit." Clark replied with a crooked smile.

Willow growled. "Well I'm not usually one for clichés. But if I can't have you." Willow punched Clark whom fell face first into the water. "Then no one else will." She calmly walked away if she can't have Clark as her child she'll level the town he loves so much by opening the hellmouth which she would have done anyway for amusement. The whole world is full of small towns no one will miss one.

* * *

Buffy was walking with Tess reaching her limit. "How much longer?"

"We're almost there." Tess informed her as the winds started to pick up. Tess looked into the sky and saw something that caught her eye. "Buffy"

Buffy looked up and saw the Chandler field windmill spinning out of control as the wind picks up heavily both girls moved for Tess it was faster than she had ever run before and she was still trailing to Buffy who didn't even need to stop to breath and was just keeping Tess in rear view in case she needed to turn Clark. Buffy came up and saw Clark face first in the river and moved in a blur pulling him out.

Tess was surprised at that but quickly regained her focus. She listened to Clark's chest for anything but found nothing. "We're too late… he's dead."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

To answer a PM This is the reason I don't support Buffy/Angel. It's not the age, the necrophilia, the whole viewing her as a trophy for redemption or even the whoring in his human life which was hundreds of years ago anyway. It would be how Xander finds him in season 1. Everyone said they have this great love but if Angel cared as much as he claimed he would have done something to get Buffy help instead Xander finds him reading and has to force him off his ass to help with the threat of a cross. I mean your girlfriend is going to be as far as you know horribly murdered but hey at least you can catch up with your Shakespeare and act tortured. Buffy and Angel are both great characters individually but together they've always been a mess to me.

By the way I realized how centered it is in Buffy cannon. It adds more Smallville when I go to season 2.

Up Next: The finale of the nightmare prophecy and sophomore year.


	11. The Nightmare Prophecy Part 3

Buffy looked up at Tess cradling Clark's body in her arms. He can't be dead. Buffy feels the wind do a number on her hair as it swiftly picks up. Tess looks into the sky and groans a tornado just what they need right now. She also sees a group of vampires coming their way Willow likely sent them to collect Clark's body. "Buffy we gotta go."

Buffy shed a tear and turned around with glowing red eyes. "Tess get down."

Tess quickly ducked and Buffy blasted the group with heat vision and they combusted to dust. She could have sworn Clark said she had a problem pulling the trigger. "Thanks" Tess looks to Buffy and saw she's frozen and panicking with her eyes moving left and right. "Buffy whatever you're seeing it's not real fight it." Tess tried but rolled her eyes in frustration seeing the tornado picking up all three of them.

Buffy is just carried by the wind too scared to move away as she's put back into her metal box.

* * *

Kennedy was walking with Chloe and Xander as they moved quickly into the library. Giles said he needed to see all of them in an important matter regarding Clark. Kennedy was calmly walking up the stairs when she's swiftly grabbed from behind. Chloe and Xander turn around and see a vampire has her. However before either could react Kennedy did by quickly moving her head back and catching him with a headbutt and stepped on his foot forcing him to let her go.

Kennedy turned around and kneed him in the stomach and clotheslined him in the back of the head knocking him out as she quickly led Xander and Chloe inside.

"Kennedy how did you do that?" Chloe asked.

Kennedy looked at her handiwork it didn't feel like adrenaline it just felt natural. "I don't know."

* * *

Buffy watched as the metal box started its final steps to lock her in for eternity as she heard two voices and a planet shaking apart.

"Put her inside, Lara. Our time has passed. The hourglass is empty."

"What if they don't love her?"

"Lara, her destiny is set. As is ours."

"Goodbye, my sweet Amara."

Buffy regained her focus it wasn't fear it was love. Her parents loved her enough to send her off the planet that looked like it was about to blow. She watches as the tornado leaves and she looks down and realizes she's 50 feet in the air without any rope. "Huh, well this is new."

Buffy wills herself into the tornado and spots Tess easily enough with all the screams she's making. She grabbed the ensouled vampire's arm and threw her out of the tornado with a little more joy then she should probably feel as she sets her sights on trying to find Clark. She sees him about to have a face to face encounter with the windmill over a tree and quickly flies through the tree breaking it in two and grabs Clark as the windmill is obliterated on her back. Buffy takes him and flies down to where Tess is.

Tess got up cracking her neck among other things getting sucked into a tornado was a new experience after 400 years. "Us girls have to have a chat."

Buffy is feeling for a pulse on Clark but gets nothing and starts mouth to mouth getting air into his lungs. "Not now"

* * *

Clark was looking around and saw he was in his old room in LA and saw he crashed through his old window. OK this is just weird. He watches as his door starts to creek open and stands arms up ready to fight until he sees the door open completely revealing Willow in a pink fuzzy sweater and a skirt it was Willow, his Willow. Clark ran up and hugged her.

Willow simply smiled. "I missed you too." Willow could see that Clark wasn't letting go. "Um, Clark Oxygen becoming an issue."

Clark let her go. "Of course I'm sorry… it's just…"

"I know." Willow assured him cupping the side of his face. "Clark you can't stay here you have to go back."

Clark looked at her and shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Well you have to the world's ending big guy and it needs you."

Clark looked at her seeing the perpetual smile she had when they were together. "I can't beat you."

"Damn straight" Willow replied. "But that evil, skanky, gay thing you can beat her and you know it. You're just too scared to let me go."

"But I let you die."

Willow rolled her eyes see this is the one thing she won't miss his perpetual guilt trip. "Clark why do you blame yourself about what happened to me?"

"I let you die. I should have gotten there faster."

Willow walked up behind him and hugged him wrapping her arms around his chest. "I loved and I was loved in return that's more then most people ever get. I never blamed you not once, you came for me, that was all I ever wanted. Now you know and now you have to go."

Clark looks at the window. "I don't want to."

"I know, but the world needs you and so does she."

Clark watched Willow leave. "She who?"

Willow went for the exit and quickly turned around. "What the heck one for the road?" She jumps into Clark's arms and they share one last kiss with each other enjoying their taste as Willow pushes Clark out the window.

"Willow!"

Willow simply waved goodbye with a smile. "I'll always be with you Clark, always."

* * *

Clark looked into Buffy's eyes before he sat up and spat out about a pint of water from his lungs as he gets refocused on the world. Clark turned around and saw Buffy kneeling down next to him. "What happened?"

"You were dying I was flying we both went through whole new things." Buffy replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from dying but some idiot hit me from behind."

Clark looked at her. "Did I really die?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep the sky howled and everything. Why didn't Willow turn you?"

"I've been injecting my blood with Holy Water ever since Willow died. She bit off more then she could suck." Clark replied.

Buffy simply nodded. "So are you OK with…"

Clark had a small smile. "Yeah, it actually did me a lot of good." Clark turned to Tess. "We have to make a pit stop at your apartment."

Tess simply nodded having a good idea what Clark wants.

* * *

Xander ran into the library followed by Chloe, and Kennedy. "Barricade the doors."

Giles looked at the three. "What are you three going on about?"

"Vampires lots of vampires" Chloe replied as she turned to Xander. "Also the death of the age of chivalry"

Xander shot her a look not particularly amused. "You shoved me first also Kennedy was holding her own and then some."

Giles had a distraught face but quickly hid it. That's why Kennedy just stepped aside when they asked to come in she's a potential and its instinct for them to protect themselves. But if she's a slayer now then that means… it means Clark is dead.

Jonathon loads a shotgun and saw a car driving into school knocking down the door. "I think the vampires just figured out a way to break through any barricade we set up."

The car sped in and stopped short of the library as everyone hears a banging on the door. "Let me in you freaks."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Aw that's worse then a vampire."

Chloe opens the door and Cordelia came running and started shouting. "OK what is going on around here? It's like Alice in wonderland meets A Nightmare on Elm Street. I think I hit Barney the Dinosaur on the way here. This nightmare world is getting worse."

Giles frowned. "We have no way of knowing how to stop it unless we can kill Willow she's the one tampering with the seed of wonder." Everyone watches as the floor starts to shake.

Xander is the first one to say it. "Now what?"

* * *

Willow was on top of the roof of Smallville High chanting and smiled feeling a familiar aura coming her way. Her plan was to destroy the hellmouth and bury the town but she wants Clark dead before that. She sees the three coming at her and sees what Clark has strapped to his back and just smiled hopefully he puts up a better fight this time than that last pitiful performance.

Clark walks to Smallville high with Tess and Buffy at his flank as a blue barrier goes up cutting the two girls off.

Buffy punched the barrier but it had no effect. "He's all alone in there now isn't he."

Tess' face turned demonic as she growled and repeatedly punched it... good barrier "Until the spell comes down"

Clark slowly approached the steps as all the vampires came out for him. Clark simply looked at them while taking his weapon off his back as they all came for him.

* * *

Buffy flew into the barrier like a torpedo and bounced off it. She looked over and saw Tess looking kind of relieved. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm never happy." Tess replied.

Clark stood there getting reacquainted with the grip of his axe as he twirled it in his hands in circles waiting for the vampires to attack. The first one rushed and Clark swiftly cut his head off with little effort. Another one ran up and got cut across the chest as smoke shot out of the wound.

Buffy was in shock watching Clark work. He might not be much of a fighter but you give him an axe and you head for the hills. Clark spun the axe and effortlessly cut off four legs before using his slayer strength to shove the bottom of the axe which was wilted to a stake through two vampires' hearts. Clark took some more swings and Buffy watched in awe as one of the vampires caught the axe handle and Clark swiftly kicked him in the side and brought the axe down taking his head off and jumping in the air decapitating the last two with one sweep and Clark went into the building. Buffy turned to Tess she was not turned on by that. "That was jeepers I mean, how come he never did that before?"

"He was broken." Tess answered. "I could see it in his eyes I know he broke prophecies but that was before he came to Smallville." She turned to Buffy. "I did everything I could to try to keep him away but he insisted on fighting Willow and for whatever reason dieing has seemed to do him a world of good it gave him his fire back."

* * *

Chloe helped barricade the door against the army of vampires until something grabbed her leg from behind and was quickly shot off by Jonathon.

Xander ran over and hugged Chloe. He simply looked at Buffy's dad and nodded gratefully. "Now when do we learn to use those?" Xander doesn't want to imagine a world without Chloe in it.

* * *

Willow eyes were raven but quickly turned into their normal green seeing Clark kick in the door and stare at her blankly like she's just another vampire. Willow simply pointed at him and scolded. "I did all of this for you. I wanted you back I wanted us to be a family me you and the little guy."

"No, you did all of this for you. I was just a choice mate." Clark replied.

"Semantics" Willow replied. "Remember when we went to the carnival I took you to cheer you up after the rest of our 'friends' thought you were a freak. We had so much fun that night you were happy because you just turned into the slayer you threw your glasses into the trash and burned them and we played carnival games all night you were really good at the rifle game you won me a giant stuffed crocodile and at the end of the night you kissed me. It was the first time I've ever been kissed by anyone and then you apologized for being so blind earlier. We stopped being friends that day and became something a lot more."

Clark smiled thinking back on that it was the best day of his life. "Yeah Willow loved that crocodile she said it kept the frogs away." Clark wasted no time and kicked Willow in the stomach. "Fortunately you're not her."

Clark swung overhead and Willow quickly ducked and caught the axe on the second approach with the two staring each other face to face.

"Stop!" Willow ordered.

"Get a new trick that one's getting old." Clark replied with a headbutt knocking Willow back.

Willow turned to her vampire face and kicked Clark's hand knocking his axe out of his hand and it went down the roof. Willow went to kick him again and Clark caught her leg and threw her into the wall. Clark walked over to her and Willow jammed her steel heel into Clark's leg as he shouted out in pain. Who knew you could get impaled by a shoe. Willow kicked him with her other foot and Clark fell to the floor facing the vampire.

Clark dug into his sleeve and pulled out a stake. He waits for Willow to get close to him and he waits for the right moment using his one good leg he trips her legs causing her to lose her balance as Clark catches her when she falls and quickly stakes her. Willow looked at the result and used the last of her strength to cup Clark's face in her hand as it turned to dust along with the rest of her.

* * *

Chloe looked out the window and saw Buffy and Tess staring at a blue forcefield as it fell. She watches as Buffy looks up to the roof and disappears in a blur. Chloe's face lit up in shock what… just… happened.

Xander stood next to Chloe and just saw Tess standing there. "What…did Tess do something funny?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "I just reached a decision about magic. I think I'm going to do it. Learn it could be useful if something like this ever happens again."

"Here, here we could use a Glenda on the team." Xander tried his own hand at magic… He ended lighting the book on fire.

Chloe simply smirked and walked away with him. "Great now go on this great voyage because for some reason you doubted the woman that floated in on a bubble. hate that movie."

* * *

Buffy and Clark came in followed by Tess.

Jonathon looked at them. "The hellmouth is closed."

Buffy looked into the distance but regained her focus. "Yeah it's been a wiggy day. Clark died and everything."

Giles took a closer look at Kennedy he's going to have to keep his eyes on the girl over the summer he decides as he turns to Clark. "Are you alright?"

Clark thought about it. Yes he died yes it was creepy but ironically being so close to death inspired him to fight to keep living. "Actually yes, I put a lot of demons to rest and not just the ones I hit with my axe."

Buffy smiled until she saw that behind Giles back Clark was holding hands with Tess and the smile stopped. "So am I the only one that wants to get out of here."

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "If I never see another book again it will be too soon."

They all walked out the door leaving only Clark, Tess, Buffy, and Jonathon. Jonathon watched Clark and Tess start to leave until Clark turned around and hugged Buffy and lifted her up in the air.

"Thank you… for saving my life."

Buffy smiled and hugged him back. "Every time"

Clark put her down and walked out with Tess as Buffy walked out with Jonathon.

* * *

The next morning at the Kent barn Buffy was talking with Martha for some quality mother daughter time that they've been lacking. Of course right now Martha is wishing for a set of headphones.

"I mean I get it Tess is a fiery redhead she has unique combat methods like shooting vampires as I saw when I first met her. But she is way too old for him she's four hundred years old she could be like… twenty great grandmothers."

Martha smiled seeing her daughter so bent out of shape. "And all the while you never told Clark how you feel."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mom it's complicated. I mean Clark is finally smiling it looks like he's letting go and opening up to people if Tess makes him happy what right do I have to change that."

"You owe it to yourself and to Clark to tell him how you feel." Martha pointed out.

"It's not that easy." Buffy pointed out. "I mean he tried to give me a piece of his heart and I pretty much ripped it out and kicked a field goal with it. He finds out he can die if he stays in Smallville yet he stays anyway to protect… how do you top that?"

Martha frowned. "Buffy if Clark wants to be with you it was because of who you are not what each of you can do. Or who's better at saving the day."

"It's so me." Buffy countered. "I mean I fly now I'm the master of land and sea."

Jonathon came out and looked at her. "You fly now?"

To prove her point Buffy simply floated up until she was taller then him. "Clark was in the tornado I saw that my parents sent me here for a reason but I'm not sure it's conquering. I wanted to help Clark I wanted to help save Smallville because I knew he could stop the nightmares that Willow made and he did by killing her. Now speaking of Clark I promised to take him somewhere so excuse me."

* * *

Buffy moved in a blur and stopped in front of the Summers house. She gently knocked on the door and Clark opened the door. Buffy looked at him in shock. "Dear god what are you wearing. It's so… colorful."

Clark looked at his clothes he still wears jeans but gone are the black jackets and shirts replaced today with a blue shirt and red jacket. "What I can't wear bright colors."

Buffy shrugged he looks even nicer in that. She looks to his face and just smirked. "Speaking of bright colors what happened to your face."

Clark smiled holding his cheek. "Yeah well mom let me sleep and when I woke up I got the third degree about not telling her I was going to die. Next time I'm meant to die I have to tell her oh and I'm grounded not that it really matters."

Buffy cracked a smile at him. "OK let's go to LA."

Buffy simply watched as Clark knelt down next to Willow's grave. She simply patted him on the shoulder. "Take all the time you need."

Clark nodded as Buffy left. "OK now that we're alone I'll admit it. You were right Will; I never stopped blaming myself for what happened to you. It was a way not to have to let go. But it's exactly what I have to do to move on, getting rid of the darkness of my past I've been carrying around. To be there for the people who need me now. To be there for whomever she is. I won't ever forget you." Clark points to his head. "'Cause you'll be with me here." He points to his heart. "And here, but now I have to say the one thing I never could." He grabs a piece of grass on the ground and lifts it placing the Star of David underneath. "Goodbye Willow, I'll always love you and I promise to be the man you know I can be."

Clark walks back to Buffy ready to head back to Smallville and then he'll have a summer with his father to keep up the façade of the loving father… ha zah.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hopefully I can make Clark and Buffy each differ a bit more sometimes it just felt like I wrote over their names with a sharpie.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Clark might be in trouble as junior year kicks off with When She was Red.


	12. When She was Red

Chloe stood in Smallville High with Xander and Buffy. When Clark cleaned up a town he did it extraordinarily. Clark as it ends up not only killed Willow but also killed the anointed one leaving no in charge and a vampire civil war leaving no one in power like a chicken without a head. The whole summer he was gone has been a complete lull. The most exciting that happened is Flutie got a job offer at a college in Metropolis with help from Lionel Luthor which sadly means vice principal troll man as Xander calls him or Snyder got promoted. Also they get their school rings today which Chloe is currently looking over hers.

"Nothing says welcome back to hell like a ring that looks like it was jacked from P Diddy."

Buffy had a quiet smirk. "Come on Chloe can't you go a day without a story besides I think they look nice."

Chloe rolled her eyes she saw more sturdy material in capsule eggs. "I think we'll be lucky if the glue holds out till graduation." She leaves leaving Buffy and Xander there as they walk up.

"You sure you're going to do this?" Xander asked.

Buffy shrugged innocently with a smile. "I'm here aren't I?"

Xander had an innocent smirk seeing Buffy go against her parents. "I believe Pa Kent's exact words were. '$350 dollars is a lot of money to spend on something you really don't need.' "

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You know what everyday on that farm I do work that would make most girls my age disgusted by themselves at getting their hands dirty. So once in a while I think I deserve something nice and shiny with the money I earn so drop it."

Xander put his hands up innocently. "OK withdrawn so I take it you didn't see Clark last night."

Buffy shakes her head no. "He should be in today. Like right over there" She point over and sees Clark coming over with a red shirt and jeans. "Hey Clark"

Clark hugged her. "Buffy"

"So CK how was your summer?" Xander asked.

Clark rolled his eyes nothing like a summer with his 'father' to make him appreciate his life on the mouth of hell. "Blind dates so many blind dates daughters of my dad's clients... might knpow a couple girls for Kennedy."

Buffy was shocked. "Oh so that explains the lack of calls."

"Yeah I was walking the streets for most of my summer so…"

Buffy put a hand up she know Clark and his father don't get along but the bright side is as of next Summer it's his choice and he'll likely happily sever the connection for good. "Don't worry about it. So what did you do last night?"

"Tess met me at the edge of town and we caught up on the summer also caught up with mom and unpacked." Clark replied. "As much as I want to catch up I have to get my roster for the year."

Clark went to the principal's office and Buffy decides to forget to tell him about the new principal.

Buffy put the money down and saw the school ring. She puts it on and feels a surprising calm and happiness from it.

Cordy was next in line and saw Buffy holding up the line. She avoided them all summer. "Do you mind?" Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around.

Buffy smiled at her and got right in her face. "So sorry to keep you waiting Cor. We all know you have the very important job to impress a member of the football team before you hit the dreaded age of nineteen when you will have to start living off your looks and hope you can land someone smart enough to at least tie his own shoes after daddy cuts up the platinum cards when he realizes what a pathetic waste of space his daughter truly is."

Cordelia glared at her and Buffy didn't back down. Xander quietly gulped well this is one hell of a way to start the new year. "OK let's take a break before someone says something they'll regret."

"Sick freak" Cordy shouted.

"Vapid whore" Buffy countered.

Xander walked Buffy away from the fight. "Like that" Xander looked down at his finger and realized in all the excitement he lost track of his own ring. He went back and almost swore he saw Cordelia upset until he saw some jock come up to her."

* * *

Jonathon was working on his old motorcycle as Buffy came in with the ring on her finger.

"Buffy how was your day?"

"Can't complain" Buffy replied.

Jonathon looked at his daughter. "Weren't we supposed to fix the garage door?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah god knows I can't do that in seven seconds."

Jonathon looked up and saw the school ring. "And I thought we agreed that you wouldn't buy that ring."

Buffy smiled and played with the gem on her finger. "No we agreed it was my choice and I chose to buy the ring."

"That's because I thought you would make the right one." Jonathon countered.

Buffy's eyes flashed red for a minute. "Yeah how dare I spend a little money on myself when I save you guys thousands by not having to hire hands. I give back Lex's truck despite the fact I had no wish to." Martha came in anyone on the farm could have heard the argument.

Buffy rolled her eyes not in the mood to deal with both of them. "I'm going to the library we're studying…" She turned to her 'father' "You know like normal kids."

Jonathon looked to his wife. "What was that about?"

"I think our daughter is going through some very normal teenage rebellion." Martha offered.

"I liked when it was just dealing with heat vision." Jonathon quipped.

* * *

Clark, Kennedy, Xander and Chloe are in the library for a rare night of not researching. Over the summer they all got a book they had to read and now here they are cramming all they can so they don't get stuck with Mr. Burton's dreaded 2500 word essay if you fail this test.

Clark looks up and sees Buffy come in with a smug grin on her face. Something isn't right here.

Buffy smiled and sat across from Clark. As everyone went on Buffy just rolled her eyes and stated. "Guys this is boring hey why don't we go out to a bar, hey my treat."

All four heads rose kind of in shock.

Xander had an innocent smile. "Well Buff as much as I'd like to see a Kent girl drunk I'd rather not spend my entire junior year writing a paper."

"Same here" Kennedy added. "As tempting as it is I'd rather not get sent to an equal sex boarding school where I have to hear how evil I am for liking girls everyday."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well you two are boring how about you two."

Clark chuckled not believing this. "Well as tempting as it sounds Snyder is holding burning down the Hemery gym over my head so I don't want to give him any more ammo."

Chloe looked at Buffy confused. "You might be able to go through academic hara kiri but the rest of us are stuck and where's the book?"

Clark looked up and realized where he left it. "I'm sorry I think I left it in the stacks I'll go get it."

Buffy smiled watching Clark go as her eyes flashed blue and she followed Clark up. "I didn't know you had a birthmark. It's cute."

Clark's eyes shot out as he practically glowed red blushing. "D-did you just x-ray me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Buffy countered.

Clark looked at her. "Buffy what happened to you today? All day you've been very different."

Buffy looked at Clark. "Well maybe it's a new year and a new girl maybe I'm just tired of being the little home grown farm girl with a secret. Look you guys can go all geek of the week but I'm out of here."

Clark just watched Buffy leave there is something just not right about her and he doubts it's just growing up and a rebellious change since she was the same Buffy earlier?

* * *

Clark walked the streets that night and smiled. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Tess walked out of the alley and looked at him. "You seemed distracted I was going to let you get your head on straight."

"I saw a different side of Buffy today. I think something's wrong with her." Clark answered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tess asked.

Clark shakes his head. "No offense but I think if you cross Buffy right now she might put you in an astray she's over the whole all demons left alive thing. So is the world ending you usually show up for something like that."

Tess shakes her head no. "The Order of Aurelius is still killing each other. But fact of the matter is you made a power vacuum Clark and I fear for Smallville when it's filled."

Clark watched Tess kind of twitch. "Are you OK…? You're shaking."

Tess nodded. "Hungry and cold."

Clark laughed and wrapped his jacket around her. "Let's get out of here before you eat a girl."

"Like I'd eat some Joe Schmo with a slayer right here" Tess countered.

* * *

Clark talked to Xander the next day seeing if he could get a feel that something was different about Buffy.

Xander innocently shrugged. "I don't see anything that different about Buffy so she's a little more assertive what's the big deal."

"Xander it's a lot more then her being assertive." Clark replied. "She's turned into a completely different person over night."

Xander stood there in shock he might have said he was right but all the blood left his brain.

Clark looked over to see what Xander was looking at and stared in equal shock seeing a blond girl they barely recognized as Buffy. Her hair was done differently as opposed to the long flat or ponytail it usually is. It's more a perm for about the three seconds he looks at it. Before his eyes drop down to her black top and leather pants.

Xander looked at Clark once Buffy was gone. "So I'm an idiot what do you got?"

"No idea, but right now Chloe needs to see me something about an award winning story." Clark replied as they walked for the Torch.

* * *

Clark and Xander walked in and saw Chloe with a smile putting the paper to finish.

"What are you so happy about?"

Chloe puts her ring up as proof of something. "This piece of school spirit is a $350 dollar piece of crap. They were using meteor rocks in replacement of rubies."

Xander looked at her. "You're losing your edge Chlo. Meteor rocks are green."

Chloe held a new rock for Clark and Xander to see. "Not this batch note the red vein."

Clark looked at the rock he never did ask Buffy what those rocks did to her.

* * *

Clark walked up to the Kent Farm and quietly knocked. He sees who opened the door and had a sigh of confusion. "Giles?"

"Clark what are you doing here?" Giles asked.

"I need to talk to the Kents." Clark replied easily enough which he does as Giles opens the door for him. Clark came in and saw Martha taping up Jonathon's ribs apparently she's been having trouble at home too. "Did Buffy do that?"

Jonathon looked at Clark. "Don't even think about going after her."

"Thought never crossed my mind." Clark replied honestly he'd never hurt Buffy ever. "Take it she's been going through some changes."

Martha sadly nodded she wonders what happened to the girl she once knew. "She brought a whole bunch of high tech junk and pushed Jonathon into the tractor. We'd say something weird was going on but with Buffy everything has sort of happened to her overnight."

Clark looked at them and thought it might be weird. "It still could be. What can you tell me about the meteor rocks that came down with Buffy?"

Jonathon looked to Martha and grew both kept quiet faces this was their worst fear. "They're likely just pieces of her planet."

Clark looked at the two and rolled his eyes in a way he actually respects them for what they've done. Most people would have handed her over to someone like Lionel Luthor. They chose to protect her and even when she seemingly turned against them they are still protecting their daughter because they loved her.

"There's a reason the Kents always tell the truth neither of you can lie to save your life." Clark said. "But right now I need to know about the meteor rocks. Do they have any effect on her at all?"

Martha looked at Jonathon but it was obvious he wasn't budging. Clark has kept Buffy's secret even from her friends. "They hurt her."

"Martha!"

Martha looked over to Jonathon. "He has kept her secret for nearly six months. He only wants to help her." She turns back to Clark. "Buffy gets weak around the rocks and her veins glow green if she's not wearing red."

"What about the red rocks?" Clark asked.

Jonathon and Martha looked at each other in confusion and Clark realized they have no idea what he's talking about. Clark picked up the meteor rock from his backpack and gave it to them.

"All the school rings are made out of this stuff." Clark filled in.

Martha looked at the red rock the meteor shower the gift that keeps on giving. "If green kryptonite affects her physically then the red kryptonite must affect her emotionally."

Clark got to his feet. "This means she'll be back normal as soon as we get the ring off."

Martha got up to stop him. "Clark we tried talking to her its how Jonathon had to have his ribs taped."

Clark shrugged he sees what she's trying to do but he's not exactly powerless. "I'm a slayer Mrs. Kent I was born to take a kicking."

* * *

Clark went to the Bronze hoping he'd find Buffy there. You really can't do all that much in Smallville. She sees her there talking to a bunch of other guys. "Buffy we need to talk."

Buffy smiled and left the other boys in a hurry. "OK what do you want to talk about?"

Clark pointed to the ring. "You have to take that off."

Buffy clenched her knuckles almost holding the rock like a crutch. "One time I break the rules go for what everyone else does and even you come down on me. I figured you'd like to do something normal for a change."

"Buffy the ring is made of meteor rock it's making you act like this." Clark replied.

Buffy shrugged not seeing his point. "Well I love the way I feel and I get it now. Want, take, have it's all that matters you want to do something try and stop me."

Buffy lightly pushed Clark into the wall. Of course in Buffy's case lightly is still enough to have him seeing cartoon birdies for a minute or two. Buffy walked up to Xander whom was in the middle of a conversation with Chloe and Kennedy.

"Dance with me." Buffy asked.

Xander quickly said yes and joined her on the dance floor.

Clark got up clearing the cob webs as he looked at the dance floor and saw Buffy practically grinding Xander. Buffy smiled particularly cruel smiles at Chloe and Clark knowing what she is doing. Chloe doesn't hide her feelings as well as she thinks she does. She has a thing for Xander and Xander has a thing for her which Buffy had no problem exploiting. Clark walks over to Buffy and quickly puts her over his shoulder causing Buffy to smile as he carries her out of the bronze.

Xander just looked at a cold glare given to him by Chloe he wonders what he did.

* * *

Once outside the bronze Clark put Buffy down and looked at her. "Well congratulations Buffy this new and 'improved' you might have destroyed every friendship you've ever had."

"They're not my friends I don't trust them remember." Buffy said as Clark told her last year.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Buffy you are not yourself right now it's the ring."

Buffy groaned this again well maybe she can take the conversation somewhere a little more private. She grabs Clark and moves in a blur as the find themselves in the library with no one in it. "You do not get the right to tell me what's better about me. Don't you have an undead girlfriend to spend time with?"

Clark looked at her with eyes growing a resolve. "Don't talk about Tess like that."

Buffy smiled seeing she's getting to him. "Hey I'm not the one who's dating the girl that sucks blood. You ever wonder if coagulated blood gets stuck to her teeth like pieces of chicken."

Clark glared at her. "I'm with Tess and I'm happy."

"But you didn't want to be with her first, did you?" Buffy pointed out. "You wanted to be with me but as soon as I showed doubt you went running for the corpse."

"Showed doubt!" Clark said rolling his eyes not believing she went there. "Buffy I asked you out there was no doubt in me. I asked you and you answered. You didn't say not today let me figure it out, or give me time, you looked me right in the eye and you said no you felt nothing."

"And now I'm saying yes." Buffy replied shoving Clark into the wall. "Forget the corpse; I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you'd beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

Buffy saw how weak and in shock he looked and took the opportunity to kiss him. Clark realized he'll never get a better chance then this and turned them around putting Buffy up against the wall and she kissed down his neck. Clark eyes almost did roll up as Buffy quickly took his mouth as Clark finally started kissing back and Buffy moaned as he pinned her arms to the wall and worked his way up to her hands as her eyes flashed red.

The two broke apart and Clark quickly threw the ring in the trash.

Buffy had her hand over her mouth. "Oh god Clark I'm so… sorry."

Clark put his hands up. "It wasn't your fault Buffy it was the ring."

"Yeah… the ring" Buffy finished weakly. "I gotta go home I have a lot of apologies to sort out."

Clark tried to stop her but she took off in the sky. "That is so not fair… You know I can't fly."

* * *

Clark walked into Tess' apartment the benefits of having your own key. He looked around and she's been renovating since the summer. Bigger bed bigger fridge, more shade to get around in the daylight. Clark looks at a frame and pulls it to him wanting to take a look at it. He smiles it's not what he was expecting. He sees the picture that he drew of Tess framed inside so she must have really liked it.

"Clark what are you doing here?" Tess asked not that she doesn't already know she wants to give him a chance to come clean.

"I wanted to talk to you." Clark answered holding the picture. "You framed this."

Tess smiled a bit embarrassed but she likes it. "Yes it's the first thing you ever gave me and I think the only picture out there that doesn't have the devil's favorite demon right next to it. So what do you want to talk about?"

Clark put the picture next to him down considering the frame was heavy enough to hurt if Tess threw it at him. It's how he believes flowers became the go to apology gift. "Tonight I might have…"

Tess smiled a little bit enjoying watching him squirm but not entirely happy about it. "I think the words you're looking for are I kissed Buffy."

Clark frowned and put his hands up. "For what it's worth I had a good reason."

Tess listened as Clark explained his night and what the ring had done to Buffy. "I won't eat her and I won't hurt her. You were just concerned about the ring and wanted to get it off her. So what was so important about the ring?"

Clark shrugged. "I don't know someone must have hexed it."

Tess looked at him well Clark can safely cross defense attorney off his list of jobs for the future. Tess has been old enough to know that of someone is keeping a secret it's for a good reason. "You have to learn how to lie. Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Tess"

* * *

Buffy laid down on her bed not believing this. Red kryptonite she did not see that one coming. And although she'll never admit it now she enjoyed her powers no remorse no regrets just do what you want to do the whole thing was freeing. Though now she owes big fat apologies to Chloe, Clark, and Xander. Thank god Kennedy wasn't foolish enough to cross her who knows what she would have said. Buffy hears a knock on her window and gets up easily seeing who it is as she climbs out it and joins Tess on the roof.

"Guess that answers whether or not I'll be invited in." Tess answered.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

Tess sat down on the roof. "Well you kissed Clark."

"He told you that?" Buffy asked.

"He didn't have to I could smell you on him." Tess pointed out. "I'm assuming that bruise on the back of his head came from you."

"It was the red rock." Buffy said in a whisper.

Tess looked at her well there was no denying that. "From what Clark told me all that did was drop your inhibitions. Part of it was still you."

Buffy frowned. "You know what the worst part was?"

"You enjoyed it." Tess replied in less then a second.

Buffy was taken back. "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Tess looked to the sky. "Being a vampire at first was the same way. No one could touch me and I was the best at what I did. Being the slayer in my human life showed me how to fight and what to avoid that got so many baby vamps killed by the council. Then my soul came back and I got the crushing reality of everything I've done… nearly drove me catatonic… sometimes I wish it did."

"What changed?" Buffy asked.

"I saw Clark in… Smallville one guy who lost the will to fight but he still soldiered through and he saw the best in me. He made me feel like I can do something important with the rest of my life." Tess answered. "He pulled out the best of me and I'll always be grateful for it."

"Do you love him?" Buffy asked looking at Tess' face as she quickly got to her feet.

Tess rolled her eyes she came here to yell at her but seeing her eyes she can't do it. "That's not important."

Buffy got to her feet she thinks she understands Tess now but she doesn't like it any better. "Yeah well you got any advice?"

Tess hopped off the roof and was dangling by her hands. "Sorry I have nothing. That's something you're going to have to sort out with them."

Tess dropped off the roof and left the farm as Buffy stayed out there and stared at the stars. She can see why Tess is with Clark now. He doesn't see her as a monster he sees her as a woman and a fellow soldier in their war to save the innocents from demons. Clark maybe he sees something in Tess about himself and how lonely life is usually as a slayer. Maybe that's they're together. Buffy decides to do what people usually do in Smallville and repress it and step aside… for now. She doesn't want to lose Clark and she'd rather be his friend then risk losing him completely.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Buffy on red K kind of came out as a cross between S6 Buffy and Faith. No inhibitions and just doesn't care in general about those around her.

Up next: Clark vs The Slayer slayer


	13. The Slayer Slayer

Clark and Kennedy hit the floor in resounding thuds tackled by vampires in the cemetery. Clark wastes no time and flips his vampire over him and punches Kennedy's in the face getting it off her. Clark picked up his axe off the ground and twirled it in his hands taking one vampire's head clean off and staking the other one.

Kennedy looked at him and punched the ground. "What are you doing? I had that."

"I didn't want to take any chances as it was he would have…"

"What… bite the air." Kennedy quipped because she had his mouth far above biting range.

Clark rolled his eyes "I'm just trying to help."

"No, you're trying to protect me but you're not the one and only slayer anymore." Kennedy reminded him. He didn't have to fight the whole world alone.

"It's who I am Ken and you know that." Clark pointed out.

Kennedy rolled her eyes in frustration. "Yeah but you never do this when you work with Tess."

"Tess can take care of herself and get stabbed all she wants as long as it's not a wooden stake through the heart."

Kennedy was doing what she could to control her temper Clark is like a big brother to her and at times like this she still wishes she was an only child. "Clark, I swear sometimes I wish it was just me."

Clark looks down and sees an arrow come out of his chest.

Kennedy's eyes widen and she caught Clark before he fell back first pushing the arrow deeper. "Clark just stay with me alright you're going to be OK."

Two blond figures look at the damage from far above. A blond girl dressed in skintight red leather pants long arm gloves and a red leather top showing off her stomach and cleavage. She smiles looking at a blond man in a black combat suit specifically designed for night.

"You missed the heart Ollie and the slayer."

Oliver just smiled with a longbow in hand. "I never miss Legs. I hit him right where I wanted to so I could see her reaction to it."

* * *

Buffy was at the Luthor Mansion she's pretty much been either here or the farm for the past week. She just doesn't know how to apologize to Clark and Chloe for what she did under the influence.

Lex saw her lining up a shot and can easily tell she's not even here. "Am I interrupting with my silence?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No... it's just me I kind of got drunk last week and made a complete and utter ass of myself to my friends."

Lex had some experience in that. "Have you seen them since then?"

"Just school." Buffy answered as her phone rang and Lex watched her face change during the conversation. "Hello… what… is he OK? I'll be right there."

Buffy hangs up the phone and instantly went for her coat. "Some Psycho shot Clark with a crossbow. He's in the hospital."

Lex immediately stopped playing and got his own jacket on. "I'll give you a ride. Unless you think you can run faster then my Porsche."

Buffy did what she could not to pout. "Right let's go."

* * *

Buffy ran into the hospital and saw everyone already there except Tess. "How is he?"

Joyce looked up and smiled seeing her here. "He's very lucky if the arrow had been another couple centimeters to the right he'd be dead right now."

"Can we see him?"

Joyce shakes her head no. "He's signing release forms."

Buffy was set to rip some hair out. "What is he deficient he's in no condition to go home?"

Giles looked to her and whispered. "Slayer genes the wound is already healing."

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief knowing he's going to be OK as she sits down she sees Chloe and Xander come in and quickly decides to hide out as Lex offers to take her home.

* * *

Tess made her way down to the emergency room as she overheard the police talking with the paramedics she quietly bent down and moved the evidence bag to her with her foot. She looks at it and sees the arrow and inscribed in it was two simple words she's too familiar with. 'No Mercy'

Tess walks down to the empty caves that used to be the vampires lot in Smallville its dark desolated and the place he would want for a secret meeting. Tess looked at Oliver and saw the saw the same beautiful angelic face as the day she met him. "I thought we had nothing to do with each other."

Oliver smirked his usual grin. "A hundred years a guy gets lonely. Especially when he sees you're giving it away to a boyscout."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm Sure Lana and Lois had no problem warming your bed. Now get the hell out of Smallville."

"Well look at you the all powerful Mercy accepting her soul… god that's pathetic. You used to be infamous you used to be one of us the scourge of Europe and all the chaos we caused. You glowed in the night Mercy you were truly beautiful."

Tess pushed him into the wall and growled at him. "I was a monster."

"You still are one." Oliver countered. "You hide from the sun and even if it's…" Oliver smells the air around her. "Pig's blood you still drink blood. You'll never be anything more then the whore of destruction, the devil's favorite demon. Maybe I should snap that boy scout's neck to knock some sense into to you."

Tess grabbed him and growled at him in game face. "You stay the hell away from him or I'll help him stake whatever semblance of a heart you have left."

Oliver laughed of all the things he never saw this one coming. "You have to be kidding me… a boy slayer… Ah man I really can't wait to see Legs reaction to that. We just thought he was the new slayer's watcher and the two of you were babysitting."

Tess backed up. "She's here."

"Did you honestly think she'd pass up a chance to fight the Slayer that killed Spike?"

Tess frowned and ran out of the cave. "My warning stands as is get the hell out of Smallville."

Oliver smiled watching her leave. "We're quaking in our boots."

* * *

Clark sat down with a black haired girl as they listened to Snyder the next day as Snyder is reading them his version of the riot act. "Clark Summers and Tina Greer I almost don't know where to begin. While Clark has never stabbed a biology teacher with a scalpel for trying to get him to dissect a frog Tina had never fire bombed a school building."

"Flutie said my record would be cleared of that when I came here last year." Clark protested.

Snyder looked at Clark coldly. "Flutie was a fool I am here to inform you Mr. Summers that Smallville high has touched and felt for the last time. Now parent teacher conferences are approaching and I see two willing volunteers or they'll face expulsion."

* * *

Buffy came into the building and saw Chloe getting ready for the day in the torch. "Hey"

"What do you want?" Chloe asked. "I mean that's usually what it is with you right Chloe can you look up this or Chloe can you research that?"

Buffy frowned not big with the guilt though she knows she deserves it. "I'm sorry Chloe I had no right to hurt you or use Xander that way."

"Then why did you do it?" Chloe asked the mystery of Buffy keeps gorwing more and more and she hasn't gotten a single answer all Summer.

"I don't know." Buffy replied. "Ever since Clark showed up last year it's been confusing."

Chloe looked at her. "I don't think its Clark as much as you. The more people spend time with you the more you act weird and cut them off."

Buffy was trying to figure out what to say. How do you tell people you're an alien? "After Parent's night can you Xander Kennedy and Clark meet me at the farm. I'm think we all need to have one biggie conversation."

Chloe looked at her and nodded She figured it would be more of a fight to get her secret than that. "Sure, why not."

* * *

That night they all went to the Bronze except Buffy as Clark sat there trying to calmly drink his soda and figure out Parent's night causing Kennedy to laugh at him and smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah my plan to become a high school drop out should come full effect tomorrow." Clark quipped.

Kennedy smirked Clark won't get expelled. Worst case scenario the council hires a new principal. "Well at least your half year of effort should pay off."

Kennedy's eyes lit up and she almost pounced on Clark taking his lips to hers in an awkward kiss as they came up for air.

Clark was confused at that he was depressed he doesn't want to be confused he usually just wraps an arm around her. "OK what was that?"

Kennedy looked behind them and turned back around. "Nothing"

Clark smiled as he rested back against the chair. "Is nothing a blond girl sitting at the bar in a blue sweater with hurt eyes?"

"No"

"Is that no spelled Y-E-S?"

Clark was caught with a kick to the shin as his eyes lit up in pain.

Kennedy smiled. "So shin kicks hurt from another slayer."

"Bruise my shin all you want I know you want the blond now." Clark replied with a smile enjoying having leverage over the other slayer.

Kennedy groaned and started seeing she's busted. "Fine, her name is Tara I met her at the Fourth of July party and I was attracted because of how shy she was it was cute. I spent all August in a relationship with her she was nice and it was the best time I had in my life no standards no nothing. Then her family stopped by for Labor day and she dumped me immediately like gutter trash. So what's wrong with me saying she was so bad she sent me back to boy town?"

Clark held his head all of a sudden parent teacher night doesn't seem too bad. He was trying to figure out a way to counter Kennedy. He only wanted to save her from harassment not use their friendship to hurt others. He was cut off by a blond in red leather.

"Help some freak is outside biting someone."

Clark instantly got to his feet and stopped Kennedy. "I can handle this alone."

Kennedy smacks her hand on the table how is she going to prove she can do this if Clark doesn't let her slay.

* * *

Clark stepped outside and saw the vampire feeding on a girl. Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed the vampire by his hair and drove his knee into his spine. The vampire let out a shout in Pain and Clark threw him back first into the wall.

The vampire hobbled back to his feet and lunged at Clark as the slayer countered with a knee to the stomach and a clothesline to the back of the head.

"Lois, give me a hand." The vampire ordered staggering back to his feet.

Clark looked at him and simply pushed him into an old abandoned car as he bounces off the door. Clark grabs his head and sticks it between the door before slamming it on his head decapitating him.

"Not bad Smallville"

Clark turned around and saw the woman in red and the leather accentuated her natural curves, long slender legs beautiful… focus Summers she's here to suck your blood. "Felt like a setup you obviously don't care about your man that much."

"To be fair he only liked parts of me too." Lois countered.

Clark looked at Lois why do vampires attack nothing but beautiful women. "So why am I Smallville I just moved here not that long ago?"

"I've killed a lot of slayers in my hundred plus years. It's easier to just remember where I killed them in." Lois responded with a smile.

"Heard a lot of boasts from vampires… and I killed them all." Clark responded.

Lois smiled and got right in his face she's tall for a girl. "Well come on Smallville. Give us a kiss." Clark did nothing wanting her to make the first move. "Fine ... you can take a dive." Lois quickly caught him with a right to the jaw. And a thrust kick to the stomach shoving him into the ticket stand. Lois lunged at him but Clark caught her and choked her pushing her against the machines and lifting her off her feet.

Lois smiled from Clark's choke. "They need air. I don't breathe you moron you can't strangle me."

Clark punched her in the ribs a couple times before throwing the blond vampire to the floor and trying to stomp her but she rolled out of the way. "Do you ever be quiet?"

"It's not my style." Lois replied as Clark walked over to her. To Clark's surprise Lois stood on her hands and wrapped her long legs around his neck trying to bring him down. When that doesn't work she pulls herself up with her legs still wrapped around Clark's neck and punches Clark in the face until he falls never letting go of her leg lock. "Now this is disappointing Smallville considering what you did to my nephew I expected a much better fight."

Lois is taken by such surprise with what Clark does to try to break free her legs involuntarily spread for a quick second and before she can wrap them back around his neck he gets one of his arms in so she can't break his neck but does manage to get him in a chokehold with one leg in front of his neck and the other one wrapped around the back of his neck. Clark pulls himself up to his knees fighting every urge to pass out. He gets up to one knee as Lois puts more pressure on his throat cutting off the supply of oxygen.

Clark is able to get back to his feet as his face starts turning blue. Clark used every ounce of strength he has left to lift Lois off the floor and slam her head first into the wall like he was using her to ring a gong as that finally broke the chokehold as Clark fell down in exhaustion gasping for breath.

Lois got to her feet with a smile in game face holding her head this is a lot more fun then the last slayer. "I never thought I'd see someone resort to going for third to break that hold clever."

Clark controlled his breathing as he hobbled back to his feet. "Survivor first honorable fighter second."

Lois was stopped in her track with three crosses each belonging to Chloe, Xander, and Kennedy.

"Take a walk overbite." Kennedy ordered. She will be holding onto this moment for years to come.

Lois retracted back into human face. She doesn't know if she wants to screw him turn him kill him or any combination of the three maybe even all three simultaneously. "I guess we'll take a rain check on that whole me killing you thing."

Xander helped Clark up. "Are you alright man?"

Clark nodded as he got to his feet and quickly took his jacket off and held it to his waist. "Oh I'm just dandy."

"There ain't no shame in red leather man." Xander replied he was attracted to her too.

"Try having her legs wrapped around your neck." Clark replied.

Kennedy and Chloe look at the two sharing a guy moment. Chloe just rolls her eyes in disgust hearing the two. "Boys"

Kennedy just nodded weakly "Yeah… boys... evil."

* * *

Lois walked to the caves and saw they were blasted open with people down there. Well… apparently the three of them need a new place to live. Lois walked in to a factory of similar scents and saw her sister playing with her food with her black hair down to her back. "Dru what are you doing?"

Drusilla looked at her in her pale white dress since the lynch mob. "Ms. Edith was bad she doesn't deserve to watch."

Lois frowned seeing her sister so weak. She enjoyed tearing every human apart that had a hand in it. Lois went up stairs and saw Oliver. "So what happened to that cave?"

"Some bald guy brought it over the summer." Oliver answered. "Besides caves are an ancient cliché. We'll get ourselves a nice penthouse...or turn someone kill tham then take thier penthouse and never worry about the body washing up. So why's the slayer still alive?"

"I didn't think the idea that it was a guy would make it any different. He caught me by surprise."

Oliver looked at her. "Not a good surprise."

"No… horrible" Lois responded. "I'll kill him next time."

Oliver smiled smelling her. "Do you want to kill him?"

Lois looked at him what kind of stupid question is that? "Of course I want to kill him he killed Lana and Spike. In addition to turning Mercy into his loyal little lap dog... You think he screws her?"

Oliver handed her a flyer. "Well in a few days it won't matter." Lois looked at a flyer for Smallville high parent night. "He'll be too busy saving others to save himself."

* * *

Clark and the others were in the library looking for research on the girl Clark fought and was nearly killed by. Chloe was at her computer with a new website demons demons demons that's original. "So you know nothing about this girl."

"Just the fact that I'm not the first slayer she fought." Clark replied as he turned to Giles. "Do you have anything?"

Giles shakes his head no. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to even look for since you don't even have a name. Do you remember anything?"

Clark thought about it. "Strong… tall… bu-blond… thing for leather?"

"Well that clears it right up." Giles deadpanned.

Tess walked through the double doors. "Try cross referencing Louise the Bloody."

Chloe typed in the new name and instantly got a result. "Well that did it. Do you know her?"

"Sad to say yes but since I missed a hundred years who knows what could have changed since then."

Xander felt his skin crawl a bit see this is why he hates working with vampires. "I'm almost afraid to ask but how does someone earn the nickname the bloody."

Kennedy looked at him. "The bloody scares you." She points at Tess. "Her nickname is the devil's favorite demon."

"It's misleading anyway." Tess assures them. "Her nickname is because her writing was awful."

Clark looked at her confused. "She was a poet?"

"She was well... I guess a journalist. However she made so many spelling errors no one knew what the hell she was writing." Tess replied.

Chloe quietly got Giles' attention as everyone listens to Tess talk about their new enemy. Giles looks down in dread seeing the pictures one by one.

Clark sees the two studying the computer. "What did you find?"

"No reason to panic." Giles blurted out as Chloe face palmed.

Xander held his head. "Word to the wise G-Man, never play poker."

Everyone went over as Clark scrolled down and saw a picture of her in black hair. "Louise the bloody, Mad Dog Lane, born in 1836 younger sister Drusilla… oh crap. Well she did say she fought slayers before." Clark quipped remembering from his dreams as he took a seat.

Xander looked at them confused. "Pictures of beautiful women what's the big deal."

Giles took his glasses off and clarified for him. "Lois has fought ten slayers in a hundred and sixty years. She's killed them all.

* * *

Buffy was exploring her home at the Kent Farm following an unexplainable call as she finds herself in the storm cellar. Buffy watches as the cellar lights up in a glow of gold as she looks at the ship as it starts to talk.

"My dear Amara. It is time."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: School hard fly hard


	14. School Hard Fly Hard Part 1

Buffy walked into her storm cellar and was taken back seeing the ship had come to life. She sees the most beautiful light as the voice from it calls out to her kryptonian name again. She recognizes it from her nightmare. "Jor El? With the whole hourglass speech you gave Lara I thought you were dead?"

"I am his memory, his will. I am to fulfill his promise and guide you all the days of your life. You are the last daughter of Krypton. When you traveled through the cosmos, you carried the hopes and dreams of your people. They now live through you, Amara. It is time."

"Time for what?" Buffy asked.

"Time to accept your destiny." Jor El ordered.

Buffy looked at him. "You mean the one where I rule with my power."

"That is correct." Jor El replied.

Buffy shakes her head. "I won't do it you hear me."

"You have accepted your kryptonian heritage have you not Amara."

Buffy nodded. "I accepted that I'm a kryptonian… doesn't mean I'm ready to follow you blindly."

Buffy watches as images of Clark and the Kents appear on screen as the ship continues. "I know your thoughts my daughter but it is time to let these people go and embrace your destiny."

Buffy rolled her eyes and walked the other way. "My destiny is whatever I choose it to be not you. Thanks for the talk pops feel free to stay silent for another 16 years I don't need a babysitter."

The ship fired a beam of energy that hit Buffy in the back. "Your destiny is too important to be cast aside you will return to me tomorrow Amara the mark on your back will remind you of where you come from and the great destiny you have at hand that is too important to be sacrificed."

Buffy reached up the top of her back and felt the letter S and a diamond just great. She has to talk to someone about this but not her father… maybe Clark.

* * *

Buffy walks into Smallville High and sees Clark working with the others. "Are you busy right now?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Mostly I'm just witling sticks. So what can I do for you?"

Buffy looked at Chloe, Kennedy, and Xander. She frowned she's too scared for their safety to tell them now. "I have to talk to you in private?"

Clark got up and followed her out of the room. Kennedy can't believe this Buffy bats an eyelash and Clark just follows her. "What do you think they talk about?"

Chloe thought about blabbing that Buffy has powers but keeps her mouth shut. "Not a clue."

Clark walked into an empty classroom with Buffy who nearly forcefully shoves him onto a table. And Snyder calls him a degenerate. "OK Buffy you got me alone what's up."

Buffy turned around and started lowering her top. Clark fearing another red k incident went to cover her up until he saw the burned S on her skin. "Who's the soon to be dead man that did that?"

"That would be my father the already dead guy that I don't think you can kill him again." Buffy replied.

Clark looked at her and shrugged. "I mastered killing people for the second time remember."

Buffy rolled her eyes and shouted. "Not like this!"

Clark backed up and saw it in her eyes Buffy is afraid. "I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to seeing you scared like that."

Buffy nodded in understanding. "Its fine it's just the ship wants me to leave tonight and considering what it did to me I don't want to see what it can do to you or my parents."

Clark looked at her. "So what are you going do about it?"

"Blow up the ship." Buffy answered like it was obvious.

Clark shakes his head that just screams bad idea to him. "No... horrible idea."

"Jor El is only in the ship if I can blow up the ship I can stop this before it starts." Buffy pointed out.

Clark shakes his head. This has gotta be one of the dumbest things he's ever heard. "Buffy… no."

"Clark I'm trying to save everyone from me. For all I know I could get brain washed and lobotomize you into my own personal Pinky in our plans to take over the world." Buffy countered.

Clark frowned it's not like Buffy is wrong but that's not what worries him. "Buffy we don't know the first thing about your ship. For all we know there could a fusion bomb in there capable of taking out all of Smallville? That thing has traveled galaxies I wouldn't want to sit there and hit the delete key on a whim."

Buffy glared at him the worst part was he's right. "I don't know what to do Clark. Don't hate me for being scared." Buffy ran off and Clark simply sighed grabbing his coat. It will give Snyder something to tell his mom tonight.

* * *

Lois paced the floors of the penthouse Oliver had secured for them. It was a nice place but she's more on edge and excited for a rematch with Clark. Most slayers are Teutonic British bitches listening to whatever their watcher says like they're god but Clark was a street fighter which makes him much less predictable and much more dangerous. Lois walks down and sees Dru playing with her dolls leaving Tina Greer chained up. "Now Dru those flunkies worked really hard to get you that food."

"She tastes funny." Dru replied.

Lois put on her game face and took a bite. She does taste funny. Lois spits it out almost like she drank poison and points at the guard. "What the f… Hey you."

The guard looked at her. "Yes Ma'am"

Lois grabbed the flunky and pushed her right next to Tina's inaudible screams thanks to the gag. "You smell that what is it?"

"A terrified child." The vampire offered.

Lois smashed his head into the wall making a hole. "Smell harder."

The vampire did as ordered and caught on. "Oh"

Lois threw him to the floor. "Yes, oh, as in oh you tried to feed my weak little sister a mutant."

The vampire begged for mercy as Lois put her foot on her throat and saw a little girl now chained up to the pole whimper. "Please lady let me go."

Lois smirked she was going to slit his throat and see what happened but now she got a much better idea. "Change that…" She picks up a phone and wraps her little sister in a blanket. "What do you say Dru Chinese or Italian?"

Drusilla smiled like a playful child her big sister always looks out for her. "I want a treat."

Lois smiled taking out a phone with her other hand. "411 pizza stores please."

* * *

Kennedy was muttering under breath this is supposed to be Clark and Tina's job how the hell did she Chloe and Xander get roped into it?

Clark came in and took his jacket off and looked over the room. "Whoa you guys did all this to cover for me?"

Kennedy nodded adding sugar into punch. "Yeah it's amazing how much more you can get done when you have a partner isn't it?"

Clark rolled his eyes somehow he should have seen that coming. He gets it it's just the last girl that helped him fight that wasn't a demon or an alien was Willow and that speaks for itself how badly that went. "Thank you all of you and I'll try to be more open about letting you fight demons I know those instincts but mine have always been more for protecting people."

Kennedy put her arms up victorious. "Finally so where did you run off to?"

"I spent all morning looking for Buffy." Clark answered honestly.

Kennedy put her head up. "And you can't outrun and catch a farm girl?" She just tuts in disbelief. "Some damn slayer you are."

Clark glared at the other slayer. "She can move pretty fast when she wants to."

"Oh I'm sure." Chloe replied.

Xander stuck his head out and ran back in. "Clark lose the jacket Snyder's coming."

Clark tosses off the jacket and grabs supplies mixing the punch. Snyder comes in and sees Clark hard at work with his friends sitting at the table just watching. Snyder looked at Summers with a smile. "And where would Ms. Greer be?"

Clark pointed out. "You just missed her. Everything is done except for the punch so I sent her home to rest up for tonight."

Snyder walked out fuming as he headed for the door. Clark sighed and put his jacket back on. If only finding Buffy was this easy. "I'll be back tonight thanks guys for everything."

Chloe smiled at least one of them is honest. "What are friends for?"

"If they're us to be put to work like dogs." Xander quipped.

* * *

Buffy went down to the caves for a moment's peace she hasn't been down here all summer and well quite a bit has changed since then. Mostly all the guys in Luthorcorp exploring the cave like they own it.

Lex walked in and saw Buffy exploring the cave he could have sworn he had this place sealed off. "Buffy… what are you doing here?"

Buffy looked at him. "I come here from time. It's a lot noisier then I remember."

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you this and take away your sanctuary but as of July Luthorcorp now owns this little piece of land." Lex answered.

Buffy nodded and looked around well she's not going to get any answers here. She calmly walks towards the cave exit as her whole body starts to burn. She turns around and sees an octagon made of meteor rock. Buffy smiled seeing them encase it in lead. Maybe she's not as far gone as she thought. This whole thing started with a kryptonian metal key. Maybe it will end with a meteor rock key.

* * *

Clark was setting up with the others after waiting for Buffy at the farm all afternoon but no sign of her. He didn't want to be here but right now not much of a choice for appearances sake though he really doesn't have that much to worry about if the ship is as tough as Buffy very little can hurt it.

Cordy walked up to him and looked him over. "So what's on your mind it's not a grrr thing is it?"

Clark shakes his head no. "Nothing like that"

Cordy looked at him. "OK well then please explain it to me."

Clark looked at her. "It's complicated."

"Puny blond built like a brick wall." Cordy quipped.

Clark looked at her. "Fine not that complicated. I'm just worried about her."

Cordy looked at him. "Is it more then that?"

Clark shakes his head. "No"

Clark watches Chloe come out with Joyce. Joyce looked at her son wondering what was going on in that head of his. "Well I went to meet all your teachers and they had conveniently stepped out."

"You remember what I said about Snyder right?" Clark asked.

Joyce nodded. "I'll be sure to act most surprised."

Joyce felt a hand touch her shoulder and saw Snyder. Wow Clark's right he really is like a little troll. " Hi I'm Joyce Summers."

"I'm Principal Snyder I need to talk to you about your son."

Cordy watched in confusion as they walked off. "So are you going to be grounded for this?"

Clark shakes his head no. "All he has is that I fire bombed my old school and she already knows exactly why I did that."

* * *

Clark sat talking with Chloe, Xander, and Kennedy he can't wait for this night to end he'd rather be out there looking for Buffy but on the bright side if she does do it he hears you don't feel a thing on ground zero. He sees Snyder come out with a happy little smirk on his face and his mom pissed… genuinely pissed what did he say to her?

Joyce looked at Clark never being so disappointed. "Get in the car now."

Clark looked at her following her. "What did he say?"

Joyce glared at him. "He said he caught you and Buffy in the library last week… I don't have to explain what."

Clark stopped her figures Snyder would equate kissing with sex thankfully he didn't see how Buffy flew home after they left. "OK it's not what it sounds like I'm dating Tess."

"Oh that's music to a mother's ears." Joyce quipped not believing her son was capable of this with two different women.

Clark stopped her. "OK first me and Buffy are just friends. Second all we did was kiss. Third…" He started whispering. "It was slayer related and I had to get something off her that was poisoning her mind."

Joyce looked at him that figures. "Sorry I didn't believe you."

Clark shrugged he's pretty sure he would have been upset with him too. "Don't worry about it."

"So how serious are you and Tess. You've been dating since May?" Joyce asked.

Clark scratches his head well this just got a whole lot more awkward then it should have been. "We're not… bible studying yet."

Joyce was relieved to hear that awkward substitute not withstanding. "Good… take your time to meet the lord."

Both Summers cracked up as windows started breaking and vampires hopped in one by one finishing with Lois.

"What can I say Smallville I just couldn't wait to see you again." Lois finished.

Kennedy and Xander ran right for the fire hose and turned it on.

Kennedy held the hose straight and looked to Xander does he even have a plan he just dragged her to the fire hose. Sure the pressure will slow them down but it will barely hurt them. "What was the point of this?"

"Clark now!"

Clark silently did a sign of the cross and mumbled in Latin not sure what to say on public school. Lois rolled her eyes and quickly put a vampire in front of her as the simple fire hose became the equivalent of a vampire flamethrower as three vampires go up in steam.

Clark looked out and saw Vampires all around the school. He turned to Xander. "Get the girls to the library right now. Mom everyone else come with me."

Clark handed Kennedy a stake "Once the pressure goes get to the library you can't fight them all."

Kennedy smiled seeing Clark has finally opened his eyes as she blasts vampire under the table with holy water.

* * *

Buffy walked out to just above the storm cellar she's thankful her parents are at Parent's night as she can blow this up in peace. If the meteor rocks burn her then this should be the equivalent of a self destruct. She looks at the key and was still not sure what to do.

"Hey"

Buffy looked up and saw a charming young man a little older then her with blond hair.

Oliver simply looked at her. "Your zipper's open."

Buffy looked at him but simply let out a chuckle. "Who are you?"

Oliver walked over and looked at her. "Just a traveler. You now you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Buffy looked down. "More or less… look I don't know who you are but could you go away. I'm not like my best friend. I'm not looking for a stalkery person."

Oliver shrugged not having a problem with it. "OK I know where I'm not wanted."

Buffy watched Oliver get on his motorcycle walked closer to the ship as the brand on her back goes off. Buffy falls to her knees and crushes the lead box revealing the meteor key as her skin burns up. She misjudged how lead would be needed but soldiers through immense pain as her veins glowed green. Buffy wills up the last of her strength and shoves the key into the ship as it starts hovering above the ground. Glowing bit of flares as an explosion rocks the storm cellar obliterating it.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

I hated Martha's pregnancy so I just decided it to skip it here. Since one of Martha's things was she could never have a baby everyone knew how it would end.


	15. School Hard Fly Hard Part 2

Clark watched as the vampires stormed in just once he'd like to know how a normal thing went. He quickly escorted the parents of Smallville into the annex usually used for study hall as he and Jonathon quickly barricaded all the exits.

Clark quickly locked up the last way in. "Alright everyone stay in here."

Snyder looked at him and went for a window. "You don't tell me what to do Summers."

Clark yanked him from the spot and pinned him against the wall. "You want to get through this do as I say. Lock the place down no one gets out no one gets in."

Snyder slides down when Clark releases him. "Consider yourself expelled."

Jonathon looked at Snyder with a glare. "As far as I can tell you nearly fell and Clark was nice enough to help you down." Jonathon turned around and saw Clark going for the front door. "What do you think you're doing?"

Clark looked at him. It should be obvious shouldn't it? "There are ten out there at least not to mention one of them is Lois. Someone has to stop them and I won't leave Kennedy to do it alone."

Jonathon looked at Clark knowing who Lois is thanks to Giles. "Son this girl makes a habit out of killing slayers and your mother is here."

"I know" Clark said opening a side door. "That's why I'm going out through here and to the library for weapons."

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and to her surprise she sees that she's laid out on the couch in her loft. She gets up and checks her shoulder well the scar is still there but the ship is gone from the little she can remember. She looks herself over and sees the explosion has left very little clothes god bless skintight bra and panties. It seems like whenever she wears something really tight it acts like a second skin and picks up her invulnerability.

Buffy got her eyes to focus and saw waves of blond revealing the guy she chased off earlier. "What are you doing here?"

Oliver innocently shrugged. "When you hear an explosion your first reaction should be run to it and make sure the beautiful girl got out OK."

Buffy looked at him and feels like an idiot of course he would come back if he heard an explosion like that. "Guess I owe you a thank you then huh."

Oliver shakes his head no. "I could never turn away from a beautiful face."

Buffy looks away slightly at the compliment and sees a change of clothes. "Tell me you didn't go ooh Buffy has girl parts."

"Just grabbed the first thing I've seen in here." Oliver assured her. "I'll be downstairs."

Oliver went down the steps and Buffy got changed quickly into jean shorts and a light blue shirt as she came down stairs. "So, why didn't you take me inside my house?"

Oliver looked at her. "Because you looked a lot worse when I first found you skin was falling off your body was burning not exactly an impression you want to leave with ma and pa. I was going to take you to a hospital but… Humpty Dumpty kind of put herself together again."

Buffy smiled gratefully. "So, can I at least ask for my hero's name?"

"Oliver Queen" Oliver replied as his face distorted and in a blur he grabbed and bit Buffy. Buffy whimpered in pain but eventually she was able to fight him off as she threw him out the window to the ground below.

Oliver smiled getting to his feet as Buffy jumped down. "It's good I like it when my food struggles."

"You've been biting me." Buffy answered making it obvious how he's moving like her.

Oliver smiled running his finger through his lip. "Yep, you smelled funny I knew you were different didn't think it would be this good."

Buffy rushed him in a blur and Oliver quickly grabbed her by the throat.

Oliver smiled and shoved her to the ground holding her there by her throat. "Kid I am seven hundred years old… did you think you could win." Oliver unloaded in a flurry of right hands on Buffy's face as she started to bleed. Buffy saw Oliver with a far off look in his eyes as he held his stomach. "Oh… what are you?"

Oliver held his stomach and to his and Buffy's surprise Buffy sees someone grab Oliver and throw him at the wall hard. Oliver decides to fight another day he was going to use this power against the slayer but the effect doesn't last too long and this hangover feeling isn't worth it. He quickly runs but at a normal vampire speed as eh flees the farm.

Buffy looked up groggy and too her surprise her savior was Lex Luthor of all people. "Lex, what are you doing here?"

"Lab said there was an explosion at your farm I wanted to make sure you were OK." Lex replied. "Buffy, what the hell happened here?"

Buffy thought quick won't her dad be proud of her as she started. "There was a thief obviously. He was roaming around in the storm cellar he lit the fertilizer and... boom. I caught him on the way out."

Lex nodded and put her arm over his shoulder and went to pick her up to carry and Buffy quickly pulled back. It's not that she wouldn't mind being carried it's just well… she's 425 pounds.

"No, no, no boy has to carry the girl shtick I can make it to my house just fine." Buffy insisted.

Lex smiled and just put her over his shoulder. "Then can I at least help you walk."

Buffy decides not to fight it. Lex is a good friend and after what happened tonight she could use one.

* * *

Chloe and Cordy were running through the streets of Smallville. Cordy looked up at the irritating blond. "Remind me again why we're not taking the car?"

Chloe turned back but kept running. "It was surrounded by vampires and we have to get Tess not even Clark can take on this many by his self."

Chloe ran up to the hotel room and knocked frantically hoping she was home. She breathed in relief seeing the vampire open the door.

Tess looked at the two as they were about to collapse. "Why didn't you two take Cordy's car?"

Cordy glared at her. "We kind of had a problem with the dozens of vampires at parents night."

"And Lois is leading the charge." Chloe answered.

Tess went in the room and came out with a pair of handguns with suppressors on them.

Chloe's eyes lit up she has to learn magic but there's no one around to teach her. "What are you doing with those?"

"What I was sent here to do, protect Clark." Tess replied as the three rapidly went back to school.

* * *

Jonathon and Joyce paced the room and barricaded up the last side door after Clark left. Snyder was herded in here with them as well and he was panicking this wasn't disciplined or organized.

Joyce looked at Snyder. "Why don't you sit down?"

"This is my school. What I say goes, and I say this is 'not' happening." Snyder replied.

Joyce rolled her eyes and lulled sarcastically. "Well, then I guess the danger's over!"

One of the people in the room shot up. "I'm not waiting for one kid to open the doors. I'm gettin' out!"

Joyce tried to stop them. "Don't be an idiot!

Snyder glared at the woman. "I'm beginning to see a certain mother-son resemblance."

The man climbs up to the window and lifts the sash. Jonathon tries to stop him but he's grabbed by a group of people as well as Martha when she tries to help.

Joyce looked at them panicked. "No! Look, you heard what Clark said!"

"He's a student. What does she know?" Snyder replied as he takes off his jacket and goes to help the man. The two of them begin bending back the metal slats blocking the window.

Someone begins swinging an ax at the door. Joyce casts a worried look at Snyder and the other man. They get two slats bent aside.

Snyder grunts but celebrates at the accomplishment seeing the sky. "I did it!"

The man starts to pull himself through the opening. Snyder helps, but lets go when the man begins to kick and scream while struggling with something outside. Snyder watches as the man is pulled through the window and then steps down. Joyce quickly climbs up, bends the slats back and closes the sash as everyone releases Jonathon and Martha.

In the library, Giles stuffs several stakes into his jacket pockets, grabs a battle-ax from the table and heads toward the door doing his best to ignore the concerned looks of Jenny Calendar.

Jenny recognizes the crazy look and knows he's up to something. "Hey-hey-hey-hey! What are you doing?" Giles starts to push his way through the barricade they constructed when got Clark got everyone out. "There are at least three vampires in that hall! God only knows how many others in the building!"

Giles looks at Jenny. "Listen! I am the Watcher! I am responsible for him, and I have, I have to go!" He starts pushing things aside again.

Jenny frowned realizing she can't stop him. "Rupert!"

He looks back at her again.

"Be careful." Jenny pleaded.

Giles nodded. "Push these back as soon as I..."

Both were taken back as the barricade crumbled as vampire soared into the room and to the floor. Clark walked in right behind it and kicked it in the head knocking him out and staking it with what appeared to be a broken broom handle.

Clark looked at the ax in his watchers hand and took it knowing his is at home. "Oh not mine, but good enough."

Giles looked at him concerned. "Clark, where is everyone."

Clark thought about it and ran it through. "Kennedy and Xander are playing fireman, Cordy and Chloe made it out of the building so I don't know if they're alive but I hope they're getting help. My mom, the Kents, and others are locked in the study hall. I'm going to kill the vamps outside get everyone out when I do."

Giles looked at him. "Clark!"

Clark put a hand up stopping him. "Giles my mother is out there if I don't make it out I know you'll make sure she will. I just wish I knew where Buffy was right now."

* * *

Kennedy and Xander ran for the library knowing the hose was out of water. Kennedy quickly rushes ahead and punches a vampire in the head and throws it to the floor as Xander stakes it. She knocks them down and he finishes them off. Kennedy turns around and got sucker punched in the face and stumbled to the floor by a vampire. Xander lunged at him but the vampire easily punched him and knocked him down.

The vampire smiled looking at Kennedy. "Bad luck little girl."

The vampire shouts in pain as he goes up in flames and Kennedy is left in shock seeing the image of her ex girlfriend Tara standing over the ashes with a fireball in her hand.

* * *

Tess approached the school with Chloe and Cordy as the three girls surveyed the mess. Tess looked as five vampires tore apart a human body and got a drink from it. Tess watched one of the five run after her and she smiled as she slid between his legs and elbowed both of his knees causing him to kneel.

Tess slid back up with one hand on the ground. As she hopped up she ran to the vampire and jumped at it. With her legs around the demon's neck she pulled the vampire back to the floor in a head scissors and staked it. All four wasted no time and rushed her.

Tess rolled her eyes out of frustration more then anything as she stands idle waiting. Tess smiled and moved her fingers getting feeling in them as Lana taught her to treat each fingernail as a weapon. Tess moved fast and used her fingernail to slit the throat of the first vampire to reach her and quickly grabbed the arm of the second using her feet to kick it in the stomach as she broke its neck with her hands. Tess watched the third one approach and quickly kicked it in the knee as something broke causing the demon to shout out in pain as Tess jabbed him in the face wobbling him back and connected with a punch with her other hand stunning him him.

The vampire tried to throw a punch but this time Tess hooked his arm with hers and punched him in the stomach three times before kicking the back of his legs out leaving him kneeling as Tess got her arms around his neck and broke it. Tess quickly pulled out her gun and shot the last one in the head and watched him drop.

Tess threw Chloe a stake. "Be a doll and take care of these." She quickly put Cordy in a headlock. "And you come with me."

* * *

Clark roamed the hallway and worked with stealth. He's already decapitated two without even being seen all that's left is one more. He silently approaches as he hears something behind him and turns around seeing Buffy. "Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"I just got here and all the lights are out, what's going on?" Buffy asked gasping for breath.

Clark nodded and whispered quietly. "I'm clearing out the hallway there's two left. Why don't you lead the way you pretty much taught me how to fight anyway?"

Buffy got in front of him. "No problem, just give me that ax."

Clark gave her the ax and Buffy led for three steps before Clark staked her as she turned into Tina and then dust. Clark wasted no time and threw his ax at the last vampire embedding it in his nervous system as he calmly walked over and staked his last foe as he walked back to the door and saw Martha and his mother. "OK, everyone out now." Jonathon nodded knowing he can take it form here.

* * *

Tess walked in with Cordy wrapped in her arms and saw Lois with four others. Lois smiled seeing the redhead with a meal in her arms. "Merce!"

Tess smiled her arm clenched around Cordelia. "Lo!"

"I'll be damned!" Lois walks up to Tess and they greet each other with a hug and a laugh. "Haven't seen you since World War II. Not counting that five way us girls had with the immortal behind Ollie and Spike's back."

Tess dropped the smile. "And what did I tell you about that legs?"

Lois shrugged innocently. "That if I ever reminded you you'd light me on fire."

Tess shakes her head in disapproval. "I taught you to always guard your perimeter. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have someone out there."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I did. I'm surrounded by idiots that work for top dollar. What's new with you?'

"Everything." Tess replied.

Lois nodded and got right down to business. "Yeah. Come up against this Slayer yet?"

Tess nodded. "He has a gift with his tongue, he's not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog 'I'm all 'tortured' act. Keeps him off my back when I feed!" She laughs with Lois.

Lois laughed at the insanity of it. "Oh man, we should really eat less Stephanies this year, or at the very least send a fruit basket as a thank you. It's never been so easy to snatch up a teenage girl."

Tess gives Cordy a squeeze. "Preaching to the choir… morning snack"

Tess grabs her by the hair and top and holds up her exposed neck. "Wanna bite before we kill her?"

Lois looked at her carefully. "I haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age."

Tess shrugged. "I'm not much for company. You and Dru should know that more then anyone."

Lois chuckled thinking back to happier times. "No, you never were. So, why're you so scared of this Slayer?"

"Scared?" Tess asked.

Lois nodded. "Yeah. Time was you would've taken out Opie in a heartbeat after wrecking his life. Now look at you. This, uh, tortured thing is an act, right? You're not... Christ he hasn't really domesticated you has he?"

Tess glared at her. "I'm curious about what it would be like with a boy slayer. Also I saw him kill the Master and his successor. Hey, you think you can take him alone? Be my guest. I'll just feed and run." She roars and bends to Cordy's neck.

Lois holds up her hand having similar thoughts. "Easy Merce. We're all friends. We'll kill the slayer together. Let's drink to it."

They both slowly lean in to Cordy's neck. At the last moment Lois punches Tess in the face, making her stagger back. "You really think you can fool me Mercy?! You were my sire, you were my... Mr. Miyagi guts in guts out!

Tess pulled back and retaliated with a punch of her own. "Things change. I've changed."

Lois shakes her head rubbing her jaw. "Not us! Not demons! Not Scourge! I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom!" She grabs a pole from the floor. "Come on, people! Ten points for busty bimbos. Twenty points for skanky traitors."

Cordy instantly broke free from Tess' grip. "Who are you calling a bim…"

Tess instantly grabbed Cordy by the scruff of the neck and quickly fled. She can pick them off one by one with her guns but not with Lois there. Tess taught her too good on how to handle slayers and her kill count is proof of that.

Lois smiled smelling something new enter the hall as the vampires chase Tess and that bimbo. "I smell husky aftershave and power." She turns around and sees Clark. "Hello Smallville"

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled and vamped out dropping her pole. "I already have my weapon."

Clark smiled dropping his ax and flicked his wrist as a retractable stake came out. "Great minds"

"Just for the record you're not one of those whiny slayers are you? Completely confident but when I get the upper hand, 'oh god. oh god, I'm only fifteen please don't.'" Lois quipped. "Kind of kills the moment I kill them."

Clark took up a fighting stance. He's going to enjoy this more then he probably should. "Bring it on… Louise."

Lois glared at him as she growled out. "Merce has to learn how to keep her mouth shut."

Clark quickly punches her in the face no point in being a gentleman if she can kill him and quickly delivers a punch to her stomach and one to her back wobbling her before grabbing by her top and leather pants and throwing her into the lockers as she hits the floor. Lois gets up angrily and rushes him as Clark ducks a punch and lands four of his own in a row. Lois grabs his arm and shoves him into a wall. He ducks quickly, and Lois' next punch goes through the wall. Clark smiled seeing her get angry, reckless, and stupid. He gets behind her and punches her high and hard in the back and spine.

"I guess you really di get the name Louise the bloody because your writing stinks." Clark quipped.

Lois growls viciously pulling out a piece of wall with her as she hits Clark with it and knocks him down. "0 for 2 Smallville"

Before Lois can bend down to bite she's hit in the back of the head with an ax sloppily and falls down.

Kennedy smiled holding Clark's ax. He makes it look so easy to chop vampire's heads off. She turns to the other slayer. "Remember this day, because you owe me one."

Clark got to his feet and saw Kennedy approach Lois and knew what the vampire had in mind. He pushed Kennedy aside as Lois' legs didn't wrap around Kennedy's neck but Clark's sides as he grabbed her legs yes he's freakishly tall and it has it's uses.

Clark holds onto Lois' legs and starts' spinning with her building momentum as the vampire is lifted off the floor more and more as Clark throws her out the window nearly collapsing from his dizzy spell.

Kennedy looked at him and caught him easy enough as he fell. "Wow, I never thought a giant toss would actually work."

Clark regained his footing and went to the window with Kennedy and they both saw Lois was gone. Clark has a feeling he hasn't seen the last of the dirty blonde.

* * *

Lois walked into the penthouse and saw Oliver puking blood into a bucket. Oliver just looked at her before quickly turning back to the bucket vowing to just break Buffy's neck next time.

Lois ran her fingers over Ollie's head while pulling glass from her hair and face. "So, how was your night?"

* * *

Snyder was watching the clean up as Police body bagged five people lost in the assault. Snyder walked over to the chief officer at the scene. "Hello, Bob."

Bob nodded. "It's over. They all got away. I got a body inside, Three on the north lawn and I got another one on the south lawn. And it looks like he was pulled right through the window.

"I told him not to go through that window." Snyder replied.

Bob looked at him. "I need to say something to the media people."

Snyder shrugged. "So?"

"So? You want the usual story? Gang-related? PCP?"

Snyder shakes his head sarcastically. "No, let's tell Mr. Luthor we can't control this mess."

Bob quickly nods. "Right. Gang-related. PCP."

* * *

Kennedy was walking out with Tara out of the building all in all this was a very productive night for her. "You know I don't get you?"

"W-what do you mean?" Tara asked nervously.

Kennedy looked at her while holding an ax not only did Tara see logic Clark is letting her patrol on her own when she wants now. "One moment you're shy girl door mat for your family. The next moment you're toasting a demon."

Tara weakly nodded. "I'm a very complicated person."

Kennedy smiled and held the witch's hand. "I'd like to find out."

Tara smiled as the two left school.

* * *

Clark was walking with Tess and his mother. "Well I hope the hellmouth doesn't keep putting special in special occasions."

Joyce cupped his face and Clark instantly pulled away. He doesn't want his girlfriend to see that. "I have a son that can take care of himself and puts the whole world ahead of him and can lead in a crisis. I'll sleep better seeing that side of you first hand again, I haven't seen it since Willow died."

Clark nodded he kept quiet on the vampire that killed him no need to traumatize her more. "Yeah, just another night in my life."

Joyce got in the car leaving them there.

Clark looked to Tess. "So according to Cordy, Lois called you Merce does that mean anything?"

"It was her nickname for me." Tess replied. "We go way back."

"How far back?" Clark asked.

Tess frowned not knowing what is going to happen now. "From her beginnings… Clark I was Lois' sire."

Clark looked at her for a moment. "No you weren't."

"I was there Clark pretty sure I remember it." Tess replied.

Clark looked at her. "Mercy sired Lois you were in the either at the time until you got cursed."

"I am Mercy Clark." Tess replied.

Clark shakes his head. "If you were Mercy everyone here would be dead tonight. You didn't help Lois you came to stop her. You are no more then Mercy then Willow was that thing that killed me last year."

Tess didn't say a word in shock she just reached up and took Clark's lips for her own in a deep kiss. She's still Mercy but Clark doesn't see her as a monster he just sees her as a brave woman.

Clark smiled as she let go. "Wow, how did you… never mind." He pulled her closer to him as they kissed again.

They broke apart again with Clark taking a moment to breath.

"Don't you have to patrol?" Tess asked.

Clark shakes his head. "Kennedy said she'd do it after talking to her girlfriend."

* * *

Jonathon Kent came home and saw Lex's Porsche driving off. OK what the hell did he miss? "Buffy, what was Lex doing here?"

Buffy frowned seeing her parents but ran down the story. How she destroyed the ship and a vampire attacked her afterwards and how Lex Luthor of all people saved her life.

Jonathon frowned and quickly got out. "You're grounded for a month and Clark is doing a week of chores for keeping this from us."

Buffy looked at him mouth open. "I'm a kid I'm supposed to do dumb things."

Jonathon looked at her yes Jor El sounds like he doesn't have the best intention but Buffy acted dangerously tonight. "Buffy, you blew up a ship with kryptonite you could have gotten yourself and all of Smallville killed. You were reckless and selfish."

Buffy pushed him aside. "Should have made sure you came in and saw my tongue down Lex's throat."

Jonathon pushed that thought aside that better be one of his daughter's smartass comments.

Buffy walked into the room and slid her top down enough to see the branded skin is still there. It will be an interesting story when she's older. She lays down and drifted to sleep thinking of the bold billionaire brave enough to fight a super charged vampire to protect her without powers.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
